demashitaa powerpuff girls z and rowdyruff boys z verdad o desfio
by camilokabipolar
Summary: una chica bipolar y un chico sàdico, ambos sadomasoquistas, sobre un escenario y junto con sus vìctimas/reènes, sus lokas fans y un asecino creepypasta formaran demashitaa powerpuff girls z and rowdyruff boys z verdad o desafìo! sientete libre de dejar tus verdades y tus retos! :p.
1. el comienzo del programa

**holiwis, amado pùblico, soy yo, la autora de together forever, que por sierto esta en proceso y va en el cap numero tres, les doy la bienvenia a este mi segundo fic y espero les guste.**

* * *

 **EL COMIENZO DEL PROGRAMA.**

En un lugar que por lo visto era un estudio, las luces se encontraban apagadas. Se podia oir el murmullo de la gente y el enorme silencio incòmodo que te dejaba en un gran suspenso. Cuando se empiezan a oir unos pasos y se logra distinguir a no una sino, dos siluetas caminando asia el centro del esenario. Cuando algunas luces y reflectores comienzan a prenderse apuntando directo a nuestras dos siluetas.

-¡bienvenidos sean todos!- comenzo diciendo con una bonita y dulce voz y una tierna sonrisa una muy linda chica, alta de unos 16 años, de cabello negro rizado bonito y brilloso que le llegaba por debajo de los ombros a mitad de la espalda y un fleco lacio asia la izquierda con un centìmetro sobre su ojo, de ojos color marron oscuro, pràcticamente negros y unas pràcticamente invicibles pequitas de bajo de sus ojos sobre sus mejillas, que vestia un lindo vestido color morado oscuro a lunares blancos con un cinto blanco de ebilla negra que resaltaba su delgada , sexy y bien definida figura,  
con un chaleco liso manga corta desabrochado que le llegaba sobre el ombligo, un par de zapatos de plataforma de 12 cm color blanco con lunares morado oscuro que tenia un bonito moño mediano que formaba parte del lazo abrochado que estaba ala altura del tobillo, con el mismo patròn de colores que el zapato, unas gafas (N/A:como esas cuadradas que se usan ahora pero un tanto màs pequeñas, les dejo el link al final) color morado un tanto màs claro, en su mano derecha un bonito micròfono blanco con uno que otro detalle en morado oscuro y negro y una diadema blanca a lunares morado oscuro, lo nico fuera de lo normal era que en su cabeza tenia UN PAR DE OREJAS DE GATO (N/A:o neko, como prefieran llamarlas), dejando a todos los chicos del pùblico boqueabiertos y MUY enamorados. - yo soy su anfitriona junto con el!- dijo contenta mirando y señalando al chico que estaba a la par de ella.

-¡hola a todos!- dijo con una sonrisa sexy el chico de su derecha tambien de unos 16 años, muy guapo de cabello negro lacio y despeinado pero en el buen sentido, con un fleco asia la izquierda pero que le llegaba un cent metro sobre el ojo, de unos ojos marron oscuro, pràcticamente negros como la chica, vestido con una playera blanca con la palabra 'music rock' en medio con letras negras, una chaqueta negra lisa desabrochada, el tenia la capucha puesta, unos audìfonos negros y morado oscuro en su cuello, un pantalon de jean negro y unas vans negras de cintas blancas. El tenia sus manos en los volsillos del pantalon, pero tuvo que sacar la derecha para saludar al pùblico, el tenia un micròfono negro con uno que otro detalle en morado oscuro y blanco. Dejando a todas las chicas del pùblico con ojos de corazon y un muy notable rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡les damos la bienvenida a nuestro programa demashitaa powerpuff girls z and rowdy ruff boys z verdad o desafio!- dijeron ambos al unìsono con una sonrisa recibiendo aplausos del pùblico y uno que otro grito de una fan loka.

-¡y ahora, demosle la bienvenida a nuestros concursantes!- dijo el chico.

-¡con ustedes, the powerpuff girls z y the rowdyruff boys z!- dijo la chica señalando a su izquierda, donde las luces, que se encontraban apagadas, se prendieron y tambien se apuntaron algunos reflectores a ese lugar, mostrando a unos desorientados rowdys y unas desconcertadas power. Ellos estaban sentados en unas sillas/sillones blancas(para la power) y negras(para los rowdys) en este orden: primero estaba blossom, seguida de buttercup, quien estaba al lado de bubbles, terminando en bunny. Y como a unos 5 metros de ella estaba blitz, seguido de boomer, que estaba a la par de butch y terminando en brick.

-¿dònde estamos?- pregunto la linda rubia.

-en nuestro programa- dijo la linda chica.

-¿nuestro?- pregunto boomer enarcando una ceja.

-sip, nuestro- dijo el guapo chico que estaba a la derecha de la chica.

-¿cuantas veces te eh dicho que no uses la capucha en el programa?- dijo con sierto tono de enojo la chica mirando al chico con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de enfado.

-ninguna- le respondio el chico poniendo sus manos en los volsillos del pantalòn cerrando los ojos y volteando a ver a la chica encojièndose de ombros restandole importancia.

-pues con una deveria de bastar- dijo la chica mirando y hacercandose al chico hasta quedar en frente de el.-quitatela- amenazo la chica.

-oblìgame- respondio el chico desafiante hacercandose a ella tambien. Quedando el en frente de ella con el ceño fruncido, cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa desafiante, y ella en frented de el con el ceño fruncido, cruzada de brazos y con un puchero de enfado. Quedando frente a frente muy cerca uno del otro marcando que con los tacones la chica quedaba de la misma altura que el chico.

-am, perdon por interrumpir su mento de novios enfadados- dijo burlon butch con una sonrisa.

-¡no somos novios!- respondieron ambos al unìsono mirando al chico de orves verdes con un notable sonrojo adornando las mejillas de ambos.

-¿pero quieren decirnos quien chingados son ustedes de una maldita vez?- dijo cruzada de brazos y enarcando una ceja la ppgz ojiverde.

-yo soy camilokabipolar, pero pueden llamarme camy-chan- dijo la chica ya separada del chico con una linda y tierna sonrisa presentàndose.-y el es mi mejor amigo alex- dijo señalando con un dedo al chico que estaba a la par de ella restandole toda la importancia del mundo.

-¿podemos llamarte loka?- dijo burlon butch.

-¿o bipolar?- dijo esta vez blitz enarcando una ceja y con una sonrisa.

-¿o loka bipolar?- dijeron los cuatro rowdys al un sono y con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿y que tal si los llamo: cabè- apuntando a blitz.-mi- apuntando a boomer-propia- apuntando a butch.-tumba- apuntando a brick.

-¿cabè mi propia tumba?- dijo boomer con inocencia enarcando una ceja, haciendo una mueca de confucion y con un dedo en su boca.

-si- dijo la chica con una sonrisa dulce, inocente y tierna, con los ojos cerrados y sus dedos entrelazados.-asi es- dijo esta vez con los ojos abiertos, el ceño fruncido y una mirada seria siendo rodeada por un aura negra y espeluznante.

-c-ccc-camy-ch-chan e-esta b-bien- dijeron los cuatro rowdys pàlidos y MUY asustados mirando a la chica que estaba completamente rodeada de piez a cabeza por una espeluznante y terrorìfica aura negra, su ojo izquierdo completamente tapado por su fleco y una estrellita en su ojo derecho mientra que su rostro no mostra exprecion alguna y tenia su cabeza recostada sobre su ombro izquierdo y con una pala en sus manos.

-¡esta bien!- dijo con los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa muy tierna rodeada de flores moe y formando paz con los dedos de ambas manos.  
dejando a todos, menos al chico, con una gran gota de sudor detràs de sus cabeza y aun màs asustados de lo que estaban.

-disculpa, ¡puedo hacerte una pregunta?- le dice blossom a la chica pelinegra.

-¡claro!- le dice la chica.

-¿por que y como es que estamos aqui?- le pregunta blossom.

-estan aqui porque seran los concursantes de nuestro programa. y con respecto al como, porque nosotros los trajimos aqui- dijo el chico.

-¡hey!, ¡ella me lo pregunto a mi!- dijo muy ofendida camy-chan mirando al chico.-¡¿y que no te dije que te quitaras la capucha?!- dijo enfadada en frente del chico con una venita en su frente.

-si- dijo desinteresadamente mirandola.

-¡¿y entonces porque no te la quitas?!- pregunto exsaltada nuevamente la chica.

-porque no quiero- dijo como si nada nuevamente desinteresado restandole importancia.

-quitatela- dijo hacercandose un paso asia el.

-no- dijo el retrocediendo un paso.

-¡quitatela!- dijo hacercandose dos paso asia el alsando la voz.

-¡no!- dijo retrocediendo dos pasos alzando la voz tambien.

-¡QUE TE LA QUITES!- le grito la chica saltando sobre el.

-¡QUE NO!- le grito intentando sac rsela de enzima.

-¡O TE LA QUITAS TU O TE LA QUITO YO!- grito aun sobre el sacando unas tijeras de la nada.

-¡QUE NO!, ¡Y BÀJATE DE ENZIMA MIO!- le grito exsaltado el chico comenzando a dar vueltas en el fallido intento de quitarse a la chica de enzima.

-¡QUITATELAAAAAAA!- le grito desesperada mientras de las vueltas que daba el chico, terminaron dentro de una habitaciòn que estaba a la derecha del ecenario.

Al segundo sale camy-chan sonriendo muy felizmente dando saltitos rodeada de flores moe con una tijera en su mano derecha y en la izquierda lo que parecia ser la capucha de una chaqueta, tarareando el tìpico _'lalala, ¡que feliz se siente estar vivo!'_ , seguida de un enfadado alex, quien estaba sin la capucha de su chaqueta, con el ceño fruncido, cruzado de brazos y con un tierno puchero de enfado.

-odio que hagas eso- dijo mirando a la chica aun con su posiciòn de enfado recien nombrada, ya en frente de las power y los rowdys.

-¡y que!, es para que aprendas a sacartela cuando te lo diga- le dijo la chica asiendo una mueca, frunciendo el ceño y cruzàndose de brazos.

-¿es normal que pase esto?- dijo bunny con una gotita de sudor detràs de su cabeza.

-mas de lo que crees- dijo el chico aùn en su posiciòn de enfado.

-no entiendo porque te enojas tanto si de todos modos te la cosere despuès- le dijo la chica con fastidio miràndolo y un tanto enfadada.

-¡pero no quiero que tu la cosas!- dijo asiendo un berrinche de niño pequeño dando saltitos muy graciosos.

-¿por que no?- dijo cruzada de brazos enarcando una ceja.

-porque cada vez que coses algo, haces que tus costuras tengan forma de cabezas de gatitos- dijo cruzado de brazos viendola con un tierno puchero.

-da igual- dijo camy-chan rodando los ojos.

-en fin, de todos modos, ambos sabemos que no me la quitare para la pròxima- dijo sonriendo burlon mirando a la chica aun cruzado de brazos.

-y ambos sabemos que la volvere a cortar para la pròxima- dijo camy-chan mirandolo cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa.

-tulle- dijeron los rowdys y power al unìsono.

-¡¿PODRIAN DECIRNOS DE MALDITA VEZ COMO ES QUE LLEGAMOS AQUI?!- grito desesperada buttercup agitando las manos de arriba a abajo, despuès de todo, hace como 5 minutos que preguntaba lo mismo y nadie le respondìa o le prestaba la màs mìnima atencion.

-lo siento, pero yo no te puedo responder esa pregunta- dijo alex miranado a la azabache.

-¡¿por que no?!- le dijo un tanto màs calmada.

-porque ella los trajo, no yo- dijo el chico señalando a camy-chan que estaba a su costado izquierdo.

-¡¿ENTONCES FUISTE TÙ LA CHICA LOKA QUE ME PERSIGUIO DURANTE 10 CUADRAS CON UNA TIJERA AMENAZÀNDOME CON DEJARME CALVO?!- grito desesperado boomer paràndose de golpe de su silla señalando acusadoramente a camy-chan.

-pues sip- dijo camy-chan terminando con una sonrisa tierna sacando un poco la lengua asia el costado derecho, un dedo de cada mano sobre sus mejillas y cerrando el ojo derecho.

-valla, tu si que estas loka- dijo boomer con una gota de sudor detr s de su cabeza.

-¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTE?!- le grito MUY enojada a boomer con los ojos cerrados y abriendo y cerrando amenzadoramente un par de tijeras en las manos.

-¡CAMY-CHAN, TE LLAME CAMY-CHAN!- grito deseperado cubriendose la cabeza con ambas manos en su silla al tener a la chica cerca de su cabello, pero aùn màs cerca de su rostro y cuello.

-ha, en ese caso esta bien- dijo con ambas manos detras de su espalda, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa dulce y tierna.

-ahora, ¿dònde nos quedamos?, ah si, ¡powerpuff girls z y rowdyruff boys z, sean bienvenidos a nustro programa, donde ustedes seran las vìctimas que cumpliran los retos que nos manden los lectores y el pùblico en general!- dijo alex hablando por su micròfono.

-¿no querras decir concursantes?- dijo blossom enarcando una ceja.

-nop- dijo con los ojos cerrados y una tierna sonrisa.-vìctimas esta bien- termino de decir el chico esta vez con los ojos abiertos, las manos entrelazadas y una sonrisa malvada y diabòlica, dejando a las power y los rowdys màs que asustados.

-¡sip, manden sus retos y verdades para nuestras vìctimas/reènes y les aseguro que los cumpliran. De lo contrario, tendràn que elegir entre la sala de torturas y el cuarto del demonio o los castigos que ustedes quieran en caso de que los elegidos para el reto o verdad se niegue a cumplirlos!- dijo camy-chan a travèz de su micròfono con una sonrisa.

-¿que es eso de cuarto del demonio y sala de torturas?- dijo buttercup.

-el cuarto del demonio es el cuarto donde estan sus fans, y una vez que ustedes ingresan, lo que ocurrira dentro sera lo que sus lokas fans deseen haserles, y creanme que cuando digo lo que deseen no va en broma.- dijo alex dejando a sus vìctimas/reènes muy asustados.

-y la sala de torturas es donde los torturaràn de una forma que ni se imaginan.- le dijo esta vez camy-chan dejàndolos blancos del susto.

-claro que los que manden sus verdades y retos seràn los que decidiràn, si quieren, en caso de que ustedes no quieran cumplir con la verdad o reto el tiempo y lugar de castigo.- dijo alex.

-ah, por sierto, ¡quien esta a cargo de la sala de torturas es mi gran amigo jeff the killer!- dijo la chica emocionada dando saltitos.

-¿j-j-je-je-jeff th-th-the k-kill-killer?- dijeron power y rowdys al unìsono shoqueados y màs pàlidos que nunca.

-sip, pero descuiden, es torturar no matar.- dijo camy-chan, pero solo logro que casi se desmallen del susto y miedo.

-¡y eso es todo amigos!- dijo alex.

-¡y recuerda, si quieres aparecer en el programa, manda la descripciòn de como eres, que te gustaria hacer y cuanto tiempo quieres estar!- dijo camy-chan.

-¡nos vemos en el pròximo capìtulo del programa demashitaa powerpuff girls z and rowdyruff boys z verdad o desafio, hasta luego!- exclamaron alex y camy-chan con sus micròfonos al un sono.

-¡y por favor no nos manden desafìos y verdades muy crueles si nos quieres, adios!- dijeron en forma de sùplica y al unìsono las power y los rowdys.

* * *

 **y eso es todo! gracas por su tiempo y no se olvide de escribirnos verdades y retos.**

 **.es/showroom/ultimas-tendencias-en-gafas-graduadas/page/2/**

 **es el link de las gafas. bey bey.**

 **atte:camylokabipolar. :p**


	2. los primeros retos,verdades e invitadas

**cami-chan: hola amigos *sonrisa dolida*, lo siento mucho, se que me atrase un poco, es que cuando trataba de editar lo que iba haciendo del fic, examen, y asi era cada vez que trataba de editar un poco, luego entre en vacaciones y me vicie con DA, pero aqui les traigo el segundo cap del programa, lo siento de verdad.**

 **alex: no te culpes, ademas, mejor tarde que nunca, no?**

 **cami-chan: *suspiro*, tienes razon, bueno, sin mas rodeos, los dejamos con el cap.**

 **los dos: espero y les guste y lo siento por las malas palabras que se vienen!**

* * *

 **LOS PRIMEROS RETOS, VERDADES E INVITADAS DEL PROGRAMA**

\- ¡chicos, quedan 5 minutos y empezamos!- dijo un director mirando a nada màs y nada menos que alex y camy-chan, para luego retirarse al terminar de decir esto último.

\- es el segundo pero primer cap de nuestro programa, ¡estoy tan nerviosa!- dijo cami-chan mirando al chico pelinegro de su derecha a punto de comerse las uñas.

\- no lo estes, después de todo, ambos sabemos que todo estara bien- la calmo alex mirándola (a los ojos XD), quien estaba recargado en la pared.

\- esta bien- dijo después de respirar más calmada.

\- salimos en 5- comenzó diciendo el director.

\- inala, exala, inala, exala, inala, exala- decía una y otra vez cami-chan con los ojos cerrados y un pequeño pero notable aire de nerviosismo.

\- 4- dijo el director.

\- cálmate- le dijo alex ya a su derecha.

\- 3- repitió.

\- eso intento alex- dijo mirando al chico un poco más nerviosa.

\- 2- anunció el director.

\- vamos, todo saldrá bien, ¿lista?- le dijo alex a la chica regalándole una sonrisa.

\- lista- respondió esta devolviéndole el gesto y hacercando su micrófono a su boca.

\- 1, ¡al aire!- dijo el director por última vez antes de retirarse.

\- ¡bienvenidos a demashitaa powerpuff girls z and rowdyruff boys z verdad o desafio!- exclamaron ambos al unísono y con una sonrisa dejándose ver una vez que se levanto el telón negro con 8 estrellas en forma de arco de color rosa, verde claro, celeste (o azul claro) púrpura claro, roja, verde oscuro, azul colbato (o azul XD) y púrpura oscuro (o púrpuja XD), con dos estrellas debajo de estas, un de color morado oscuro y otra de color rojo oscuro o bordó y debajo de estas una de color morado oscuro que impedía ver que había detrás de ella.

\- ¡sean bienvenidos a este, el segundo capitulo de nuestro programa de verdad y reto!- comenzó diciendo alex, quien estaba vestido con una playera negra que en el centro decía 'bad boy' con letras blancas, una chamarra desabrochada color blanco con capucha de cintas morado oscuro (pero el no la tenia puesta, esta vez :3), un pantalón de mezclilla color negro,unas converse caña baja color blanco de cintas morado oscuro, sus audífonos negros con morado oscuro colgando de su cuello y un gorro caído gris oscuro. Su cabello como siempre.

\- ¡es un honor volverlos a ver!- dijo cami-chan sonriendo, ella estaba vestida con unos shorts negros, una blusa de mangas cortas blanca que decia 'bad girl' en letras negras, una chamarra negra con capucha desabrochada de cintas morado oscuro, unas converse tipo botas blancas de cintas morado oscuro, unos audífonos de color negro y morado oscuro como los de alex colgando de su cuello, sus gafas morado oscuro, una cadenita de plata con una pequeña campanilla con forma similar a un corazón y un gorro gris caído. Su cabello peinado como siempre y sus orejas salian por arriba del gorro de alguna extraña y tierna forma.

\- ¡les tenemos una noticia, y es que una anfitriona más se une al grupo!- dijo contenta y muy emocionada dando saltitos en su lugar como una niña pequeña.

\- ¡con ustedes, CleoMatsuro, la nueva anfitriona!- dijeron cami-chan y alex al unísono mirando y señalando al lado derecho del escenario.

-¡hola mundo!- dijo con una sonrisa a través de un bonito micrófono negro con uno que otro detalle en rojo oscuro (o bordo, o rojo XD) y blanco una chica de unos 17 años delgada, alta y de un buen físico y desarrollado cuerpo, de cabello rizado y amarrado a una coleta con una gorra roja con negro(como la de Brick pero mas fuerte) y un mechón de cabello le tapaba un ojo, de ojos y cabello color rojo, vestida con unos pantalones negros, botines con taco por dentro, una chaqueta deportiva remangada hasta los codos roja con negro y blanco, una blusa ombliguera roja que dice "F*** you and love music" en negro con letras chidas. es sadomasoquista, sàdica, cìnica y puede llegar a ser una chica agradable y cariñosa, pero solo con quien se lo merece y con el resto de las power. Además, es una amante del rojo (naa encerio? XD).

-pueden llamarme cleo- dijo sonriendo la chica una vez al lado izquierdo de cami-chan, marcando que cami-chan era la màs pequeña entre cleo y alex.

\- ¡y ahora, demosle la bienvenida a nuestros concursantes the powerpuff girls z and the rowdyruff boys z!- dijo cami-chan señalando y mirando a los recién nombrados.

\- ¡hola a todos!- dijeron los rowdy y la power con una sonrisa perdida y haciendo un ademán de manos (ellos, al igual que en el primer cap. están con sus uniformes de rowdys y power, aunque un tanto diferente, luego cuando aprenda a manejar unos programas de dibujo, subire unos dibujos de todo el elenco ;).

\- y ahora, ¡leeremos la primera carta del día y existencia del programa!- dice alex.

\- cleo-chan, ¿nos harías los honores?- dice cami-chan sonriendo mirando a la nombrada.

\- claro, la carta es de **Mey-chan Sakura** y dice:

 _Dezz: yeyy! torturas!*sonríe "inocentemente"*_

 _Angel: ahh*suspira* ¿nunca va a cambiar verdad?_

 _Mey: siempre lo mismo, por ahora estoy cansada así que Dezz te dejo los retos y Angel las verdades_

 _Angel/Dezz: haiiii_

 _Dezz: bien, aquí mis retos...*sonríe de lado*_

 _Chicas: tienes que vestirse con ropas MUY provocativas, Momoko y Miyako con polleras MUY cortas Kaoru con shorts(te entiendo amiga, yo también odio las faldas) negra y la parte de arriba de su respectivo color (también_

 _maquillada pero no como payasos), por cierto, que los idiotas(RRBZ) no lean esto y chicas, tienen que usar la ropa TODO el programa, AH y que bailen sensualmente frente a los chicos (con un tuvo para cada una)_

 _Chicas; quiero que ustedes tres chicas, salgan en una cita con mis amigos (3:)) no se preocupen, pueden cambiarse de ropa por una que mi amiga les hizo para ustedes, y si se quieren maquillar, esta bien;_

 _Blossom: una remera de tirantes fucsia, una pollera de jeans azul claro, una chaqueta de cuero blanca y unos botines del mismo color, ademas debes dejar tu cabello suelto usando una diadema de corazon roja_

 _Bubbles: un vestido sin tirantes de color cielo ajustado hasta la cintura y suelto hasta por arriba de las rodillas, con bordes negro, unas sandalias con un poco de tacon negros y tu cabello atado en una coleta de lado_

 _Buttercup: una remera manga corta verde ni tan holgada ni tan ajustada, unos pantalones corto jeans azul oscuro, unas converses blancas con franjas verdes y unos lentes de sol(si quieres)_

 _Y estos son con quienes iran:_

 _Momoko con Simon(es un chico albino de ojos azules, buen físico y muy inteligente, ademas de que le gustan los dulces y los comics)_

 _Miyako con Damian(es un chico pelinegro de ojos color miel , buen físico y muy amable, que le encantan los animales y la moda)_

 _Kaoru con Haru(tambien es pelinegro pero de ojos azul eléctrico, cuerpo atlético y muy divertido,le gusta los deportes y las bromas)_

 _Dezz: esos son mis retos, blanquita, tu sigues_

 _Angel: al menos no los torturaste_

 _Dezz: por ahora *sonríe de lado traviesa*_

 _Angel: ahh*suspira* okey, mis preguntas son:_

 _Chicos(cuando las chicas ya se hayan cambiado la ropa):¿Como se ven las chicas con esa nueva ropa?_

 _Chicas: ¿Les gusta la ropa?_

 _Chicos: ¿Que tal bailan las chicas? ¿Bien? ¿Mal?_

 _Chicas(antes de su cita): ¿Les gusta la ropa? Yo la diseñe_

 _Chicos(antes de la cita): ¿Como se ven las chicas con la ropa que diseñe?_

 _Chicos(cuando las chicas estén en su cita):¿creen que hacen buena pareja? ¿están celosos?_

 _Chicas(cuando hallan vuelo de la cita):¿Que le parecieron los chicos? ¿Los quisieran para novio? ¿Que tipo de chicos les gustan?_

 _Chicos: ¿Que tipo de chica les gusta?_

 _Angel: bien, eso es todo*sonríe con inocencia*_

 _Dezz: fiuuu*silva sorprendida* tu si que sabes interrogar..._

 _Angel: gracias*aun manteniendo su sonrisa*_

 _Mey: terminaron?_

 _Dezz/Angel: siiiip_

 _Mey: bien, entonces nos vemos y esperemos a ver que pasa bye bye._

\- gracias al cielo y se olvidaron de nosotros- dijo bunny con alivio refiriéndose a ella y blitz.

\- no cantes victoria si la guerra apenas comienza- dijo cleo sonriendo con maldad mirando a la nombrada quien estaba atónita.

\- ¡con ustedes, las primeras invitadas del programa!- dijo alex.

\- ¡denle la bienvenida a mey, angel, dezz y guest!- dijo cami-chan muy alegre.

\- ¡hola mundo!- dijeron las nombradas mientras salían del lado derecho del escenario mostrando a cuatro chicas, la primera era mey, es la mas baja de las tres, su piel es bronceada pero no tanto, sus ojos son grandes de color rojo y con el iris negro, como los reptiles, su cabello le llega por debajo de los hombros y tiene rizos naturales, de un castaño claro, su cuerpo esta desarrollado, tiene 16 años y su personalidad es alegre, expresiva, alocada, un poco traviesa y muy cariñosa, es como un gatito pidiendo mimos. Usa una blusa violeta, unos short de jeans azules rasgados, unas zapatillas blancas y su cabello suelto con una vincha violeta. La segunda era angel, es de estatura media, su piel es muy blanca, sus ojos de color fucsia con toques claros, su cabello es ondulado y le llega hasta debajo de la cadera de color blanco puro, como la nieve, su cuerpo es muy desarrollado, tiene 18 años y su personalidad es algo tímida, comprensiva, maternal, tierna y dulce, como una madre. Usa un vestido blanco de tirantes ajustado hasta la cadera y suelto hasta un poco debajo de las rodillas, este va en degradación osea de el blanco va pasando todos los tonos de rosas hasta llegar al mas oscuro, unas bailarinas rosadas y su cabello en una trenza larga de lado con una diadema de corazón rosa brilloso. la tercera era dezz, es la mas alta de las tres, de piel blanca pero no tanto, sus ojos también son rojos pero un rojo sangre y su iris es normal, su cabello le llega a media espalda color negro carbón y lacio, su cuerpo es el mas desarrollado pero lo oculta con ropas holgadas o deportivas, también tiene 18 años y su personalidad es sádica, vengativa, traviesa, cruel, aveces fría cuando se enoja y malvada, justo como un diablillo. Usa una básica blanca, una camisa de hombre roja abierta, unos pantalones militares verdes, unos borcegos militares negros y su cabello en una cola alta junto a unos lentes de sol negros. Y la cuarta era guest, era una chica alta, con el cabello hasta la cintura de color rojo y ojos color gris digamos que buena figura y llevaba una falda corta de color negro con morado una blusa ombligera roja y sandalias de tacon negras y su nombre es sakura.

-pueden llamarme sakura- dijo guest.

\- oki, dezz, ¿nos arias los honores?- dijo cami-chan sonriendo maliciosa.

\- desde luego-

 _-Mey: hey estábamos revisando nuestro comentarios y nos falto a nuestra querida bunny eweU_

 _Angel: Destiny-chan te dije que pusieras bien los retos_

 _Dezz: ya ya deja ya el rollo... en fin, Bunny tiene los mismos retos que las demás y ponle un shot corto como Kaoru para que sea justo, así dos_

 _con polleras y dos con shorts_

 _Angel: la ropa de Bunny-san para la cita sera la siguiente; un básica lila claro y arriba una remera de hombro caído lila oscuro, unos shorts_

 _blancos y unas sport del mismo color con franjas violetas, ademas de una diadema en forma de conejito y su cabello suelto y lacio_

 _Mey: el chico con el que saldría se llama Soul, es rubio natural y padece de heterocromia: por lo que uno de sus ojos es color verde claro como_

 _una menta y el otro celeste cielo, es alegre y risueño, además de que le gustan las travesuras y reír mucho_

 _Angel: el lleva una camisa verde, unas jeans celeste claro, una deportivas blancas y una campera de cuero negra_

 _Mey: eso seria todo, disculpa el error_

 _Angel: lo sentimos_

 _Dezz: si si lo que sea. AH y antes de que se nos olvide, queríamos saber si podemos participar en tu programa_

 _Mey: si es así dinos y te mandamos la descripción tanto física como psicológica de nosotros_

 _Angel: ahora si nos vemos!_

 _LAS TRES: yaneeeee~!_

\- muy bien chicas, hora de cumplir su reto- les dijo cami-chan sonriendo muy malvada y diabólicamente después de que los chicos se quitaran los audífonos que cami-chan les puso para que no escucharan NADA de todo lo que leyeron de la carta.

\- ¿deberas debemos cumplir ese reto?- dijo una muy sonrojada bunny.

\- ¿que reto?- dijo un desorientado blitz.

\- sip, y como es el primer cap del programa con verdades y retos, decidimos borrar la opción de sala de torturas y cuarto del demonio- dijo cami-chan mirando a las chicas con sadismo y maldad.

\- en ese caso, tú te undes con nosotras- dijo blossom mirando y señalando a la chica.

\- ¿por que?- le dice cami-chan desorientada y enarcando una ceja con un dedo cerca de su boca.

\- porque la carta dice claramente que TODAS las chicas deben cumplir el reto- le responde blossom.

\- y como es el primer cap del programa con verdades y retos, no puedes elegir ni sala de torturas o cuarto del demonio- dice buttercup.

\- eso no es verdad- dice enfadada cami-chan para luego leer la carta y sonrojarse con notable asombro y espanto.

\- ahora, vienes con nosotras- le dijo bunny a cami-chan tomándole el brazo izquierdo.

\- ¡NO, NO QUIERO, DEJENME IR, SE LOS SUPLICO, POR FAVOR DEJENME IR, KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito desesperada siendo arrastrada por las chicas hasta un camerino de cosplay, gritando esto último una vez que ya estaba dentro junto con las chicas, quienes cerraron la puerta una vez lograron hacerla ingresar. Dejando asi, los rastros de sus uñas en el suelo, desde el centro del escenario hasta el camerino de cosplay.

\- ¿no deberíamos decirle que con todas las chicas nos referíamos a bloss-chan, bubbles-chan, butter-chan y bunny-chan?- dijo preocupada angel mirando a dezz.

\- naa, deja que se entere ella sola- dijo dezz con una sonrisa diabólica.

\- te matara cuando se entere- dijo cleo mirando despreocupada a dezz.

\- si es que se entera- dijo dezz con la misma sonrisa pero más malvada.

Una hora más tarde, los rowdys, alex, cleo, mey, angel, dezz y sakura se encontraban sentados, los rowdys jugando con sus dedos, alex mirando aburrido el suelo, cleo bostezando y angel, mey, dezz y sakura observando la habitación en donde habían entrado las chicas, todos estaban sentados en un amplio y largo sofa de color negro con detalles en blanco , morado oscuro y rojo, que se encontraba a la derecha de una plataforma que estaba a la derecha sobre el escenario. Brick interrogaba a alex mientras jugaba con sus dedos, blitz miraba el techo, boomer jugaba con sus dedos de una forma muy tierna y chibi, butch estaba entre dormido y despierto y alex miraba el suelo con todo el aburrimiento del mundo.

\- ¿y cami-chan es mitad gato o es una simple anomalía?- dijo brick mirando a alex.

\- es mitad gato- dijo el chico sin despegar su vista del suelo.

\- ¿y tiene solo las orejas o es un nekomimi que lo usa solo porque le gusta y esta loka y miente que es mitad gato?- dijo brick mirando a alex y jugando con sus dedos todavía cuando escucha un 'TE ESCUCHE MALDITO', cortesía de cami-chan.

\- aaahh- suspira el chico.-no, sus orejas son reales- dijo mirando aburrido a brick.

\- ¿y si es mitad gato no debería tener una cola?- dijo brick repitiendo la acción anterior.

\- si tiene una, solo que segun ella es raro que alguien use una cola de gato en público- dijo alex con aburrimiento mirando al chico con el brazo izquierdo sobre su pierna izquierda y el derecho en forma de puño en el cual apoyaba su cabeza con el codo en su pierna derecha.

\- ¿y desde cuando usar orejas de gato reales en público es normal?- dijo blitz mirando al chico enarcando una ceja.

\- ¿tengo cara de saberlo?- dice alex mirando a blitz con cara de aburrimiento y cansancio de tanto interrogatorio.

\- ¿y que mierda están haciendo las chicas?- dice butch con cara de pocos amigos.

\- yo que se, después de todo, también me pusieron los audífonos- dijo alex un tanto irritado.

\- ¿y por que mierda estamos aqui?- dijo nuevamente butch con irritación.

\- ¿y que mierda puedo saber yo?- dijo alex ya con irritación tanto en su voz como en su rostro mirando desafiante al chico.

\- ¿y que demonios esta haciendo esa loka trastornada con las chicas?- le responde butch irritado por demás devolviéndole la mirada.

\- ¡TE ESCUCHE PENDEJO HIJO DE PUTA!- se escucho el grito de cami-chan, haciendo que los chicos y chicas voltearan a ver hacia el camerino, del cual salían las chicas provocando un fuerte sonrojo y casi emorragia nasal en todos los chicos del público, junto con brick, butch, boomer, blitz y alex, mientras que mey junto con angel miraban a las 4 chicas sin creerlo, cleo y dezz miraban con cámaras en sus manos y una sonrisa de burla, mientras que sakura reía a carcajadas por las caras de los chicos, a las cuales les tomaba fotos.

La primera en salir fue cami-chan, quien estaba vestida con unos shorts blancos de jean que le llegaban dps dedos por debajo del muslo, un mini top de tirantes entrefinos morado oscuro liso al cuerpo que le llegaba 2 dedos por debajo de los senos, unos Zapatos Gamuzados Negros Taco Chino con Hebilla en el Tobillo,no tenia sus gafas, su cabello como siempre y todavía tenia puesto su gorrito caído gris y sus orejas de gato junto con su cola, tenia una fina y delicada cadenita de plata con un dije que tenia una nota musical con pequeños diamantes morado oscuro, en su mano derecha tenia un bonito brazalete de plata con 10 notas musicales diferentes color negro y en el centro un corazoncito envuelto en un signo infinito ambos de plata y el corazoncito tenia en el lado izquierdo una C y en el derecho una A, ambos en los espacios del signo infinito y en el signo infinito estaba la escritura 'BEST FRIEND FOREVER', ella estaba maquillada con un labial color rojo mate perfecto, un rimel y delineador negro, sombra color morado oscuro y un poco de blanco y negro y un poco de blush rojo claro, ella estaba cruzada de brazos y con el seño fruncido acompañado de una mueca de enfado, pero eso no cubría el hecho de que todo resaltaba su sexy y delgada figura junto con su bien desarrollado cuerpo y sobre todo, su maquillaje resaltaba su tez blanca y un poco bronceada, dejando ver su muy notable sonrojo que se confundía con el rubor rojo.

La segunda fue bunny, quien tenia ambos brazos a cada costado, estaba vestidada con unos shorts negros del mismo tamaño que el de cami-chan, una camiseta bàsica dakota pùrpura, unos tacones de 15cm punta aguja, su cabello suelto y rizado, maquillada con un labial rojo vivo, sombra morada, delineador y rimel negro y rubor natural (XD), con una

diadema de orejas de conejo (tipo conejito playboy ewe) y una colita de conejo (esa cosa espenjosa que tienen los conejos como cola, rabo, como sea que le digan)

y un brazalete y una cadenita con una B pùrpura. La siguiente fue bubbles, que camino escondièndose detràs de camy-chan, tratando de evadir la mirada de pervertidos de los

chicos del pùblico, vestida con una falda al cuerpo negra que le llegaba hasta donde le llegaba el short a camy-chan, una camiseta bàsica dakota azul turquesa,

unos tacones como los de camy-chan pero en azul intenso, su cabello suelto y rizado como el de bunny, con la misma cadenita de bunny pero con la B celeste (o azul claro),

maquillada con labial rojo perfecto, sombra azul elèctrico, rubor rojo claro y rimel y delineador negro, junto con las mismas orejitas y colita de conejo que bunny.

Y al ùltimo blossom arrastrando a buttercup fuera del camerino, blossom vestia un vestido rosa liso al cuerpo sin tirantes con la parte de la falda negra y del mismo tamaño que bubbles,

unos tacones como los de camy-chan peroen el mismo tono de rosa que el vestido, con su cabello recojido de una forma que hacia parecer que estaba suelto, pero en vez de largo le

llegaba a mitad de la espalda y rizado, con una cadenita como el de las anteriores pero de su color, maquillada con un labial rosa neòn, sombra fucsia, rubor rosa pastel y rimel y delineador

negro. Y buttercup con unos shorts como el de bunny negro de jean, un top de tirantes finos verde oscuro y sobre este una blusa ombliguera a 6 dedos sobre su ombligo verde manzana,

unas bucaneras gamuzadas negras de taco aguja y unos calcetines negros a 2 dedos debajo del short, su cabello suelto y rizado ( que le llegaba como a bunny, 3 cm debajo de los ombros), maquillada con un

labial rojo dinamita, rubor MUY natural (rojo como una manzana XD), sombra, rimel y delineador negro, una cadenita como las anteriores pero con el dije de su color y las orejas y cola de conejo

como las demas (a esepciòn de camy-chan, claro). Todas le llegaban en altura a cami-chan solo con tacones de 15cm.

-¡¿tanto las corrompiste?!- gritaron los rowdys y alex mirando a cami-chan al ver a buttercup.

-¡hey!,¡yo no las corrompi, solo las vesti como lo dijo el reto!- dijo ofendida la nombrada con sus manos sobre su cadera y el seño fruncido.

-muy bien chicas, hora de cumplir su reto- dijo dezz de la manera màs diabòlica posible con una camara encendida en sus manos recibiendo la mirada màs hostil del mundo, cortesìa de cami-chan, quien, junto a las chicas,

se dirijio a la plataforma comenzando a bailar sobre un tubo (que estaba en frente de alex) color morado oscuro, y las chicas en uno de su respectivo color (que estaba en frente de su respectiva contraparte),

recibiendo muchos silvidos, miradas pervertidas y palabras que un niño nunca, repito, nunca en su puta vida deberia escuchar a menos que quiera perder la infancia, dejando a nuestros rowdys y alex al borde de

la emorragia nasal y màs rojos que la gorra de brick y cleo juntas, mientras que mey le tapaba los ojos a angel y vicebersa y sakura observaba el "show" comiendo palomitas y bebiendo un refresco.

-muy bien, chicos: ¿como se ven las chicas con esa nueva ropa?- les pregunto angel.

-e-e-eh? b-bueno...- dijeron sonrojados, volteando a ver a las chicas quienes estaban sentadas en sus sillas cruzadas de piernas mirando a los chicos enarcando una ceja, y estos se sonrojaron al màximo al verlas.-creo que

bien- dijeron volteando ràpidamente a ver a angel y sin rodeos.

-pss, bien- dijo brick cruzàndose de brazos con una sonrisa.

-muy bien- dijo butch imitando la accion del lider.

-super bien- dijo blitz cruzandose de brazos y cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa.

-màs que bien- dijo alex mirando de reojo a cami-chan tambièn cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa traviesa y burlona.

-okey?, chicas, ¿les gusta la ropa?- dijo angel mirando a las nombradas.

-¿que si nos gusta?- dijo cami-chan poniendo nerviosos a todos.-¡nos encanta!- grito alegre desconcertando a todos.

-¿que no hiciste la escena de tu vida para evitar que te llevaran al camerino?- dijeron todos mirandola sin podersela creer.

-al principio si, pero despues me mire en un espejo y se me paso toda la lokura, ademàs, ¿no me veo linda?- dijo esto ùltimo mirandose en frente de un espejo que esta a la derecha del escenario con una sonrisa sexy sacando un

poco la lengua hacia abajo en el costado derecho y con un ojo cerrado y su mano izquierda entrelazada en su cabello sobre su cabeza en el lado izquierdo y su brazo y mano derecha sobre su cintura.

-es por eso que le decimos loka -.-U- dijeron los rowdys al unìsono observando a la chica, quien estaba ocupada tomàndose fotos en frente del espejo con su telefono (rimo!XD).

-okeeeey?, ¿y a ustedes chicas?- dijo angel mirando a las power.

-tambien, es corta pero linda, se podria decir que nos agrada pero solo un poco- dijeron al unìsono y con una sonrisa blossom, bubbles y bunny.

-estoy en contra de este tipo de ropa, pero no esta mal- dijo buttercup con un sonrojo poco visible, muy bien dicimulado.

-oki, chicos, ¿que tal bailan las chicas? ¿bien? ¿mal?- dijo angel mirando a los nombrados quienes se sonrojaron al instante.

-pss, decir que bien les queda corto- dijeron disimulando su sonrojo y sonriendo lo màs pervertidamente posible, provocando que una sonrojada cami-chan les gritara un PERVERTIDOS provocando risas cìnicas de los susodichos.

-muy bien, siguiente reto, chicas acompàñenme- dijo mey a las nombradas.

-esperen- dijo alex haciendo voltear a las chicas.-¿que reto y por que no se cambian de una vez?- les dijo alex.

-porque en el reto dice que deben llevar esta ropa por todo el programa, menos las power ahora, pero solo por un breve tiempo en lo que cumplen su reto- dijo cleo.

-¿me dejan ver la carta?- les pregunto alex.

-claro- dijo cami-chan entregàndole la carta.

-espera, espera, espera, aqui dice que solo los rowdys eran los que no podian escuchar toda la lectura de la carta.- dijo alex mirando a cami-chan.

-si, ¿y?- dijo cami-chan enarcando una ceja.

-¿y por que mierda hiciste que yo no escuchara la lectura de la carta?- le dijo alex.

-es que decia idiotas- dijo cami-chan señalando la palabra IDIOTAS escrita en la carta con inocencia y un tono de "es lo màs ovio" como si fuera la cura al càncer.

alex: ¬¬*.

-en fin, vamos chicas, yo las ayuda en el maquillaje y peinado.- dijo cami-chan dando saltitos como una niña pequeña y sonriendo alegremente dirijiendose al camerino de cosplay acompañada de las power y de angel, mey y sakura.

EN EL CAMERINO CON LAS CHICAS.

\- muy bien bloss, solo un poco màs y... ¡listo!, quedaste BE-LLI-SI-MA- dijo cami-chan al terminar de maquillar a blossom sonriendo.

-blossy-chan, ¿te gusta la ropa? yo la diseñe- le dijo angel sonriendo tiernamente.

-¡claro, te quedo muy linda!- le dijo esta mirandose en un espejo.

-solo un poco màs y... ¡listo!, quedaron hermosas chicas- les dijo cami-chan a bubbles y bunny al terminar de maquillarlas y arreglarlas.

-chicas, ¿les gusta la ropa que diceñe?- les pregunto angel.

-claro, estan muy lindas- dijeron al unìsono las nombradas regalandole una tierna sonrisa.

-o-olle!, quedate quieta! y listo!, ya esta! eso es todo!- le dijo cami-chan frustrada a buttercup.

-b-butter-ch-chan, ¿te gusto la ropa? ^.^U- le pregunto angel con precauciòn.

-si, porque no- dijo con indiferencia cruzada de brazos.

-definitivamente esos chicos les besaran los pies cuando las vean- dijo cami-chan admirando a las chicas con una mano en su cintura y la otra con una brocha para blush, con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.

-ni que lo digas- dijeron mey y sakura admirando el "trabajo" de cami-chan y angel cruzadas de brazos.

-ya volvimos- dijo cami-chan saliendo del camerino de cosplay junto con mey, angel, sakura y las power.

-ahora, chicos ¿Como se ven las chicas con la ropa que diseñe?- les dijo angel a los nombrados señalando a las power que vestian:

Blossom: una remera de tirantes fucsia, una pollera de jeans azul claro, una chaqueta de cuero blanca y unos botines del mismo color, llevaba su cabello suelto con una diadema de corazon roja, maquillada con un poco de labial

color chicle y algo de sombra y rubor del mismo color.

Bubbles: un vestido sin tirantes de color cielo ajustado hasta la cintura y suelto hasta por arriba de las rodillas, con bordes negro, unas sandalias con un poco de tacon negros y su cabello atado en una coleta de lado, maquillada

con un labial rojo pastel, sombra celeste pastel y un poco de rubor rosa claro.

Buttercup: una remera manga corta verde ni tan holgada ni tan ajustada, unos pantalones cortos de jeans azul oscuro y unas converses blancas con franjas verdes, con un poco de brillo labial no muy notable, algo

de sombra negra y lo mìnimo de rubor rosa pastel, pràcticamente invisible pero poco visible (rime otra vez XD).

Bunny:un básica lila claro y arriba una remera de hombro caído lila oscuro, unos shorts blancos y unas sport del mismo color con franjas violetas, ademas de una diadema en forma de conejito y su cabello suelto y lacio, brillo labial

y algo de sombra pùrpura claro, mas bien pastel, y un poco de rubor rojo pastel.

-bien- dijeron mirando como idiotas a las chicas.

-oki, hora de cumplir su reto chicas- dijo angel sonriendo con emocion.

-pasen chicos- dijo dezz mirando a la puerta.

-espera ¿que?- dijeron los rowdys reaccionando al ver pasar a cuatro chicos que se dirijieron a las cuatro power.

El primero era Simon, un chico albino de ojos azules, buen físico y muy inteligente, ademas de que le gustan los dulces y los comics, vestido con una camisa blanca con los primeros dos botones desbrochados, un pantalon negro y unos

zapatos del mismo color.

El segundo era Damian, un chico pelinegro de ojos color miel , buen físico y muy amable, que le encantan los animales y la moda, vestido con una remera manga corta amarilla oscuro, unas bermudas beige, unas zapatillas blancas, un

chaleco sin mangas beige y unos lentes de sol arriba de su cabeza color marron oscuro.

El tercero era Haru, tambien es pelinegro pero de ojos azul eléctrico, cuerpo atlético y muy divertido,le gusta los deportes y las bromas, vestido con una basica azul oscuro, una camisa azul celeste arremangada hasta los codos,

jeans deportivos azules y unas sports negras.

Y el cuarto era Soul, es rubio natural y padece de heterocromia: por lo que uno de sus ojos es color verde claro como una menta y el otro celeste cielo, es alegre y risueño, además de que le gustan las travesuras y reír mucho,

llevaba una camisa verde, unos jeans celeste claro, una deportivas blancas y una campera de cuero negra.

-¿lista?- le dijo simon a blossom quien lo miraba extremadamente sonrojada.

-cla-claro...- dijo saliendo del estudio junto con simon bajo la mirada de un muy enfadado y sonrojado brick a causa del enojo.

-¿nos vamos?- le dijo damian a bubbles quien estaba en las mismas condiciones que la lider.

-s-si...-dijo saliendo tomada de la mano con damian siendo observada por boomer con una cara de pocos.

-adelante- le dijo haru a buttercup quien estaba sonrojada como la lider pero con el ceño fruncido y cruzada de brazos.

-esta bien...- dijo de mala gana saliendo del estudio siendo seguida por la cabreada y humeante mirada de butch.

-despues de ti- le dijo soul a bunny quien seguia el ejemplo de la lider.

-gracias...-le dijo bunny sonriendo con ternura y algo de verguenza saliendo tomada del brazo del chico mientras que un muy enojado blitz la observaba, quien esta siendo tomado de ambos brazos por alex y cami-chan.

-chi-chicos, ¿creen que hacen buena pareja? ¿están celosos?- les dijo angel a una distancia segura, recibiendo la mirada màs hostilmente enfadada del mundo, cortesia de los rowdys.

 **CON BLOSSOM Y SIMON EN SU CITA.**

Ellos la estaban pasando genial, estaban comiendo un helado en una de las librerias favoritas de blossom mientras leian una gran pila de comics con todos lo nùmeros de jonny cosmos (galactic man).

 **CON BUBBLES Y DAMIAN EN SU CITA.**

Ellos estaban bebiendo una malteada mientras reian y caminaban en el centro comercial haciendo una que otra compra.

 **CON BUTTERCUP Y HARU EN SU CITA.**

Ellos estaban teniendo una competencia de skate en la pista favorita de skate de buttercup mientras sonreian y eran admirados por "el pùblico".

 **CON BUNNY Y SOUL EN SU CITA.**

Ellos estaban primero en un criadero de conejos y luego caminando por el parque favorito de bunny, que es donde conocio a las power y fue literalmente secuestrada por cami-chan, y en un pequeño descuido, soul, sin que bunny

se diera cuenta, tiro una bellota a cuatro conocidos chicos que callo en medio de ellos, quienes eran nada màs ni nada menos que randy, dexter, mitch y taakaki (cody), a quienes les arañaron una ardilla a cada uno, probocando

que soul se riera un poco (mucho) por lo que estaba pasando.

-¿pasa algo?- le pregunto bunny mirandolo.

-no, solo me acorde de un chiste- le dijo este con una sonrisa burlona y riendo un poco entre dientes.

EN EL ESTUDIO.

-¡AAAAJJAJAJAJAJAJA, JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA, QUE IDIOTAS, JAJAJJAJAJAJJAJA!- se reian a fuertes carcajadas tomàndose el estomago en el suelo los 4 rowdys al ver la escena por una pantalla que mostraba a las chicas en sus citas.

MÀS TARDE.

-eso fue divertido- dijeron las 4 power depùes de volver de sus citas y volverse a poner su ropa del reto anterior, siendo recibidas por sus contrapartes, quienes las miraban con una mueca, el ceño fruncido y un semblante serio cruzados

de brazos.

-chicas, ¿Que le parecieron los chicos?- les pregunto angel.

-¡nos parecieron de maravilla!- exclamaron alegres las 4.

-¿Los quisieran para novio?- les pregunto nuevamente.

-se podria decir que si, pero es un poco apresurado- dijeron al unisono sonrojadas.

-¿Que tipo de chicos les gustan?- les pregunto de nuevo angel.

-oviamente, ¡los chicos que son muy guapos!- dijo blossom con ojos de corazon y entrelazando sus manos y dedos, mientras que brick hacia una pose triunfante con una sonrisa victoriosa .

-los chicos a los que les gustan los animales, son buenos y gentiles- dijo bubbles con un tono soñador, mientras que boomer celebraba con un baile raro pero gracioso.

-los que practiquen algun deporte, sean fans de las luchas y odien las faldas- dijo buttercup con los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido y cruzada de brazos con una mueca, mientras que butch se encojia de ombros con una sonriisa victoriosa.

-los que adoren a los conejos, caminar por el parque y tomar helados o malteadas- dijo bunny con ternura tanto en su voz como en su rostro, mientras que blitz sonreia cruzado de brazos y miràndola de reojo.

-y claro, que nos haga reir cuando estemos mal, sea gracioso, divertido, este dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por estar a nuestro lado, nos quiera por lo que somos y no sean unos nerd- dijeron al unìsono mientras que sus contrapartes las miraban con ternura

de una forma muy chibi rodeados de corazoncitos a punto de tirarse sobre ellas y abrazarlas.

-chicos, ¿Que tipo de chica les gusta?- dijo angel mirando curiosa a los nombrados con una sonrisa y enarcando una ceja.

-las chicas lindas amantes de los comics- dijo brick abservando de reojo a sierta pelirroja que al escucharlo se sonrojo tiernamente.

-las chicas que kieran a los animales, sean buenas, dulces, tiernas y gentiles con todo el mundo- dijo imitando la accion del lider apreciando a una asombrada y sonrojada bubbles.

-las chicas que practiquen deportes, sean fanàticas de las luchas y no sean para nada fràgiles o deviles- dijo butch con los ojos cerrados y crusado de brazos, pero abriendo un ojo muy desapercividamente para mirar de reojo a sierta sonrojada azabache.

-las chicas que amen beber malteadas o comer helados, caminar por lugares como parques, y que les guste algun animal como un conejo por ejemplo- dijo blitz observando desapercividamente a bunny, quien con cada palabra se sonrojaba màs y màs.

-y claro, que se rian con nuestros intento de hacerlas sentir mejor cuando esten mal, que tengan buen sentido del humor, que sean divertidas, nos hacepten por lo que somos y nos quieran por ser tal y como somos o como queremos ser- dijeron observando a

las sonrientes y sonrojadas power.

-que confeciones, ahora la siguiente carta, sukara-chan, ¿nos haces los honores?- le pregunto cami-chan sonriente a la susodicha.

-claro, la siguiente carta es de **angelsvampire29** , y dice:

 _retos:_

 _1- brick coquetee a blossom :33_

 _2- kaoru y butch hagan un deporte extremo como escalar una montaña_

 _3 - bubbles igual que coquetee a boomer xDD_

 _4- que brick preste su gorra a blossom se lo ponga_

 _5- ppgz que se pongan bikini y hagan una pasarela de moda y bailen sexy x33 para los rrbz_

 _verdades:_

 _1 - rrbz por que levantaron la falda las chicas y por que robaron los trajes de las chicas_

 _2- ppgz tienen novio?_

 _3- ppgz les gustan alguien y quien es ? ( tiene que decir el nombre )_

 _4- rrbz tienen novia?_

 _5- rrbz le gusto lo que hizo las ppgz_

 _creo es todo .w. byeee-_

-muy bien, rojitos, a cumplir su reto- dijo burlon alex.

-espera, ¿QUE?- dijo una sonrojada y sorprendida blossom.

-hey pelirroja, ¿alguien alguna vez te dijo cuan sexy eres?, en ese caso, tengo el honor de ser el primero lindura- dijo brick con un tono seductor a una muy sonrojada y avergonzada blossom.

-verdecitos, hagan un deporte extremo como escalar una montaña- dijo dezz a los nombrados.

-ya que- dijeron ambos encojiendose de ombros y saliendo del estudio acompañados por alex hasta un avion en el cual llegaron a monte Everest, la montaña màs alta del mundo, la cual escalaron y butch, en un mal movimiento, le toco el trecero a buttercup, provocando que esta

le diera la bofetada de su vida, haciendolo regresar a "tierra firme" en salto en bongi, por lo que la chica estuvo obligada a bajar de la montaña al estar a punto de llegar a la cima y sobrevivir, maldeciendo a butch en su cabeza hasta en irlandes.

-azulita, hora de cumplir tu reto- dijo cleo burlona.

-aah*suspira*, esta bien...*mira a boomer con cara sexy* hey rubio *tono seductor*, ¿quieres dar una vuelta?, es que quiero que me vean caminar contigo guapo- dijo lo màs seductoramente posible, dejando a sierto rowdy màs rojo que los ojos y cabello de cleo y brick juntos.

-muy bieeeen- dijo cami-chan mirando raro al rowdy y a la power azul.-siguiente reto- dijo sonriente- rojito- dijo miràndolo con malicia.

-no, no lo are, no cuentes conmigo- dijo a la defensiva abrazando a su gorra.

-gomen ne- dijo cami-chan encojièndose de ombros- pero no tienes eleccion- dijo cruzada de brazos sonriendo sàdicamente.

-*snif, snif*, cuidala por mi- dijo con resignamiento al borde del llanto volteando a ver a otra parte con los ojos cerrados y entregàndole su gorra a blossom con làstima.

-aaamm, ¿gracias?- dijo esta extraña ponièndosela.

-muy bien, chicas, siguiente reto- dijo cleo miràndo a las nombradas.

-esta bien- dijeron dirijièndose al camerino de cosplay acompañadas por mey, sakura y cami-chan.

A los 30 minutos los rowdys se encontraban nuevamente en frente de la plataforma sentados en el gran sofà, con la diferencia de que la plataforma tenia una alfombraroja en medio, tipo pasarela.

A los segundos, salieron las power con una mano en la cintura y la otra suelta desfilando como toda modelo, la primera en salir fue blossom, con un bikini de dos piesas color rosa neon, que en la parte de abajo era como una falda que constaba de un pequeño bolado con unos

tacones de 15cm y un labial y sombra del mismo color. La segunda fue buttercup, que salio con un bikini de dos piezas que en la parte de abajo era un pequeño short de la misma tela que la parte de arriba, color verde manzana, acompañado de unos tacones de 15cm y sombra del

mismo color, con un labial rojo. La tercera fue bubbles, quien salio con un bikini como el de la lider, pero color azul cobalto al igual que sus tacones de 15cm y su sombra de ojos, con un labial rojo intenso. Y la cuarta fue bunny, quien llevaba un bikini como el de buttercup,

pero pùrpura oscuro, al igual que sus tacones de 15cm y su sombra de ojos, con un labial rojo mate. Todas tenian el cabello suelto, lo cual las hacia ver sexys, menos blossom, quien lo tenia recogido que una forma que lo hacia parecer suelto pero que le llegaba a mitad de

la espalda. Todas caminaron sexy por la pasarela como una verdaderas modelos, y al llegar al extremo que estaba en frente de los rowdys, se pusieron a bailar sexy, los rowdys les lanzaban piropos y silvidos, inclusos las estaban grabando y fotografiando con sus telefonos, y

las chicas al ver esto, de un àvil movimiento durante su baile, les patearon los telefonos lo màs lejos posible de ellos.

-aaaw- exclamaron deprimidos y tristes.

-no se depriman, que yo tengo unas 20 copias mas- dijo sakura levantàndoles el ànimo y recibiendo una mala mirada de las power.

Despues de eso, las chicas se cambiaron volviendose a poner su ropa del reto anterior y sentàndose en sus respectivos lugares.

-muy bien, ahora las verdades, mey-chan, porfis?- dijo cami-chan haciendole una cara kawaii a la nombrada.

-claro, rrbz, ¿por que les levantaron la falda a las chicas y por que robaron los trajes de las chicas?- les dijo la nombrada.

-porque era divertido- dijeron riendo un poco entre dientes.

-ppgz, ¿tienen novio?- les dijo mey.

-nop- dijeron.

-¿les gustan alguien y quien es ? ( tiene que decir el nombre )- les volvio a decir.

-no por el momento, pero se podria decir que no sabes bien lo que sentimos- dijeron algo sonrojadas.

-rrbz, ¿tienen novia?- les pregunto esta vez a los rowdys.

-nop- dijeron tiernamente (kawaiii!).

-¿les gusto lo que hizieron las ppgz?- les pregunto por ùltima vez mey.

-si- dijeron con caras de pervertidos mirando a las chicas, quienes estaban rojas como tomates.

-bien, siguiente carta, ¿angel?- dijo cami-chan sonriendo

-las siguiente carta es de **dash 301** , y dice:

 _Mis retos son:_

 _Buttercup actúa como burbuja y se novia de boomer al mismo tiempo_

 _Burbuja actúa como BOMBOM y se novia de brick al mismo tienpo_

 _Bombón actúa como buttercup y se novia de butch al mismo tiempo_

 _SI NO LO CUMPLEN EL CASTIGO SERA QUE A LA QUE NO NO LO CUMPLA IRA A LA ESCUELA VESTIDA DE NIÑO Y CON EL CABELLO RAPADO! Y ACTUARA COMO NIÑO POR TODO UN MES Y SIN GORRA!_

 _Brick tu reto es hacer que buttercup se enamore de ti_

 _Boomer tu reto es hacer que bombón se enamore de ti_

 _Butch tu reto es hacer que burbuja se enamore de ti_

 _SI NI LO CUMPLEN L CASTIGO PARA EL QUE NO LO CUMPLA ES QUE VALLA A LA SALA DE TORTURA Y QUE LE HAGAN LO QUE SEA PERO QUE SUFRA! JAJAJA_

 _mis verdades son:_

 _Bombón di a que eres alérgica!_

 _Burbuja di a que eres alérgica!_

 _Buttercup di a que eres alérgica!_

 _RESPONDAN!_

 _brick a que le tienes miedo!?_

 _Boomer a que le tienes miedo!?_

 _Butch a que le tienes miedo!?_

 _SI NO RESPONDEN...ME LAS PAGARAN CARO!-_

-butter-chan- dijo cami-chan sonriendo MUY siniestramente.

-argg- exclamo irritadamente alegre- esta bien- dijo con una sonrisa forsada y un ligero tono kawaii.

-bubbles-chan- le dijo cami-chan a la nombrada con una falsa sonrisa de ternura.- ¿lo lograras?- le pregunto divertida enarcando una ceja.

-¡pues claro que lo lograre!- dijo bubbles con una pose de superheroe y un tono un tanto mandon y muy tipo blossom XD.

-oki, blossy-chan- le dijo cami-chan a la nombrada.

-argg, ya que- dijo desinteresadamente como una verdadera buttercup.

-¿saben?, creo que a dash 301 no le caemos muy bien ^.^U- dijo bunny.

-¿encerio?, porque a mi me cae bien- dijo sonriendo con cinismo bajo la mirada de todos, quienes la miraban con una GRAN gotita anime detràs de la cabeza.

-rowdys, a cumplir su reto- dijo alex a los antes nombrados.

-paso- dijeron los tres rowdys nombrados en el reto.

-¿si saben que la sala de torturas y el cuarto del demonio no esta disponible, no?- les dijo alex.

-si, pero no pienso cumplir ese reto- dijeron nuevamente los nombrados.

-en ese caso... cleo-chan, ya sabes que hacer- le dijo cami-chan a cleo con una sonrisa muy sàdica.

-con gusto- dijo sonriendo lo màs malvadamente posible arrastrando a los rowdys encargados de cumplir el reto a sala de torturas, del cual, al momento de cerrar la puerta,

se abrio nuevamente, pero tirando a fuera del cuarto a jeff.

-jeff, que honda- le dijo cami-chan al nombrado con una sonrisa burlona.

-argg, me voy con slendy, vuelvo luego- dijo irritado marchàndose del estudio.

-¡que tengas un lindo dia!- le dijo alegre cami-chan depidiendose de el con un ademàn de manos muy alegre y energètico.

-en lo que salen los rowdys, chicas, ¿a que son alèrgicas?- dijo cami-chan miràndolas curiosa.

-a las abejas- dijo blossom con una cara de asco.

-al polvo, me hace estornudar mucho- dijo bubbles.

-que yo sepa, a nada- dijo buttercup.

Al minuto de decir esto, salieron los rowdys con su ropa rasgada, y ellos muy despeinados, algo cojos y traumados.

-¡¿que demonios les paso alli dentro?!- dijo blitz muy exaltado mirando a sus hermanos.

-no querras saber- le dijeron los nombrados con una cara de espanto y trauma.

-no te mienten- dijo cleo al percatarse de que el rowdy pùrpura le preguntaba lo mismo con la mirada.

-muy bien, chicos, ¿a que le tienen miedo?- les pregunto con una curiosidad muy sadomasoquista cami-chan a los chicos.

Estos la miraron y dijeron al unìsono todavia con sus caras de trauma y espanto.

-a ti, cleo, jeff y alex- le dijeron manteniendo el trauma.-y un poco a dash 301- dijeron algo enfadados.

-gracias por el cumplido- dijeron los nombrados anteriormente con una sonrisa sàdica.

-ahora, siguiente reto, ¿mey-chan?- dijo cami-chan a la nombrada.

-la siguiente y ùltima carta es de **CleoMatsuro** , y dice:

 _Bueno mis retos son:_

 _Butch - Bese a Buttercup por 5 minutos._

 _Boomer - Bese a Bubbles por el mismo tiempo_

 _Brick - Bese a Blossom por el mismo tiempo_

 _Verdades:_

 _Chicas les gusto el beso._

 _Chicos cuan pervertidos son_

 _Chicas les gusta alguien._

 _Camy-chan puedo aparecer en tu programa es que eres muy dulce tierna, sadica, sadomasoquista, bipolar, loka, etc. eso me encanta de ti y si se pudiera y me permitieran me_ _gustaría estar para todos los capitulos del programa. Asi te puedo ayudar a tortu... digo "jugar" cosas inocentes con las victimas. si me dices que si te mando mi descripción._

-muy bien, butch, boomer y brick, blossy, bubbles y butter-chan, a cumplir su reto- les dijo cami-chan.

-¡ME NIEGO!- gritaron altamente sonrrojadas las 3 power.

-chicos, denle esto a las chicas- dijo cami-chan entregandoles a los 3 rowdys un Bon o bom a cada uno.

\- aamm, ¿gracias?, ¿y ahora que?- dijeron las 3 power.

-ahora, les deben un beso a los rowdys, ¡feliz semana de la dulzura atrasada! XD- dijo alegre cami-chan de una forma

muy chibi y cómica.

-¡¿disculpa?!- dijeron las muy sonrojadas power.

\- lo que olleron, y que sea rápido- dijo alex de una forma indiferente hacia sus víctimas.

\- y que sea de 5 minutos para cumplir el reto- dijo cleo de la misma forma pero con una cámara de video encendida en sus manos.

Las chicas y chicos solo se resignaron a cumplir el reto con un muy tímido y esperado beso, bajo la mirada atónita de bunny y blitz,

quienes tenian la boca por el suelo, no llegaron a creer que cumplieran ese reto (XD), tambien bajo la mirad indiferentemente burlona de alex,

y siendo observados por unas 4 càmaras de video y flash de celulares (5 cámaras de cami-chan, dezz, cleo y guest, junto con los celulares de

las fangirls del público que estuvieron esperando toda su puta vida por ver eso XD).

Al terminar el beso, las sonrojadas parejas se fueron a sus respectivos lugares.

-bien, hora de las últimas preguntas, ¿cleo-chan?- le dijo cami-chan a la nombrada.

\- bien, chicas, ¿les gusto el beso?- dijo sonriendo con cinismo bajo las perturbadas, tarumadas, sonrojadas y atónitas miradas de las nombradas.

\- cuenta como un si- dijo sonriendo cleo mirando a las nombradas de reojo y luego a cami-chan.

\- sip- dijo cami-chan sonriendo con sadismo y burla mirando a las power.

\- siguiente pregunta- dijo alex con indiferencia.

\- chicos, ¿cuan pervertidos son?- dijo cleo mirando a los nombrados, quienes la miraron con cara de retrasados mentales.

\- no creo que quieras saber...- dijeron estos manteniendo la cara de retrasados.

\- no, si quier- dijo cleo al ser interrumpida por cami-chan.

\- mejor, dejemos eso hasta hay, quiero dormir bien esta noche- le dijo esta con algo de trauma (XD).

\- oookeeeey?, siguiente y ultima pregunta, chicas, ¿les gusta alguien?- dijo cleo con curiosidad.

\- como ya dijimos, no estamos seguras- dijeron estas sonrojadas, decilucionando a los chicos, quienes prestaban extrema atencion a lo que llegaran

a decirlas chicas.

\- y eso fue todo amigos!- dijo alex.

\- muchas gracias por dejar sus retos y verdades!- dijo cami-chan.

\- y no se olviden de dejar retos y verdades para bunny y blitz- dijo cleo.

\- nos vemos!- dijeron los tres anfitriones sonriendo al unísono.

\- adios!- dijeron las cuatro power y los 4 rowdys antes de que bajara el telón.

\- corten!-

Detras del telón, se puede apreciar a cami-chan sentada en un pequeño sofá, se mostraba algo cansada, con los brazos tendidos en frente de ella

callendo en medio de sus piernas y su cabeza gacha.

\- ten- le dijo alex a cami-chan, entregandole una pequeña botella de agua y sentandose a su derecha.

\- gracias- dijo esta levantando su cabeza mirándolo y regalandole una sonrisa.

\- ¿estas bien?- le pregunto cleo mirandola mientras se sentaba a su izquierda con una pequeña botella de agua en sus manos.

\- si, es solo que jamas pense que seria tan cansado tener un programa y ser la anfitriona de este- dijo mirando al suelo con una sonrisa cansada.

\- pues lo es- dijo alex.

\- en fin, ¿y las chicas?- dijo cami-chan con su animo más levantado y despatando su botella.

\- mey, angel, dezz y sakura se estan depidiendo de las power, quienes estan en su camerino- dijo cleo.

\- esta bien- dijo cami-chan hacercando la botella a su boca y bebiendo un poco de agua.

\- aaammm, cami, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunata?- dijo cleo un poco nerviosa.

\- claro- dijo la nombrada con una sonrisa, recuperando su animo de siempre.

\- cuando la cámara tiene un boton de luz verde, ¿significa que la camara esta ensendida?- le dijo cleo.

-si, por?- le dijo extrañada.

\- entonces estamos al aire- dijo cleo mientras cami-chan se tensaba y volteaba lentamente hacia la cámara.

\- aaamm, hola, bueno, aprobechando que estamos al aire, les platicaremos de una idea que se me ocurrio- dijo cami-chan sonriendo nerviosa, pero

relajandose un poco.

\- y es que ustedes voten por un dia en el que las power y rowdys sean los anfitriones y nostros los concursantes- dijo cleo.

\- es decir, que nosotros seremos las víctimas y ellos los presentadores- dijo alex algo molesto.

\- si ustedes estan a favor, deben votar, poniendo al final de su review voto: si, en caso de que esten deacuerdo, y no, en caso de que esten en contra-

explico cami-chan.

\- pondran su voto en el review para el próximo programa, y en el próximo programa, anunciaremos si es un si o un no- dijo alex.

\- es decir, que en el próximo programa les diremos si la mayoria de los votos fueron negativos o no, y si hay invitados especiales, de modo que al

dejar sus reviews, sepan si deben o no dejar los retos y verdades dirijidos a nosotros a las power y rowdys- dijo cleo.

\- bien, nos vemos, no se olviden de votar!- dijo cami-chan sonriente.

\- adios!- dijeron los tres presentadores mientras cami-chan se ponia en frente de la cámara con tal de que la enfoque solo a ella, y ellos comenzaban a empujarla.

\- ¡oigan!- les grita mientras comienza a cortarse la transmicion.

\- ¡adios!-


	3. juguemos unos juegos O:)

**cami-chan: hola amigos!, como han estado?, volvi para traerles este tercer capi, espero y les guste :'3  
**

 **alex: les gustara.**

 **cami-chan: ...**

 **alex: sigues enojada conmigo?**

 **cami-chan: ...**

 **alex: mejor empecemos con el cap.**

 **cami-chan: Nos leemos al ratos preciosas personitas que leen esto y perdón por el retraso :3**

* * *

 **JUGUEMOS UNOS JUEGOS o:)**

\- chicos, salimos en 3 minutos- dijo el director técnico a 2 de nuestros 3 anfitriones.

\- bien, tercera edición del programa- dijo cami-chan algo nerviosa.

\- vamos, todo salio bien en la primera y segunda edición, no me digas que estas dudando de que todo salga igual en la tercera- le dijo alex mirándola.

\- no lo dudo, pero yo con vos no hablo- le dijo mirando a otro lado algo enojada de una forma indiferente chibi (como misaki rechasando a usui *-*).

\- ¿aun sigues enojada?- le dijo alex algo cansado.

-...- la chica no lo miró ni le dijo nada, clara respuesta de que si lo estaba.

\- te pedi disculpas como mas de 6 veces, no puedes seguir enojada conmigo!- le dijo algo desesperado.

\- ...- ella solo se resigno a no decir nada, estaba claro que no pensaba responderle.

\- salimos en 5-

\- ¿y cleo?- Le pregunto el chico enarcando una ceja extrañado por la falta de la presencia de la chica.

\- 4-

\- Tuvo unos problemas y no pudo seguir en el programa- le responde algo cortante.

\- 3-

\- ¿encerio?, ¿y que problemas?- le pregunta el chico.

\- 2-

\- mejor olvida eso, ¿si?, no fue nada grave, es solo que no pudo seguir y ya- le dijo algo nerviosa y un poco enfadada.

\- bien- le dijo el chico algo triste.

\- 1, al aire!-

\- ¡bienvenidos sean todos a demashitaa powerpuff girls z and rowdyruff boys z verdad o desafio!- dijeron contentos nuestros dos anfitriones mientras se levantaba el telón al cual se le agregaron 3 estrellas mas en la parte de las estrellas de los anfitriones: una violeta, otra rosada y otra negra. Uno trite y otra jodidamente enfadada.

\- ¡es un honor muy grande el volvernos a encontrar!- exclama algo alegre cami-chan, quien llevaba puesta una blusa de tirantes finos negra ajustada, una blusa algo olgada de hombro caído morado oscuro, un short de jean corto negro razgado, unas converse tipo botas negras de cintas blancas, unos calcetines negros que comenzaban donde terminaba el short y unos guantes sin dedos negros. Su cabello estaba suelto y como siempre, y su fleco esta vez le tapaba el ojo izquierdo, tenia un gorro caído negro y sus ojeras salian de una extraña y tierna forma por una parte del gorro, tenia su brazalete de las notas musicales y sus dos cadenitas, estaba maquillada con una labial rojo mate perfecto y rimel, sombra y delineador negro, tambien tenia sus tipicas gafas de siempre. - Les tenemos dos noticas, la primera es que CleoMatsuro no podra seguir con nosotros por asuntos personales-

\- y la segunda es que se suman 4 anifitrionas nuevas al programa!- dice alex, quien estaba vestido con una playera blanca con la frase 'Ella Es Mia Y Solo Mia' en letras negras bien chidas, una chaqueta de tela negra con capucha (la cual no estaba usando esta vez), un jean de mezclilla negro y unas vans negras de cintas blancas. Su cabello como siempre, es solo que estaba usando un gorro gris oscuro caído, tenia sus audífonos colgando de su cuello, y una cedenita como la de cami-chan, la del signo infinito.

\- ¡demosle la bienvenida a CleoMatsukoto, quien vendra en reemplazo de cleo, junto con mey, dezz y angel!- dicen energéticamente nuestros dos anfitriones al unísono señalando al lado derecho del escenario, por donde venia 4 chicas. La primera era cleo, una chica de 17 años delga, alta y de buen físico y desarrollado cuerpo, de cabello rizado rojo, con un mechón de cabello que le tapaba un ojo, de ojos rojos, vestía unos shorts negros con detalles en bordó, con una camiseta justa al cuerpo azul noche y una camisa de botones abierta del mismo color y unos tenis rojos con negro, tenia el cabello suelto con un gorro caído negro con detalles en rojo oscuro. Es sadomasoquista, sádica y cínica, puede llegar a ser una chica agradable y cariñosa, pero solo con quien se lo merece y el resto de las power.

La segunda era mey, estaba vestida con una básica blanca con una camisa de mujer lavanda abierta, unos pantalones cortos de jeans claro y unas sport blancas, su cabello en dos coletas bajas y un broche de mariposa violeta en el lado derecho de su cabeza.

La tercera era angel, estaba vestida con un vestidofucsia con un lazo blanco en la cintura, botines blancos con un poco de tacón y una campera de seda ligera rosa pastel, su cabello en media cola.

Y la cuarta era dezz, quien vestia una camisa de hombre negra, unas bermudas algo ajustadas rojsas y borcegos negros con cordones rojos. una camisa de hombre negra, unas bermudas algo ajustadas roja y borcegos negros con cordones rojos. Su cabello recogido en forma de tomate un poco despeinado y unos lentes de sol oscuros encima de su cabeza.(ya conocen a mey, dezz y angel, asi que crei que no era completamente necesario volver a poner sus descripsiones, porfis no me odien por ser tan floja xc).

\- ¡hola que tal XD!- dicen las cuatro ya al lado de nuestros dos anfitriones pelinegros XD.

\- ¡y tambien, denles la bienvenida a nuestros invitados especiales: Simón, Damian, Haru y Soul!- dicen perfectamente sincronizados al unísono nuestros 6 anfitriones señalando el lugar del cual salieron las chicas anteriormente. El primero era Simón, llevaba una remera manga corta azul oscuro, un chaleco de cuero negro sin mangas, unos jeans del mismo color y unas deportivas azules con rayas blancas.

El segundo fue Damián, llevaba puesto una camisa amarillo claro con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, unos pantalones de vestir azul claro y unos zapatos negros. Tambien llevaba anteojos de sol arriba de su cabeza.

El tercero fue Haru, llevaba una bássica blanca y una camisa manada corta arriba abierta color azul a rayas, unos pantalones corto y unas sport blancas.

Y el cuarto y último fue Soul, quien vestia una camisa manga larga verde arremangada hasta los codos con los dos primeros botones sueltos, unos pantalones de jeans azul oscuro y unas deportivas negras. Lleva una gorra negra al revés color negro con detalles en celeste y verde.

\- ¡hola!- dijeron contentos los chicos.

\- y ahora, denles la bienvenida a nuestros concursantes, ¡con ustedes, the powerpuff girls z and the rowdyruff boys z!- exclaman nuestros anfitriones al unísono.

\- ¡que hay!- dicen alegres nuestros superhéroes favoritos al unísono.

\- ahora, comencemos con el programa, Simón, ¿nos arias los honores de leer la primera carta del día?- dice cami-chan entregándole la carta al nombrado.

\- claro, la carta es de **Mey-chan Sakura** , y dice:

 _Mey: vaya este primer capítulo estuvo divertido ._  
 _Angel: ni que lo digas_  
 _Dezz: totalmente de acuerdo, bueno queríamos hacerte una petición_  
 _Mey: así es y es que si podríamos seguir participando en tu programa_  
 _Angel: si es asi, pero si te molesta no hay problema_  
 _Dezz: ah y también si podemos llevar a al blanquito (Simón), al carbón (Damián), al idiota(Haru) y al oxigenado(Soul)_  
 _Angel: lo siento, Destiny-chan siempre le pone apodos a todo el mundo, y la verdad es que ellos vinieron encantados con las chicas y quisieran verlas mas seguido si es posible_  
 _Mey: bueno esta vez yo seré la que haga las preguntas y los retos*sonríe con inocencia*_  
 _Angel/Dezz: mi mas sentido pésame -.-U_  
 _Mey: je je bieeeeeen..._  
 _VERDADES:_  
 _1-Blossom ¿Que prefieres? ¿Dejar que Brick te bese o ver como queman tu moño frente a ti?_  
 _2-Bubbles ¿Que es mas horrible? ¿Dejar que Buttercup le rape el cabello a Boomer o que rompan tus revistas de moda sin piedad?_  
 _3-Buttercup ¿Que es mas traumante? ¿Ver a Butch sin camisa o que digan que ya no habrá mas luchas?_  
 _4-Bunny ¿Que es mas doloroso? ¿Una chica coqueteando con Blitz o como matan conejos de la forma más sádica posible?_  
 _RETOS:_  
 _1-Brick Boomer Butch Blitz y Alex, los reto a jugar al pocky con las chicas (Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny y Cami-chan)_  
 _2-Brick te reto a que te comportes con madurez (ya que eres demasiado inmaduro para mi gusto)_  
 _3-Boomer te reto a comportarte como un caballero con Bubbles_  
 _4-Butch te reto a vestirte como bailarina y salir afuera bailando mientras gritas "Soy una niña que le encanta maquillarse y le tiene miedo hasta su propia sombra" (Buttercup, por favor, grábalo)_  
 _5-Blitz te reto a que hagas cosplay de Miku Hatsune_  
 _6-Y por ultimo, que a esos tres se les de "La charla"(si saben a lo que me refiero jeje)_  
 _Y ante de que se me olvide, las verdades que tenga detector de mentiras y si no cumplen los retos yo misma los tortura de una forma tan macabra que incluso Jeff se va a orinar en los pantalones del miedo_  
 _Mey: eso seria todo *sonríe aun con inocencia*_  
 _Angel: Mey-chan da miedo*susurra*_  
 _Dezz: mejor no meterse con la enana*susurra*_  
 _Mey: bueno eso es todo bye bye nwn/_  
 _Dezz/Angel: byeeee!_

 _-_ bien, comenzaremos con las verdades para seguir el orden cronológico de la carta- dijo de una forma muy intelectual la anfitriona pelinegra de orves cafés oscuros. - Damián, comienza con el interrogatorio por favor, que las otras tres preguntas las aran Haru, Soul y cleo-chan.-

-claro, desde luego, blossom, que prefieres, ¿dejar que brick te bese o ver como queman a tu moño en frente de ti?- dijo Damián con cierta curiosidad, al igual que todos. Pero en especial cierto pelirrojo de orves rojo sangre.

\- Prefiero dejar que me bese brick seguido de un perro de la calle y un simio antes que ver como queman a mi adorado moño TTOTT- dijo de manera un tanto ovia llorando a mares abrazando a su moño de una manera un tanto posesiva, y el detector marco que era verdad. Dejando a todos con una gran gotita tipo anime detrás de sus cabezas.

\- ¿bieeeeen?, siguiente pregunta- dijo alex mirando primero a la pelirroja para luego dirigir su vista a Haru.

\- bien, bubbles, que es más horrible, ¿dejar que buttercup le rape el cabello a boomer o que rompan tus revistas de moda sin piedad?- le pregunta Haru a la ppgz rubia.

\- dejar que buttercup le rape el cabello a boomer, porque puedo comprar más revistas de moda, ademas, tengo tres de cada una- dijo con oviedad la rubia, y el detector indico que decia la verdad.

\- espera, ¿tres de cada una?- le dijeron todos menos la anfitriona pelinegra de ojos color cafés oscuros.

\- ¿y tu porque no te muestras ni al menos interesada en esto?- le dijeron a la chica mirándola algo, mmm, como decirlo, extrañados.

\- ummm, no se, tal vez porque no me parece extraño quisas- dijo con sarcasmo.

\- mejor ni pregunto- dijeron todos.

\- bien, siguiente pregunta, ¿Soul?- dijo alex.

\- Buttercup, que es mas traumante, ¿Ver a Butch sin camisa o que digan que ya no habrá mas luchas?- dijo el rubio.

\- que digan que ya no habrá más luchas- dijo traumada mesiéndose en un rincón abrazando sus rodillas, y era una verdad muy verdadera.

\- bien, última pregunta, ¿cleo-chan?- dijo cami-chan mirando a la nombrada.

\- Bunny ¿Que es mas doloroso? ¿Una chica coqueteando con Blitz o como matan conejos de la forma más sádica posible?- le pregunto cleo a la oji-púrpura.

\- ver como matan a los conejos! TTOTT- dijo traumada llorando a mares haciendole companía a la ppgz de orves verdes, y nuevamente, era verdad.

\- bien, creo que les quitaron la infancia a las dos O.o- dijo mey.

\- ñeeee, estaran bien- dijo cami-chan con sus manos sobre su cintura.- creo..., bien, ahora vamos con los retos- dijo sonriendo, recibiendo un 'bipolar' de los chicos, pero les resto importancia.

\- bien, el reto dice que brick, butch, boomer, blitz y alex deben jugar al pocky con ustedes chicas- dijo cleo sonriendo con malicia mirando a las las cuatro ppgz y la anfitriona.

\- ¡¿QUE?!- gritaron las cinco chicas sonrojadas al unísono.

\- un reto es un reto- les dijo cleo sonriendo y con sierta indeferencia a las cinco chicas extendiéndoles un cajita con pockys dentro.

\- bien /- dijeron tomando un pocky cada una y yendo junto al chico con el cual debian de jugar el pocky game.

Blossom se mostraba estática en frente de su contraparte, con los ojos cerrados y sonrojada, y entonces comienzan ambos comiendo de cada extremo del pocky hasta terminar en un beso, uno rápido. Lo mismo paso con los verdes y los azules.

Con cami-chan y alex, la cosa era diferente, la chica estaba en frente del chico al cual le aplicaba la 'Ley Del Hielo', igualmente estática, presionando sus ojos y con el pocky en su boca, y entonces ambos comienzan a comer de los extremos del pocky, pero este se rompe a la mitad, cuando faltaba de una mordida más para que termine en un beso, probocando que ambos abrieran los ojos comprobando que el pocky se habia roto. Lo mismo paso con blitz y bunny.

\- bien, el pocky se rompió justo antes del beso- dijo cami-chan aliviada bajo los 'oooohhu' desilucionados de algunas fangirls y de las chicas.

\- siguiente reto, brick, debes comportarte con madurez, ya que eres demasiado inmaduro para mi gusto- le dice mey al pelirojo.

\- ¿yo?, ¿inmaduro?- le dice 'ofendido'.

\- sip, I-N-M-A-D-U-R-O, inmaduro- le dice con una risita burlona.

\- hump- dice cruzado de brazos con los ojos errados y el ceño fruncido mientras volteaba a otro lado ofendido.

\- rey del drama XD- le dijo con burla cami-chan.

\- siguiente reto, boomer, debes comportarte como un caballero con bubbles- dijo alex.

\- bien- dijo el chico, mientras que sacaba un balde con agua fria de la nada y se la tiraba enzima a cami-chan.

\- ¡¿POR QUE MIERDA HICISTE ESO?!- le grito MUY enfada la chica, quien ahora estaba mojada de pies a cabeza.

\- es que dijo que fuera un caballero solo con bubbles ^.^U- dijo como si fuera lo más ovio, mientras que cami-chan tomaba de la nada un balde con agua caliente y se la tiraba al rubio.

\- a mano- dijo con suficiencia y una sonrisa macabra cruzada de brazos.

\- siguiente reto, butch, debes vestirte como bailarina y salir afuera bailando mientras gritas ''soy una niña que le encanta maquillarse y le tiene miedo hasta su propia sombra''- dice alex tratando de aguantar la risa.

\- ¿te fumaste algo?- le dijo enojado al chico cruzado de brazos.

\- o vamos, no me digas que tienes miedo, ¿o si?, alex, ¿desde cuando tenemos a una gallina como concursante?- dijo cami-chan mirando al chico con complicidad y una sonrisa burlona.

\- no lo se, ¿desde cuando?- le dijo el chico llevándole la corriente sonriendo burlon.

\- por lo visto, desde comienzos del programa- le dijo la chica.

\- no soy gallina- dijo butch enfadado y sonriendo, arrastrando las palabras.

\- ¿entonces porque no cumples el reto?- le dice la chica mirándolo de forma amenzante y acercándose a el.

\- porque no pienso humillarme de esa forma- le responde el pelinegro de orves verdes acercándose a ella tambien y de la misma forma.

\- gallina, gallina, gallina~- tarareaba una y otra vez la chica manteniendo su postura colmándole la pasiencia al chico.

\- arggg, ¡TE DEMOSTRARE QUE NO LO SOY!- le grito mientras se metía al camerino y salia con un disfras de bailarina color rosa pastel, con su cabello peinado en un rodete amarrado con un lazo en el mismo color y maquillado con sombra, rubor y labial en los mismos tonos de rosa, mientras que salia del estudio bailando como una bailarina y grita afuera-''¡Soy una niña que le encanta maquillarse y le tiene miedo hasta su propia sombra!~- Para luego ingresar al estudio y dirigirse a cami-chan- ¿y ahora?, ¿sigo siendo un gallina?- le pregunto satisfecho.

\- nop, ahora eres un marica XD- dijo la chica para luego reir sin parar en pequeñas carcajadas.

\- contigo no hay caso- dijo designado caminando al camerino.

\- ya ya reyna del drama, era solo un chiste, eso es conmemorable :), ya no eres un gallina, tal vez quedaste como marica y gay, pero ya no eres un gallina- dijo tratando de animarlo.

\- ñeeee, con eso me conformo- dijo e ingreso al camerino para luego salir vestido con su uniforme de rowdy.

\- ¿grabaste eso?- le dijeron cami-chan, cleo, mey y dezz a buttercup.

\- por supuesto que si, esto va pal youtube- dijo sonriendo mostrándoles el video donde se apreciaba a butch desde que salio del camerino hasta que ingreso nuevamente al estudio.

\- si quieres te presto mi cuenta o:)- dijo cami-chan sonriendo de una forma tan tierna que parecia tétrica.

\- aammm, chicas, es hora de seguir con el programa- dijo angel.

\- bien, butter, despues nos pasa el video, vale?- dijo la anfitriona de orves cafés oscuros.

\- claro- dijo esta ya en su lugar.

\- ahora, blitz, debes hacer cosplay de Hatsune Miku XD- dijo alex riendo junto con los rowdys, cleo y dezz al vorde de las lágrimas.

\- ven, que yo tengo hasta el cosplay de shooter miku!- dijo cami-chan tomándole la mano a blitz y arrastrándolo literalmente hasta su camerino, del cual salio blitz vestido de Miku y cami-chan vestida de shooter Miku.

\- ¿y tu por que te disfrasas?- le dijo alex a la chica.

\- queria hacer cosplay tambien, y como el esta usando el de miku, yo me quedo con el de shooter miku- le responde la chica.

\- ¿que acaso ustedes no se hablaban?- les preguntan todos a nustros dos anfitriones pelinegros de orves cafés oscuros.

\- ñeeeee, me aburri de ignorarlo y lo perdone- dijo la chica encogíendose de hombros dejando a todos con una gotita tipo anime detrás de sus cabezas.- ahora, chicos, deben de recibir 'la charla'- dijo cami-chan de una forma muy perversa haciendo estremeser a los 4 chicos.- y tu te salvaste- le dijo indiferente a blitz mientras este suspiraba aliviado.

\- pero ya sabemos todo sobre eso- dijeron los 3 rowdys sonrojados y asustados al unísono.

\- no interesa, un reto es un reto, ahora, vengan- dijo la llamándolos mientras se encontraba en el marco de la puerta de la sala de torturas junto con jeff, por lo que los 3 rowdys de estremesieron y se dirigieron junto a la chica y el chico, quienes los miraban sonriendo de una forma que aria que cualquiera se hiciera en los pantalones.

 _30 MINUTOS DESPUES_.

\- creo que les quitaste la infancia- dijo alex de forma indiferente mirándo a los chicos.

\- ñeee, no es para tanto, estaran bien...- dijo la chica cruzada de brazos mirando a los rowdys meserse en un rincon abrazando sus rodillas en el suelo rodeados por un aura depresiva y claramente traumados.-creo- finalizo la chica llendo con el resto junto con alex.- ahora, la siguiente carta, ¿Damián?-

\- oki, la siguiente carta es de **CleoMatsukoto** , y dice:

 _Mi nombre es CleoMatsukoto_

 _Retos:_  
 _Blitz y Bunny los encierren en un cuarto oscuro 30 minutos_  
 _Despues de que Blitz termine su reto los rrbz tienen que ir de compras con Bubbles_  
 _Buttercup debe usar un vestido todo el cap_  
 _Blossom y Brick deben besarse durante 5 minutos_

 _Verdades:_

 _¿chicos se divirtieron llendo de compras con Bubbles?_  
 _Blossom te gusto el beso_  
 _Chicas si tuvieran que casarse con un rrbz cual sería_  
 _Chicos les caigo bien_

 _Conductores del programa me gustaria preguntarles si puedo aparecer y quedarme permanentemente en su programa y si su respuesta es un si les dare mi descripcion_

\- bien, blitz, bunny, a cumplir su reto- dijo alex, y los nombrados se fueron sonrojados a un cuarto al cual les guio cami-chan, el cual estaba completamente oscuro. Al cabo de 3 minutos, ambos salieron extremadamente sonrojados, despeinados y con la ropa algo desacomodada.

\- ahora, rowdys, deben ir de compras con bubbles- dijo cami-chan.

\- chicos, ¿cuanto dinero tienen?- les pregunto la rubia.

\- ¿por que preguntas?- le dijo algo desconfiado el lider.

\- nada, curiosidad- les responde sonriendo.

\- ¿puedo ir?- le dijo cami-chan a alex poniendo ojos de cachorrito muy emosionada.

\- el reto es para ellos- le responde el chico.

\- que malos que son todos TTOTT- dijo llorando a mares.

Al cabo de una hora vuelven los 4 rrbz y la ppgz rubia, pero los chicos estaban cargando como unas 10 bolsas de compra y aproximadamente más de 6 cajas de zapatos cada uno, manteniendo apenas el equilibrio, mientras que bubbles solo llevaba una sola bolsa.

\- nos dejaste en bancarrotaaaa! TTOTT- les dicen llorando a mares los 4 una vez dejaron las bolsas y cajas en el camerino de la rubia, con algo de ayuda de cami-chan, quien le recibió voluntariamente una caja y dos bolsas a cada uno.

\- oh vamos, no es para tanto- les responde esta.

\- ¡¿que no es para tanto?!, ¡nos hiciste gastar más de 1.000 dólares en ropa y zapatos cada uno!- le gritaron alterados a la chica.

\- si creen que eso es mucho, esperen a salir de compras con ella tambien- les dijo alex señalando a la pelinegra a su lado.- por ella casi debo 10.000 dólares en el extranjero y casi me impidieron el ingreso en Canadá-

\- ¡hey!, no es mi culpa que cuando estabamos en Canadá buscando a ya sabes qué decidas agredir a un chico que me pregunto la hora y me invito a salir- le dijo enojada.

\- yo no lo agredí, estaba justificando algunas cosas con el- le respondió en el mismo tono a la chica.

\- ¡justificaste justo en su nariz!- le respondio alterada cami-chan.

\- mejor sigamos con el programa- dijo alex cambian de tema cruzado de brazos.

\- agg, luego discutimos esto- le responde la chica enfada y resignada.

\- bien, buttercup, vestido por todo el cap- dijo el chico satisfecho por haberse salido con la suya, al menos hasta el final del programa. En otras palabras, más tiempo para pensar en una excusa.- ¿buttercup?- dijo al notar la falta de presencia de la chica, luego mira a sus amigas.- ¿donde esta?

\- dijo 'ni en un millón de años' y se fue con jeff- le responde bubbles con inocencia.

\- oh, bien, en ese caso...- dijo cami-chan para luego mirar a los rojos con malicia en su rostro mezclado con inocencia.- ustedes dos deben besarse por 5 minutos, y sin esepciones-

\- bien- le responden al unísono los rojos, una sonrojada y otro feliz de la vida. Entonces blossom se hacerca lentamente a su contraparte, pero este la toma de la cintura y la hacerca a el y cumplen con su reto, mientras que cierta pelinegra de orves cafés oscuros grababa todo con su celular.

\- ahora, las verdades- dice alex, y justo entra en escena una traumada, despeinada y agitada buttercup, con su ropa razgada y unos cuantos cortes en sus brazos, rostro y piernas, respirando pesada y agitadamente.

\- de igual manera, no me arrepiento- dijo para luego ingresar a su camerino y salir de el con su ropa en condiciones y todas sus heridas cubiertas con banditas y unas cuantas vendas, las cuales le puso cami-chan.- gracias-

\- nande mo nai!- le responde esta sonriente.- chicos, ¿se divirtieron llendo de compras con bubbles?-

\- ¡¿y tu que crees?!- le responden estos alterados.

\- bloss, ¿te gustó el beso?- dijo con picardía.

\- poquito si- dijo avergonzada y roja como un tomate escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

\- Chicas, ¿si tuvieran que casarse con un rrbz cual sería?- les pregunto cuiriosa.

\- bueno, por naturaleza, con nuestras contrapartes- dijeron sonrojadas haciendo sonrojar a los rowdys.

\- chicos, ¿les cae bien cleo-chan?- dijo con tono de ternura cami-chan.

\- claro, pero no más compras con bubbles por favor- dijeron mirando a cleo, y más como sugerencia sono como súplica.

\- ahora, pasemos a la siguiente carta, ¿Haru?- dijo cami-chan mirando al nombrado.

\- ya que, la carta es de **angelsvampire29:**

 _Hola muajajajajaja una cosa angelsvampire29 ella no sabe nada de esto xDD use su fantic de ella como lo tenia abrierto jajajja ella no sabe nada de esto ok le voy a poner un reto ella y también los rrbz y ppgz_  
 _1... Que angelsvampire29 parezca y dure todo el programa ( ella es pelo rojo ojos azules buen cuerpo xD no voy a decir como es solo invente eso haga se como es y has como si que los rrbz la conocen )_  
 _2... angelsvampire29 y momoko hagan una pelean en lodo vestidas en bikini ( como esas chicas pelean lodo y ella sabe pelar angelsvanpire sabe pelear)_  
 _3...que todas las chicas disfrazadas unas de diablas y ángeles xD y bailen sexy y se queden asi en vestidas así todo el programa_  
 _4... que los rrbz besen en los labios alas chicas que están en foro ellos quieren menos las ppgz_  
 _5... brick y angelsvampire29 entren al cuarto oscuro (Lemon )tienen que hacerlo obligatorio dure 1 hora 2 horas nadie puede interumpir y momoko la sujetan para que no haga nada_  
 _6... butch y Brick a angelsvampire29 toquen donde quieran_  
 _7...boomer haga algo pervertido a miyako_  
 _8... butch besa en los labios a mi amiga angelsvampire29_  
 _9...brick y butch tienen que eligir a quien besar a miyako , o angelsvampire29 lo tienen que hacerlo tiene elijan solo esas dos o quieren besar la misma bésala_  
 _Verdades_  
 _1...angelsvampire29 me odias (de seguro si )_  
 _2...me odian por los retos_  
 _3...chicas estuvieron celos_  
 _4...brick y butch le gusto tocar mi amiga angelsvampire29_  
 _creo que es todo XD de seguro me va matar angelsvampire29 por los retos jajajaja adiós_

\- bien, con ustedes, ¡angelsvampire29!- dicen los anfitriones al unísono.

\- hola :D- dijo ella entrando en escena mientras los rowdys se alegraban, es una chica de cabello rojo, ojos azules y buen cuerpo, estaba vestida con un short azul claro, unas botas negras gamuzadas, una blusa mangas largas blanca, un chaleco abrochado negro con una corbata del mismo color y una boina de mujer tipo visera de tela color negro. (angelsvampira29, espero y te halla gustado la ropa w)- no se como llegue aqui pero es un gusto estar en el programa de todos modos =3-

\- ahora, comensemos con los retos. bloss, angelsvampire29, deben hacer una pelea en lodo en bikini- dijo alex mientras brick preparaba junto con dezz, cleo y cami-chan una cámara de video.

\- esta bien- dijeron ambas designadas mientras se dirigían al camerino seguidas de angel, quien les dio unas bikinis muy lindas y parecidas. La de blossom era de dos piezas en un rosa chicle con corazones blancos y la angelsvampira29 era tambien de dos piezas pero en un rojo fuego con corazones negros. Luego, ambas e dirigieron a un gran charco de lodo y se pusieron a pelear bajo las miradas de todos y las cámaras de video de los antes nombrados, y gano angelsvampire29, lueo se fueron al camerino, se dieron una ducha y salieron con la ropa que tenian anteriormente.

\- ahora- dicen todos los chicos con miradas sombriamente pervertidas- deben disfrazarse unas de ángeles y otras de diablitas y bailar sexy y quedarse así por todo el programa- dijeron en una forma extremadamente pervertida al punto en que las chicas se sonrojaron al máximo y se fueron al camerino, y cuando digo todas son TODAS.

Luego de un pequeño (gran) tiempo salieron del camerino. Blossom, dezz, buttercup, cleo, mey y angelsvampire29 fueron las primeras en salir, estaban vestidas de diablitas, el disfraz constaba de un vestido rojo corto sin mangas con unos detalles en negro , unos calcetines negros por arriba de las rodillas con un moño rojo en frente, unos zapatos de plataforma cerrada color negro gamuzados de 14 cm, una diadema de cuernitos de biablita rojos, un gran tridente rojo, una colita de diablita y con alas similares a las de un angel, solo que negras y en puntas. Tenian el cabello suelto y estaban maquilladas con delineador y rimel negro y sombra y labial en un rojo fuego. Luego salieron bubbles, angel y bunny disfrazadas de angeles, que constaba de un vestido de encaje corto blanco, unos calcetines de la misma altura que las diablitas pero en blanco, unos zapatos como los de las diablitas pero en blanco tambien, una coronita de angel doradita (me olvide el nombre de esa cosa, mis disculpas ._.) y alas de angel, estaban maquilladas con un labial rojo mate, rimel y delineador negro y tenian el cabello suelto. La última en salir fue cami-chan, tambien estaba de angel, pero diferente, tenia una blusa de mangas cortas medio justa en la parte del busto y suelto en lo que le sigue hasta llegar a la mitad del muslo, la cual se encontraba muy razgada y con manchas de sangre y tierra, unos shorts de tela cortos color blanco en las mismas condiciones que la blusa, un par de zapatos sin taco blancos con manchitas de sangre y tierra y unas pequeñas alas de angel en las mismas condiciones, tenia rimel, labial y delineador negro, pero estaba algo escurrido por su rostro, como si hubiese llorado, tenia el rostro con razguños, cortes, manchas de sangre y tierra. tenia el cabello suelto pero algo enredado, despeinado y sucio, y sus brazos y piernas tenian cortes, manchas de sangre y tierra. Salio con una sonrisa y actuando como si nada. Luego de eso se pusieron a bailar sexy y probocativamente, al terminar de bailar, se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares para seguir con el programa.

\- bien, chicos, deben besar a cualquier chica del foro menos a las ppgz y cami-chan- dijo alex.

\- espera, espera, espera... aqui no dice que menos a cami-chan- dijo cleo, recibiendo una mirada fulminante, cortesía de alex.

\- entonces, ¿podemos besar a cualquier chica del foro menos a las ppgz?- dijeron al unísono recibiendo un enfadado y resignado ''si'', cortesía de alex. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigieron a besar a todas sus fangirls, luego de eso, besaron a angelsvampire29, angel y mey. Y, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada burlona y con claras intenciones a alex, los 4 rowdys se dirigen hacia la anfitriona de orves cafés oscuros y, bajo la furiosa mirada de alex (a quien habían amarrado con cadenas, cuerdas y unas 4 camisas de fuerza a una silla), cada uno tomo delicadamente del mentón a la chica, haciendo que levantara la mirada para depositar un beso en sus labios (puesto que estaba escuchando música con unos auriculares blancos y mirando sus manos mientras jugaba con sus dedos y tarareaba en voz baja el escribillo de la canción). Luego de que cleo y dezz desataran a alex, este tomo de la playera a los rowdys y se metió a la sala de torturas con unas tijeras, apenas se cerró la puerta, se escucharon los gritos de los rowdys, primero el de brick diciendo 'solo fue un pequeño beso!' y luego el de boomer que decia 'fue idea de brick! TTOTT'. A los 36 minutos se abrió la puerta de la sala de torturas, de la cual salieron primero unos traumados rowdys y detrás de ellos un alegre alex, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- traumados por segunda vez, quien lo diría -.-U- fue lo que dijo cami-chan apreciando a los 4 rrbz mesiéndose en el ya oficial rincón de traumas con los ojos llorosos.

\- oye, te puedo hacer una pregunta?- le dijo alex a la chica.

\- claro- le responde esta.

\- de que estas disfrazada?- le dijo enarcando una ceja.

\- de un angel zombie creepypasta- le dijo con suficiencia y una sonrisa de 'que acaso no es muy ovio?'.

\- okey?, y porque ese cuarteto de idiotas te beso a ti, mey, angel y angelsvampire29 menos cleo y dezz?- le dijo claramente enfadado.

\- porque las dos los amenazaron con torturarlos de una forma muy, muy, emmm... como decirloooo?... muy tu y yo- le respondio la chica, culla respuesta le bastó al chico.

\- ahora- dijo cleo con una sonrisa sádica- rojito, tu y angelsvampire29 deben hacer lemon obligatoriamente en un cuarto oscuro por una o dos horas mientras blossy esta amarrada- dijo con cleo sacando una cámara de visión infraroja (de esas que pueden ver en la oscuridad) cundo nota presencia del chico- rojito?-

\- se fue con jeff y las fans y dejó esta nota para ti- dijo bunny dandole la nota a cleo, la cual comenzó a leerla en voz alta.

\- _'querida cleo, te escribo para decirte que angelsvampire29 es una amiga mia, y que no pienso hacer 'eso' con ella, y mucho menos si tu lo grabas. En otras palabras, pedirme que haga cosas indecentes con ella es como pedirme que haga cosas indecentes contigo, jamas lo voy a hacer._

 _atte: brick._

 _P.D.: Comete los calzones de butch. Besos!'._

maldito hijo de-

\- sigamos con el programa- dijo cami-chan tapándole la boca a cleo para que no terminara esa oración.- alex, que sigue?-

\- butch y brick deben tocar a angelsvampire29 donde quieran- dijo leyendo la carta. Justo salio brick del cuarto del demonio o de las fans con la ropa fuera de lugar y faltándole algunas prendas, con razguños y besos por todas partes, despeinado y con un gran semblante de trauma.

\- rojito, verdecito, cumplan su reto- les dijo dezz.

\- bien- dijeron si rodeos, para luego mirarse y mirar a angelsvampire29, la tomaron de una mano cada uno y le depositaron un beso en su mejilla, bajo la mirada incrédula de todos.- que?, ella nos intimida- dijeron señalando a cami-chan, la cual estaba para con los brazos a un costado y con un semblante como serio e indescriptible, rodeada par un aura oscura, en otras palabras: dizfras+mirada+postura+aura=trauma seguro.

\- ahora boomer-san debe hacerle algo pervertido a bubbles-chan- dijo angel de forma alegre, hasta que procesó sus palabras y se sonrojó.

\- ya escuchaste boomer, debes hacerle algo pervertido a bubbles... boomer?- dijo cami-chan notando la falta de presencia tanto del rubio como de la rubia.

\- en el cuarto oscuro con bubbles- le dijo blitz señalando al cuarto culla puerta estaba cerrada.

\- y cleo y dezz?- volvió preguntar.

\- grabando- dijo butch.

A los 5 minutos se escucho una gran bofetada proveniente del cuarto e inmediatamente dirigieron todos su mirada a este, del cual salia una ofendida y sonrojda bubbles, cruzada de brazo, y detrás de ella venia el rubio con una gran marca roja de la mano de la rubia en su mejilla derecha. Al segundo salieron las dos anfitrionas.

\- valio la pena- dijo el rubio con su mano en su mejilla roja.

\- que sigue?- dijo cami-chan.

\- butch debe besar en los labios a angelsvampire29- le responde mey.

\- butch?- dijo cami-chan, notando que butch ya estaba besando a angelsvampire29. Al cabo de 3 minutos terminó el beso.

\- ahora, brick y butch deben de elegir entre besar a bubbles o angelsvampire29-dijo mey.

\- pueden besar a la misma si quieren- agregó angel.

Ambos hermanos se miraron entre sí y asintieron, se dirigieron a angelsvampire29 y la besaron (para aclarar, boomer tenia en sus manos un látigo y dos muy afilados cuchillos que les pidió prestado a jeff y cami-chan).

\- ahora, tocan las verdades, Simón?- dijo cami-chan.

\- angelsvampire29, odias a la redactora de la carta?- dijo este.

\- y tu que crees- dijo esta con una sonrisa fingida y torcida.

\- Damián?-

\- odian a la redactora de la carta por los retos?- dijo en nombrado.

\- ñeeeeeeeeee- dijeron todos encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Haru?-

\- chicas, tuvieron celos?- dijo este.

\- emmmmmm, no, ella nos cae bien y son solo retos, cualquier cosa podria pasar- dijeron las nombradas.

\- Soul?-

\- brick y butch, les gustó tocar a angelsvampire29?- preguntó el nombrado.

\- le tocamos las manos, no creo que eso se disfrute mucho -.-U- dijeron estos.

\- ahora, siguiente carta, Soul?- dijo cami-chan.

\- la siguiente y ultima carta es de **anonima,** y dice:

 _Retos: (no se pueden negar a ninguno,tampoco ir a la sala de tortura,tienen que hacerlo SI O SI)_  
 _Momoko-come el chocolate mas grande que encuentres :3_  
 _Brick-no uses tu gorra por todo el capitulo :D_  
 _Miyako-actua y viste como kaoru_  
 _Boomer-besa a la primera chica desconocida que encuentres en la calle y dile "lo siento,pero el destino no nos permite estar juntos,ademas,estas gorda" y luego corre xD_  
 _Kaoru-vistete de princesa xD_  
 _Butch-vistete como castiel de corazon de melon (si no sabes quien es,busca imagenes en google)_  
 _Brick y butch- tienen que darse un beso,pero nada de normal,de pico y de esos que se dan los bebes xD tiene que ser en la boca y durar al menos 20 segundos xD_  
 _Verdades_  
 _Boomer-tus hermanos son tiernos contigo? O te han dicho que eres especial para ellos?_  
 _Butch- porque no te cortas el cabello? Aunque yo creo que te ves sexy -3-_  
 _Brick- porque siempre llevas tu gorra? Que tiene de especial?_  
 _Kaoru- porque no te gusta ser femenina?_  
 _Momoko- porque te gustan tanto los dulces? (Aunque a mi tambien me encantan)_  
 _Miyako- eres rubia natural? Porque siempre llevas dos coletas y no el cabello suelto? A MI TAMBIÉN ME GUSTA DISEÑAR ROPA!_  
 _Brick y butch- como se sintió el beso? xD_  
 _Todos- me odian?_  
 _Bueno eso es todo,VERDES,SON MI PAREJA FAVORITA,PERO ME GUSTA MAS LA DE BRICK X BUTCH xD_

\- bien, blossy, come el chocolate más grande que encuentres, si quieres te ayudo :3- le dijo cami-chan con estrellitas en sus ojos.

\- el reto es para ella- le dijo alex mientras le daba a blossom un chocolate de su altura (de la altura de alex), y a cami-chan le daba una gran caja de chocolates. Las dos chicas se pusieron felices y les salian chispitas y estrellitas de los ojos mientras comenzaban a comer.

\- grick, go guses gu goggra gog go gue gesga gel grograma- dijo cami-chan con la boca llena de chocolates, pero aun así se le entendio, algo.

\- bien TTOTT- el nombrado mientras le daba su gorra a alex.

\- bubbles, viste y actúa como buttercup- dijo angel.

\- bien- dijo esta mientras entraba en el camerino y salia con uno short largo y olgado verde, una blusa olgada verde manzana con franjas amarillas, una chamarra deportiva verde y unas nike verde oscuro con negro. Su cabello esta despeinado muy a lo buttercup y tenia una gorra como la de brick hacia atrás pero de color verde azul con negro. Imitó cada movimiento de buttercup a la perfección, incluso el gesto.

\- boomer, besa a la primera chica desconocida que encuentres en la calle y dile "lo siento,pero el destino no nos permite estar juntos,ademas,estas gorda" y luego corre XD- dijo dezz.

Boomer salio del estudio y camino por las calles hasta llegar al parque, tomo del brazo a una chica de estatura media, de cabello castaño oscuro lásio suelto y ojos verdes vestida con una camisa blanca abrochada, una corbata azul, una falda tableada azul, calcetines escolares color azul, unos zapatos escolares negros y un cuaderno entre manos, acorraló su cintura y la beso, luego le dijo:

\- lo siento, pero el destino nonos permite estar juntos, además, estas gorda- para luego salir corriendo dejando a la chica desconcertada y con cara de WTF?!.

\- buttercup, viste de princesa- dijo mey.

\- grrrrrr, bien- dijo extremádamente enfadada escupiendo las palabras para luego ingresar al camerino de cosplay y salir vestida como blancanieves, con todo y peinado.

\- butch, viste como castiel de corazón de melon- dijo cleo mientras le tomaba fotografías a buttercup.

\- okey- dijo este mientras ingresaba al camerino de cosplay y salia vestido conuna playera roja con una cabeza de calabera blanca en medio, una chaqueta negra desabrochada que le llegaba por arriba del ombligo, unos jeans negros con una cadena plateada y unas zapatillas rojas con blanco, tenia su cabello suelto y ahora era pelirojo y sus ojos, antes verde oscuro, ahora eran de color gris oscuro.- ¡¿acaso era necesario el tinte y los lentes de contacto?!- le grito enojado a cami-chan.

\- la verdad, sip- le respondió la chica calmada y serenamente, con algo de burla.- ¿que sigue?-

\- brick y butch deben darse un beso en los labios y durar al menos 20 segundos, menos de eso, no- dijo alex, apreciando como cleo, dezz y cami-chan sacaban unas dos cámaras, sus celulares y unas 4 cámaras de video.

\- adsghks, al fin algo de yaoi en el programa /- dijo cami-chan emocionada.

\- ¡¿deberas piensas que cumpliremos ese reto?!- le gritaron los 2 rowdys.

\- la carta dice que lo tienen que cumplir si o si o:3- dijo la chica como un tierno angelito.

Los dos se miraron y se dieron un beso que duró 20 segundos exactos, dejando a boomer, blitz, alex, las ppgz, angel y mey con cara de WTF?!, a cleo y dezz riendose sin control en el suelo y subiendo el video y fotos a todas las páginas posibles de internet y a cami-chan y otras fans del yaoi gritando como lokas, inmediatamente se cumplieron los 20 segundos, ambos chicos se fueron literalmente volando a vomitar y labarse la boca con agua, jabón, detergente, dentrífico, perfume y variedades infinitas de mentas y dulces.

\- gracias- dijeron al unísono ambos recibiendo un chocolate que les dio cami-chan.

\- ahora las verdades, Simón?- dijo la chica.

\- boomer, tus hermanos son tiernos contigo o te han dicho que eres especial para ellos?-

\- si por tiernos te refieres a tirarme en un bote de basura CON basura desde la montaña más alta de tokyo y con respecto a la segunda, traumarme desde que teniamos 13 con gore avansado, entonces si, son muy tiernos y demostrativos conmigo, gracias por recordármelo- dijo mesiéndose en el rincón de tráumas abrazando sus rodillas.

\- Damián?-

\- butch, por que no te cortas el cabello?, aunque ella cree que te ves sexy -3-

\- porque no se me dá la regalada gana- dijo enfadado y cruzado de brazos.

\- Haru?-

\- brick, porque siempre llevas tu gorra?, que tiene de especial?-

\- la verdá no lo se -3- dijo dejando a todos con una gran gotita anime detrás de sus cabezas.

\- Soul?-

\- buttercup, porque no te gusta ser femenina?-

\- nunca dije que no me gustase, es solo que tengo una personalidad propia- dijo mientras que cami-chan la abrazaba llorando a mares y diciendo _'esa es mi buttercup TTOTT'._

\- Mey? TTOTT-

\- blossom, por que te gustan tanto los dulces?-

\- porque son simplemente deliciosos! w- dijo muy feliz y alegre.

\- angel?-

\- bubbles, eres rubia natural?, por que llevas siempre dos coletas?-

\- si, si soy rubia natural, porque lo dudas?, y porque me gusta y me veo adorable ^.^- dijo bubbles alegre.

\- dezz?-

\- brick y butch, como estuve el beso? XD-

\- y tu que creees?!- dijeron extra enojados.

\- y por último, cleo-chan?-

\- todos, la odiamos?-

\- Bueno, odiar es una palabra fuerte, asi que no, no te odiamos anonima, aunque no respondo por brick y butch -.-U- dijo cami-chan, siendo comprendida por todos.

\- y bueno, eso fue todo- dijo cleo.

\- per antes de irnos, tenemos una notica que darles- dijo mey.

\- y es que estuvimos pensando, y empesaremos a darle tematica al programa- dijo alex.

\- es decir, que abrá algunas ediciones del programa en las cuales estaremos en una playa, un campo militar, de picnic en el bosque de peludito, en una convención de anime, etc.- dijo cami-chan.

\- bueno, eso seria todo, gracias por venir chicos y angelsvampire29- dijo angel.

\- nos vemos en la próxima- dijeron todos.- y no se olviden de bunny y blitz, sayonara!-


	4. musho lemon censurado en el cap 7w7

**cami-chan: wolii! XD**

 **alex: como estan?**

 **cami-chan: regresamos para traerles la cuarta edición de nuestro programa.**

 **alex: y sin más preámbulos, el cap.**

* * *

 **MUSHO LEMON CENSURADO EN EL CAP 7W7.**

\- ¡REGRESA AQUÍ!-

\- jajaja, nooo- dijo nada más ni nada menos que la anfitriona de orves cafés oscuros un tanto burlona corriendo.

\- ¡TE DIJE QUE REGRESES AQUÍ!- dijo nada más que jeff mientras perseguía a la anfitriona enojado.

\- y yo te dije que noo- dijo nuevamente la chica.

\- ¡te tengo!- dijo jeff al atrapar a la chica, pero esta se soltó de su agarre, provocando que el cayera al suelo.

\- oh vamos jeff, no es para tanto- le dijo la chica.

\- no- le dijo este cruzado de brazos sentado en el suelo.

\- porfaaa- le dijo de nuevo la chica.

\- no-

\- onegai?- le dijo con un tierno puchero, ojitos de cachorro irresistibles y con sus manos juntas, sin duda, se veía adorable.

\- argg, bien- le dijo resignado.

\- ¡arigatoo, jeffy-kun!- le dijo alegre mientras lo abrazaba.

\- comenzamos en 5- dijo el director.

\- me voy a mi sala, suerte- le dijo jeff a la chica mientras se iba a SU sala de torturas.

\- arigato!- le responde esta.

\- 4-

\- ¿ya estas lista?- le dijo alex.

\- ¡hai!- le responde la chica alegre y enérgica.

\- 3-

\- ¿ya comienza?- le preguntó mey, acompañada de angel y dezz.

\- hai, ¿y cleo-chan?- le preguntó la chica.

-nuse, debe estar por llegar- le responde la castaña.

\- 2-

\- hola- dice cleo mientras se pone junto a blos anfitriones.- ¿ya comienza?-

\- ¡hai!- le dijeron todos.

\- 1, ¡al aire!-

\- ¡bienvenidos a demashitaa powerpuff girls z and rowdyruff boys z verdad o desafío!- dijeron los seis anfitriones.

\- ¿como están?- dijo cami-chan, quien vestía con una blusa ombliguera negra justa de tirantes, el sueter de jeff (el cual tenia muchas manchas de sangre y le anda un tanto grande, por lo que le cubria completamente las manos y le llegaba por debajo del muslo), unos shorts negros razgados que apenas se veían con el sueter y unas zapatillas usher negras de cintas blancas, su cabello como siempre, pero ahora le llegaba a la mitad de la mitad de la espalda.

\- pues, esperamos que bien- dijo alex, el cual vestía una playera gris oscuro, un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una chamarra blanca desabrochada parecida al sueter de jeff y unas zapatillas skate supra negras de cintas blancas (estaba usando la capucha 7.7). Pero tenía el brazo vendado y una bendita en la mejilla derecha.

\- ya que venimos con cap nuevo.- dijo cleo, la cual vestía un vestido strapples rojo oscuro con unas medias de red negras y tacones negros de unos 10 cm, tenia el cabello recojido en una coleta.

\- que les parece si le damos la bienvenida a nuestras invitadas especiales de hoy?- dijo mey, quien vestía una blusa blanca de tirantes, un sueter de tela medio fino y medio olgado color lavanda, unos shorts cortos blancos razgados y unas vans de mujer negras de cintas blancas. Su cabello estaba recogido en dos coletas bajas.

\- con ustedes...- dijeron angel y dezz al unísono. Angel vestía con una camisa de mujer mangas cortas blanca abrochada, una falda con volados rosa que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas y la usaba sobre la camisa y unas balerinas blancas. Su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza de lado con una diadema con brullitos rosa. Y dezz vestía con una blusa blanca de tirantes y enzima de esta una blusa medio olgada negra de ombro caído, unos jeans azúl oscuro razgados y unas zapatillas de mujer janoski negras de cintas blancas. Su cabello estaba suelto y usaba una gorra plana negra con la palabra 'Dezz' en letras bien chidas blancas y unas gafas de sol cuadradas sobre la gorra.

\- Angelsvampire29 y Luna the killer!- dijeron los seis al unísono.

\- Holaaa!- dijeron ambas mientras ingresaban al estudio. la primera era Angelsvampire29 vestía una chaqueta de algodón blanca desabrochada, una blusa ombliguera negra justa de mangas cortas con una estrella blanca en medio, unos shorts negros medio cortos razgados, unas botas cortas de plataforma negras, una gorra plana de mujer rosa chicle con negro con la palabra 'AV 29' en letras blancas bien chidas (la tenia puesta como de costado y tambien tenia puesta la capucha de su chaqueta sobre la gorra) y unos lentes de sol cuadrados negros. Y la segunda era Luna the killer, era una chica de tez blanca, cabello negro hasta la cintura liso con mechas rojas, ojos esmeralda, de unos 1,60 m de altura, de cuerpo perfecto(XD), vestía un short negro razgado, un top negro, una campera ombliguera blanca con manchas de sangre, unas vans negras y una fila de aros en la oreja derecha y uno en su ombligo, es bipolar, pervertida(7w7) sádiaca y amable con las personas que les tiene confianza y las ppgz.

\- y ahora, con ustedes, las ppgz y los rrbz!- dijeron nuevamente los anfitriones.

\- hola que tal!- dijeron los 8 al unísono.

\- jejeje, veo que jeff no deja de divertirse - dijo bubbles con una gotita anime al ver el suerte que usaba cami-chan.

\- por que lo dices?- dijo esta un tanto confundida.

\- por las manchas de sangre- le respondió la rubia.

\- el sueter estaba limpio cuando se lo quité- le dijo cami-chan, por lo que todos retrocedieron 1 paso.- oigan, les explicaré porque está así- les dijo, por lo que se hacercaron para escucharla.- es que jeff estaba durmiendo, y al quitarle el sueter de una forma muy suave y delicada (se lo quitó de la nada, asiendo que jeff callera al suelo) me caí al suelo, por lo que me arrastre por el suelo cuando me puse el suerter para poder salir sin hacer ruido (jeff ya estaba despierto, pero todavía no se daba cuenta de las cosas XD). Mmmmm, creo que esta sangre es de ustedes- dijo curiosa. - bien, comensemos con el programa- finalizó contenta.

\- espera!, antes queremos hacerte una pregunta...- dijeron las ppgz.

\- adelante- dijo cami-chan.

\- ¿que cojones le pasó a éste en el brazo?- dijeron los rowdys tratando de aguantar la risa.

\- es lo que le pasa por bocón. Con eso, espero y aprendas a no subestimar a una chica 7.7- dijo cami-chan, para decir esto último mirando al chico cruzada de brazos.

\- si, si, si- dijo alex enfadado.

\- ahora, comencemos con el cap n.n- (bueno, supongo q ya saben quien lo dijo XD)

\- Luna, nos haces los honores?- dijo alex.

\- claro, la carta es de **Angelsvampire29** ,y dice:

Hola muajajajajaja una cosa angelsvampire29 ella no sabe nada de esto xDD use su fantic otra ves de ella como lo tenia abrierto jajajja ella no sabe nada de esto ok le voy a poner un reto ella y también los rrbz y ppgz  
Retos  
1... Que angelsvampire29 parezca y dure 2 dias en programa puede les puede ayudar (pon que tiene unos lentes de sol como ocultaba algo )  
2...bubbles haga pervertido a boomer tiene que hacerlo  
3 que bubbles y boomer vayan al cuarto oscuro duren 2 horas (lemon tienen que hacerlo obligatorio y nada de grabar )  
4...buch y buttercup igual hagan como lo hicieron bubbles y boomer duren 2 horas ( lemon) tienen que hacerlo obligatorio nada de grabar  
5...Angelsvampire29 cante de shakira ojos así vestida eso usa bailar árabe o vientre(ella sabe baila bien vientre o árabe )  
6... angelsvampire29 coquetee a brick y se siente las piernas de brick dure todo el programa  
7...Angelsvampire29 se quite los lentes del sol vean que tiene el ojo ( tiene ojo morado la golpeo su novio bueno ex terminaron ) y les mande un video vean como fue el golpe  
8... vayan golpen al tipo que le hizo angelsvampire29  
9... angelsvampire29 y brick vayan al cuarto oscuro duren 2 horas tiene que hacerlo obligatorio y nada de grabar ( lemon )  
10... Las chicas tienen que coquetear cualquiera chicos solo de estan hay  
11...momoko y brick juegen a pocky  
Verdades  
1..rrbz como se pusieron de ver su amiga angelsvampire29 con el ojo morado  
2...les gusto golpear al ex novio de angelsvampire29 xD  
bueno es todo perdón no se me ocurrió nada poner los retos xD

\- bien, dos dias serian dos ediciones del programa, verdad?- dijo cami-chan algo confundida.

\- creo- le dijeron todos.

\- bien, primer reto- dijo cleo, mientras dirigía su mirada a la ppgz y el rrbz azul, al igual que dez, cami-chan y luna.

\- deberas debo hacerlo?- dijo una sonrojada y avergonzada bubbles.

\- hai- dijeron todos.

\- aunque...- dijo cami-chan llamando la atención de todos.- si quieres, puedes hacerlo en un cuarto- dijo la chica, a lo que la rubia se fue corriendo tomada de la mano de bubbles al camerino de cosplay.

\- podemos grabar?- dijeron cleo, dezz y Luna esperanzadas.

\- li, ya oyeron los retos que siguen, así que denle un respiro- les dijo la chica pelinegra decilucionándolas.- aunque...- dijo asiendo que las tres levantaran la mirada- puedo hacer esto- dijo con la inocencia al máximo mientras presionaba un botón y en una gran pantalla de veía a la rubia prácticamente violando al rubio, ya que lo besaba muy seductoramente y lo tocaba por todos lados, y cuando digo todos es T-O-D-O-S.

todo el mundo: O/O

cami-chan/cleo/dezz/Luna: esa carita de angel nunca me engaño, y por lo visto, le tenia ganas U.u

\- ahora, bubbles corazón, boomer idiota, los dos, hentai en un cuarto oscuro por 2 horas- dijo cleo.

los azules: O/O

\- obligatoriamente- dijo dezz.

\- p-p-pero...- dijo apenas bubbles super sonrojada.

\- gomen ne dulshe, pero es obligatorio, no tienes elección- le dijo cami-chan, mientras guiaba a la chica al cuarto oscuro, pero detuvo a boomer en seco.- escúchame idiota, ten todo el cuidado del mundo, o sino, te quedas sin miembro- le dijo con voz inocente pero irritada, por lo que el chico, traumado, se fue con bubbles al cuarto oscuro.

 ******luego de dos horas*****

\- ya terminaron?- les dijo una aburrida cami-chan, por lo que los dos rubios que recién salían del cuarto asintieron, sonrojados al máximo.

\- butch, buttercup, lo mismo que estos dos y por el mismo tiempo- dijo alex, por lo que una se sonrojo al máximo y el otro se convirtió en el hombre más felíz del mundo.

\- arggg, otras 2 horas menos de mi vida- dijo una aburrida e irritada cami-chan.

 *****otras 2 horas más tarde******

\- bien, ahora, angelsvampire29 debe cantar y bailar ojos así de shakira- dijo cami-chan, por lo que acompañó a angelsvampire29 al camerino de cosplay. Luego de unos veinte minutos salieron las dos, anelsvampire29 vestía una falda larga orgada que caía en cascada de unas cuatro capas más o menos color rojo con numerosos canutillos y monedas pequeñas en la cadera, un sostén en el mismo tono de rojo también cubierto de numerosos canutillos, mostacillas y monedas pequeñas. Estaba descalza y con el cabello suelto, pero adornado con una flor en el mismo tono de rojo, maquillada con un labial rojo italiano perfecto y sombra negra con reflejos plateados.

\- bien, con ustedes, angelsvampire29 cantando ojos así de shakira y bailando vientre- dijeron los anfitriones al unísono.

-Ayer conoci un cielo sin sol

y un hombre sin suelo  
un santo en prision  
y una cancion triste sin dueno

Ya he ya he ya la he  
y conoci tus ojos negros  
ya he ya he ya la he  
y ahora si que no  
puedo vivir sin ellos yo

Le pido al cielo solo un deseo  
que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir  
he recorrido ya el mundo entero  
y una cosa te vengo a decir  
viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut  
fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur  
y no encontre ojos asi  
como los que tienes tu

Rabboussamai fikarrajaii  
fi ainaiha aralhayati  
ati ilaika min haza lkaaouni  
arjouka labbi labbi nidai  
viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut  
fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur  
y no encontre ojos asi  
como los que tienes tu

Ayer vi pasar una mujer  
debajo de su camello  
un rio de sal un barco  
abandonado en el desierto

Ya he ya he ya la he  
y vi pasar tus ojos negros  
ya he ya he ya la he  
y ahora si que no  
puedo vivir sin ellos yo

Le pido al cielo solo un deseo  
que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir  
he recorrido ya el mundo entero  
y una cosa te vengo a decir  
viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut  
fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur  
y no encontre ojos asi  
como los que tienes tu

Le pido al cielo solo un deseo  
que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir  
he recorrido ya el mundo entero  
y una cosa te vengo a decir  
viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut  
fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur  
y no encontre ojos asi  
como los que tienes tu-

\- ahora, angelsvampire29 debe coquetear con brick y sentarse en sus piernas por todo el programa- dijo mey.

\- ya qué- dijo angelsvampire29 mientras coqueteaba con brick y estaba sentada en sus piernas (ella ya se había cambiado).

\- ahora, angelsvampire29, debes quitarte los lentes- dijo dezz.

\- b-bien...- dijo apenada mientras se quitaba los lentes y tenía un ojo morado.

\- que demonios te paso mujer?!- dijo cami-chan alterada.

\- la carta dice que debemos ver un video- dijo angel preocupada.

Alex presionó un botón y bajo una pantalla, en la que se veía al ex novio de angelsvampire29 besándose con otra para luego acostarse en la cama y hacer ya saben que cosa (hentai, lemon), por lo que angelsvampire29 le dijo muchas cosas y le dio una bofetada y lo golpeo, pero el no se dejó y la golpeo a ella, por lo que la dejó con el ojo y una mejilla morada.

\- bien, la carta dice que debemos darle una paliza a tu ex- dijo alex con semblante macabro.

De la nada, dos grandes guardias literalmente arrojaron sin ningún cuidado al ex de angelsvampire29. Los rowdys y alex estaban a punto de darle una paliza, pero cami-chan se puso en frente de ellos y dijo:

\- dejenme esto a mí...- dijo mirando al chico que se encontraba en el suelo.

\- jajaja!- comenzó a reír, enfadando a todos.- deberas crees que le tengo miedo a una niña tan linda como tu?- le dijo sonriendo muy cínico.

\- saben?, jeff se olvidó esto en el sueter...- dijo de una forma espantosamente inocente mientras sacaba del bolsillo del sueter un cuchillo de cosina que se veía muy afilado.

\- jejeje, que buen chiste, lo admito, me asustaste- dijo nervioso y sonriendo.

\- gracias, aunque como no era un chiste, no meresco tal alago- le dijo la anfitriona.

\- oigan, ya encerio, esto no es gracioso- dijo nervioso y asustado.

\- ¿y quien dijo que debería serlo?- dijo la chica, quien sostenía el cuchillo de una forma muy amenzante, y cleo, dezz, luna y alex estaban detrás de ella, sosteniendo cada uno armas tales como cuchillos de cosina, de carnicero, algunas dagas, katanas o incluso palos con bolas de acero y puás medievales, los rowdys y powers también estaban detrás de ella, con la diferencia de que sostenían sus respectivas armas.- ahora, te arrepentirás de lo que hiciste-

 ******15 minutos más tarde******

Una ambulancia se llevaba el cuerpo del ex de angelsvampire29, no estaba muerto, pero lo dejaron hecho mierda.

\- aaahhhh *suspiro* pensé que al menos aguantaría más- dijo decepcionada cami-chan.- bien, ahora el siguiente reto ^.^- dijo contenta.

\- ¿deberas debemos hacerlo?- dijo un sonrojado y avergonzado brick.

todos: hai~

\- bien- dijo mientras se hiba al cuarto junto con angelsvampire29.

\- y allí se fueron otras 2 horas de mi vida -.-U-

 ******2 horas más tarde******

\- bien, ahora que perdí en total 6 horas de vida, siguiente reto u.u- dijo cami-chan.

 **-** chicas, coqueteo con cualquier chico- dijo cleo, y las chicas cumplieron con su reto, sin ninguna escepción de ningún tipo.

\- bien, ahora, blossy, idiota, pocky game- dijo cleo.

\- bien...-

Los dos se hacercaron y cami-chan les dio un pocky (de chocolate 7w7) y empezaron a comer de los extremos para terminar en unbeso (de esos de trompita, ok no).

\- ahora las verdades, Lu-chan, onegai?- dijo cami-chan.

\- rrbz, como se pusieron al ver a su amiga angelsvampire29 con el ojo morado?-

\- cabreados- dijeron estos.

\- les gustó golpear al ex de angelsvampire29?-

\- desde luego!- dijeron con una felicidad y sonrisa demoníaca.

\- ahora, la siente carta- dijo mey.

\- angelsvampire29, haznos los honores- dijo alex.

\- claro, la siguiente carta es de **Luna the killer** , y dice:

 _Ola k ase?...1ro me preguntaba si podia aparecer... bueno aqui mis preguntas:_

 _a) ppgz son virgenes?(lose soy muuuy perver 7w7)_  
 _b) rrbz quien les gusta?(con detector)_  
 _c) ppgz sienten algo por los cerdos...digo rrbz?(con detector)_  
 _Bien y ahora mis retos muajajajaja :3:_  
 _1_que buttercup/kaoru y butch se besen durante 5 minutos_  
 _2_que las ppgz entren en cuartos separados con los chicos por 2 horas y los chicos le pueden hacer cualquier cosa que quieran con las ppgz y ellas no se pueden negar_  
 _3_que buttercup/kaoru le baile sexualmente a butch en una habitacion solos y ella vestida decolegiala sexi_  
 _bueno eso es todo les mando un abrazo psicologico chau chau (estilo hola soy german)_

\- bien chicas, ya saben que hacer- dijo cami-chan.

\- hai!- respondieron estas.

Luna: ppgz, son vírgenes?

\- bueno, por el momento, lo es solo blossy 7/7- dijeron avergonzadas y más rojas que tomate en plena cosecha (XD).

Angelsvampire29: rrbz, quien les gusta?

\- ettooo~, *susurro para nada audible para los humanos* nuestras contrapartes- dijeron sonrojados.

todos: que?

\- dijeron que sus contrapartes- dijo cami-chan, recibiendo una mirada confundida de parte de todos.- que, acaso no es muy ovio o estan sordos que no escuchan?-

todos: típico de ti 7~7

\- sigamos- dijo la chica enojada.

Dezz: ppgz, sienten algo por los cerdos?

\- disculpa?!- dijeron los rowdys indignados como toda reyna del drama.

\- buenooooo~- dijeron volteándo la vista.

\- lo tomo como un sí- dijo cami-chan, recibiendo las miradas sonrojadas, avergonzadas y enfadadas de las ppgz.- sigamos-

Mey: que butter y butch se besen por 5 minutos.

\- verdecitos, a cumplir el reto- dijeron dezz, cleo y cami-chan mientras sacaban sus cáras de video y fotos.

Estos obedecieron y s dieron un meloso pero sensual beso en los labios por 6 minutos (con lenguita :p).

\- fue con lenguita, verdá?- dijo cami-chan, recibiendo unas enfadas y sonrojadas miradas de los verdes.

Angel: las ppgz deben entrar en cuartos separados con los chicos por 2 horas y estos les pueden hacer lo que quieran y ellas no se pueden negar O/O.

Estos ovedecieron y se dirijieron a cuartos oscuros separados.

\- y hay van otras 2 hora de mi vida, de nuevo 7.7-

 ******Al cabo de 2 horas menos de la vida de cami-chan******

Cleo: butter, debes bailar en una habitación sensualmente y vestida de colegiala sexy para butch.

 ******Luego del baile******

\- bien, ahora la última carta del día- dijo alex.

\- yo la leo!, puedopuedopuedopuedooooo~?- le rogó cami-chan a alex.

\- claro?-

\- bien!, la carta es de mi lokis x3 ( **antonia-fantasygirl,** ahora **antonia-la-loka** ):

 _cami-chaaaaaaaan eres mi presentadora/secuetradora favorita de todos los tiempos me llamo antonia y te queria enviar un review pero mi compu es cruel y no me deja_  
 _pero aun asi espero que tomes en consideracion mi retos y verdades_  
 _RETOS_  
 _1-brick debe besar un rotwailer rabioso en la nariz_  
 _2-bommer tiene que quitarse la camisa y quedarse asi el resto del programa_  
 _3-butch tiene que precensiar un parto_  
 _4-blitz tiene que vestirse de conejita playboy y salir a la calle diciendo "soy una locaaaaa"_  
 _5-blossom tiene que ponerse un bikini y ir al polo norte y quedarse asi media hora_  
 _6-miyako tinene que utlizar ropa fuera de moda_  
 _7-butter cup tiene que besar a dezz en los labios por 10 segundos_  
 _8-bunny tiene que darle una cachetada a un conejito blanco_  
 _ES OBLIGATORIO_  
 _VERDADES_  
 _1 cuantos de ustedes ya me odian?_  
 _2 me odiarian mas si les digo que enviare mas retos?_  
 _3 de la escala del 1 al 10 cuanto de traumados quedaron?_  
 _4 bommer te gusta bubbles?_  
 _5 bubbles te gusta bommer?_  
 _y como soy tan agradable cami-chan (no me odies por esto) te reto a cortarte tus orejitas de gatita y si te quitas eres una co coc co gallina_

 _ven que soy muy agradable se despide por ahora :_  
 _antonia la loca_

\- jeje, oh briiick~, te presento a tu nueva novia~- dijo cleo mientras junto con dezz, luna y cami-chan le hacercaban un rotwailer rabioso negro peligrosamente al rowdy.

Las lokas: beso de trompita xfiss~

Brick solo se hacercó muy asustado y tembloroso y le besó la nariz al adorable cachorrito, quien se le tiró encima y comenzó a morderlo por todas parte y a despedazarle la ropa.

Las lokas: jeje, esto va' pal face y pal youtube.

\- awww, su primera pelea como pareja- dijo cami-chan como si fuera lo más adorable del mundo, mientras que el rowdy estaba dando vueltas por el suelo junto con el adorable cachorrito, quien le estaba dando besitos en la mejilla y en la cara en sí (rowdys: para ser tan linda estas bien loka -.-U. cami-chan: putos xc).- boomer, debes quitarte la camisa y quedarte así por lo que resta del programa- dijo mientras que sacaba sus cámaras al igual que otras fangirls.

\- ñeeee, ya que- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y se quitaba la camisa muy sexymente para luego hacerse un poco para atrás el cabell y muchas chicas gritaban emocionadas y se desmayaban.

\- ven bucthy-boy- dijo cami-chan.

\- para que?- le dijo este.

\- para presenciar un milagro de la vida- le dijo la chica mientras que juntos salían del estudio.

 ******Un rato después del regalo de dios******

Bucth estaba mesiéndose en el rincón de traumas abrazando sus rodillas sentado en el suelo, mientras que todos los veían.

\- bien, siguiente reto- dijo cami-chan restándole importancia al traumado junto con el indiferente de alex y el resto de Las lokas.

\- blitz, tienes que vestirte de conejita playboy y salir a la calle dicien 'soy una locaaaaa'- dijo dezz mientras reía a carcajadas.

\- paso- dijo mientras caminaba asia la sala de torturas, para ser detenido por una sombría cami-chan, quien le había puesto su mano izquierda sobre el pecho del chico y tenía la cabeza gacha y su fleco le tapaba los ojos.

\- **todos y cada uno de ustedes cumpliran los retos de lokis, o sino, los torturaré de la peor forma posible...** \- dijo la chica con voz de ultratumba, pero igualmente se oía pacífica y relajada, era la peor comvinación posible.

\- b-bien...- dijo el chico nervioso al igual que todos, mientras que se híba al camerino de cosplay y salía vestido con una maya púrpura oscuro algo señida al cuerpo con una colita de conejo en el mismo color, un collar tipo cuello de camisa blanco con un lazo que forma un moño púrpura oscuro, medias de red negras, zapatos de terciopelo de tacón ancho de unos 15 o 14 cm de alto negros y en las muñecas tenía un par de brazaletes tipo manga de camisa blancos con el botón en negro. Tenia el cabello suelto (?: no lo va' a tener recogido poss manga de idiota 7.7'. autora: no seas tan cruel conciencia TTOTT) y algo rizado, con una diadema de orejitas de conejo sobre su cabeza color púrpura oscuro (conciencia: no las va' a tener en-. autora: kurosai!), maquillado con labial rojo mate y rubor natural.

\- te vez her-mo-sa- dijo cami-chan mientras le hacía una seción de fotos.

\- cállate...- le dijo enojado mientras salía caminando por la calle y diciendo 'soy una locaaaaa', para luego regresar y cambiarse (se tropezó várias veces con los tacones y encima el muy gey posaba para las fotos).

\- blossy, tienes que ponerte un bikini e ir al polo norte y quedarte así por media hora- dijo mey.

\- owww, bien TTOTT- dijo mientras híba al camerino de cosplay y salía con un bikini rosa chicle sin tirantes y con corazones blancos y se híba al polo norte.

 ******Luego de media hora******

\- ya está aqui?- le dijo cami-chan a alex.

\- velo por tí misma- le dijo mientras que en un carrito traía a un bloque de hielo que contenía a una congelada blossom que se abrazaba a sí misma y tenía cara de que tenía frio (XD).

\- no deberías de hacer fuerza con el brazo, recuerda lo que te dijo el doctor- le dijo cami-chan a alex.

\- aish, ni que fuera la gran cosa, ni si quiera me duele- le respondió.

\- pero igual, el que no te duela no significa que no te afecte- lo regañó la chica.

\- bien ¬/¬- le dijo resignado.

\- ahora, bubbles tiene que utilizar ropa fuera de moda- dijo angel.

\- *snif* TT^TT- la chica solo se fué al camerín de cosplay y salió vestida con una calza negra, unas botas cortas blancas y una remera de hombre celeste con la palabra 'summer!' en letras blancas y negras. Tenía el cabello todo despeinado y alborotado con una banda como la de blitz pero en celeste.- esto estuvo de moda en los 80! TTOTT-

\- pero tienes que admitir que te queda bien- le dijo cami-chan mirándola, y estaba en lo cierto.

\- bien, ahora, butter debe besar a dezz en los lábios por 10 segundos- dijo cleo tratando de aguantar la riza.

\- ni en un PUTO millon de años!- dijeron ambas histéricas para recibir la mirada sonriente más adorable que cami-chan les pudiera haber dado seguida de una risita tierna.

\- entonces acompáñenme- dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

\- no se vé tan mal...- dijeron para seguir a la chica que hiba tarareando una dulce canción y entró a una sala de torturas que no era la de jeff.

 *****al cabo de 30 minutos*****

Dos ambulancias se llevaban a dezz y buttercup, las cuales, a pesar de estar 'vivas' parecían muertas, porque estaban masacradas e irreconocibles.

paramédico 1: niña, que fue lo que pasó?

cami-chan: oh, bueno, butter-chan y dezzy-senpai estaban caminando por la escalera cuando se calleron, rodaron a la calle y terminaron en un desfile de autos y camiones montruos y finalmente fueron encontradas por the rake. Yo las encontré y las traje aquí y les avisé a ustedes porque me preocupa la salud de mis amigas. *snif*, estaran bien? :'c

paramédico 2: claro que sí, sanarán pronto así que no llores *le entrega un pañuelo*

paramédico 1: bien, nos vamos. Adios niña.

cami-chan: adios señores, y cuiden porfavor a mis amigas. Bien, ahora sigamos con el programa :D

\- b-bien . Bunny tiene que darle una bofetada a un conejo blanco obligatoriamente- dijo Luna.

\- *snif*, *snif*- bunny se hacercó a un hermoso conejo blanco que estaba acariciando cami-chan.

\- bunny, te presento a mi querido conejo peluche, peluche, ella es bunny n.n- dijo cami-chan sonriendo, no había escuchado NADA hacerca de ese reto.

\- hay dios TT^TT- bunny se hacercó y le dio una bofetada al conejo de cami-chan. El conejo comenzó a llorar y ambas chicas rompieron en llanto.

\- ahora, las verdades- dijo alex viendo a la chica que estaba con lágrimas en sus ojos y resfalando por sus mejillas.

Dezz: cuantos de nosotros ya la odiamos?

Todos-cami-chan: nosotros!

cami-chan: nunca te odiaré mi lokis, sin importar que hagas TTvTT

Todos: eso si que es una amigaaaaa! TTOTT

Luna: la odiaremos más si nos dice que enviará más retos?

Todos: si!

cami-chan: nooo!, tus retos son muy divertidos lokis nwn

Angelsvampire29: de la escala del 1 al 10 cuan traumados quedamos?

Todos: un 9.99!

cami-chan: nuse ewe

Mey: boomer, te gusta bubbles?

\- / hai!- dijo sonrojado mientras sierta rubia se sonrojaba también.

Angel: bubbles te gusta boomer?

\- c-creo que si /-

Cleo: cami-chan, debes cortarte tus orejitas, y si no lo haces, eres una cococo gallina.

\- listo- dijo para sorpresa de todos, quienes voltearón a verla y ésta tenia una venda en su cabeza y más manchas en el sueter.

\- pero si eran verdaderas!- le dijo alex histérico.

\- si, y que con eso?- dijo la chica.

\- bien, eso es todo por hoy- dijo mey.

\- ah!, cierto!- dijo cami-chan para acto seguido darle un gran zape en la cabeza a alex.

\- PORQUE MIERDA HICISTE ESO?!- le grito enfadado.

\- peticiones de lokis nwn- le dijo la chica.

\- bien, eso fue todo- dijo angel.

\- les agradecemos de kokoro por sus reviews- dijo cami-chan.

\- y no se olviden de dejar su review con verdades y retos para el próximo cap de este programa de aficionados- dijo alex.

Todos: nos vemos!-


	5. Mas diversion

**cami-chan: woliis lokis! x3**

 **alex: venimos con-**

 **lokis: un nuevo cap! XD**

 **alex: no me interrump-**

 **lokis/cami-chan: comencemos x3**

 **alex: esto tiene que ser una broma ._.**

* * *

 **MAS DIVERSION *_*.**

\- wolii!- dijo cleo alegre.

\- wola- le responde alex.

\- y cami-chan?-

\- jugando a las miradas con jeff 7.7-

\- jugando a las miradas. Con jeff- le dijo con cara de 'encerio?'.

\- si no me crees miralo por tí misma- le dijo mientras que le señalaba a una mesa en la que estaba cami-chan con un tic en el ojo derecho mirando fijamente a los ojos a jeff, quien la miraba con cara de aburrimiento e indiferencia.

\- ya me puedo ir?- le dijo jeff a la chica.

\- no!, mira que ahorita te estoy ganando- le dijo mientras parecía tratar de aguntar, pero al final terminaba parpadeando puesto que estornudo.- achis!...ettoooo... te parecen 5 de 3?- le dijo con una sonrisa.

alex/cleo: ._.U

\- chicos, comenzamos en 5-

\- bien, listos?- les dijo cami-chan a cleo y alex, quienes asintieron. Y al segundo llegaron mey, angel y dezz.

\- 4-

\- wolii! x3- dijeron las chicas.

\- 3-

\- wolaaaaaaaaaaaa!~... Achi!- les dijo cami-chan para luego estornudar de nuevo.

\- 2-

\- me voy a mi sala- dijo jeff mientras se hiva.

\- 1-

Dijo el director por última vez mientras que las luces se apagaban y todo quedaba completamente oscuro. Al minuto se comenzaron a ver dos reflectores que apuntaban a todos lados hasta llegar a unirse en el centro del escenario, donde el telón tapaba todo, y al final se dejaba ver en las esquinas del escenario a alex y cami-chan con sus micrófonos en sus manos. Alex vestía con una chaqueta negra desabrochada, unos jeans de mezclilla negros, unos converses negros de cintas blancas y una playera negra con una estrella blanca en medio. Tenia sus cadenitas, el cabello como siempre, la capucha puesta (7.7), el brazo vendado todavía y la bandita en la mejilla. Cami-chan vestía con unos jeans justos azul oscuro de tiro alto que le tapaba el ombligo, una blusa ombliguera manga corta negra con el estampado de un gatito blanco en medio y unas converse caña baja negras de cintas blancas. Su cabello estaba suelto, tenia un gorrito caído gris, sus dos cadenitas y su fleco le tapaba el ojo, tenia una pequeña estrellita negra en la mejilla izquierda, dos brazaletes negros en ambas manos y sus gafas. De repente se empezó a escuchar una música y sorpresivamente comenzaron a cantar hacercándose de a poco.

alex: No sé que tiene pero, despierta algo en mi

cada día la veo pasar y... tengo que decírselo.

cami-chan: Es una locura, nunca antes había sentido algo así,

y aunque sé que no está bien, voy a hablar con él.

Escribillo:

cami-chan: Dime que me quieres, olvida el presente  
vamos al futuro para estar juntos por siempre.  
Sé que esto es difícil, es algo complicado,  
olvida lo pasado y vamos juntos de la mano.

alex: Hay una chica que me gusta desde que la vi

jamás pensé que ahora mismo estaría así  
me siento bien con ganas de saber de ella otra vez  
debe ser especial porque lo noto en el piel,  
ayer la miré al pasar y supe que había algo  
entre ella y yo surgen cosas y eso no puede negarlo.  
No puedo evitarlo, no puede esquivarme vamos a encontrarnos  
sé que esto no está bien, ella está con otro chico  
yo también estoy con alguien y es un reto para mí.  
Mis sentimientos piden que me acerque  
sin pensar y si lo hago romperé aquello que le prometí.  
Pienso en esa chica tan curiosa como linda  
es, algo extraño pero sé que ella es distinta  
es su mirada la que me habla y su niñez  
necesito verla aunque sea por última vez.

Escribillo:

cami-chan: Dime que me quieres, olvida el presente

vamos al futuro para estar juntos por siempre.  
Sé que esto es difícil, es algo complicado,  
olvida lo pasado y vamos juntos de la mano.

Cada tarde me cruzo con él  
me olvido de lo malo casi no puedo ni ver  
el sentimiento que siento yo por él  
invade cada parte y cada sample de mí piel.  
Y quiero verlo, ¿qué estará haciendo?  
¿pensar en mí? o ¡qué estoy diciendo!  
Incomprendida esta locura que aparece  
a sólo medio metro su perfume me estremece.  
No sé qué decir, ni qué hacer  
sólo pienso en él,  
puedo imaginar y soñar  
solo con mirar,  
pero esperaré,  
yo sé que el tiene otra mujer  
cruda realidad, mi ansiedad pide (... )

Escribillo:

cami-chan: Dime que me quieres, olvida el presente  
vamos al futuro para estar juntos por siempre.  
Sé que esto es difícil, es algo complicado,  
olvida lo pasado y vamos juntos de la mano.

Es la hora ya no puedo más,  
quiero sentirlo y decirle "te quiero" ya  
dejaré atrás mi relación,  
por ti mi amor, lo haré sin pensar.

alex: Tengo que ir a verla, tiene que saber que siento

debo confesarle que no soporto el dolor  
te buscaré, lo juro,  
te demostraré que puedo, que quiero  
prefiero terminar con este juego,  
vamos a apostar por soñar  
a dejar que el mar nos lleve juntos allí donde pueda amarte  
vamos a empezar a viajar, a sentir  
la paz que guarda el mundo cuando comienzo a mirarte,  
escapemosnos y escondamosnos del resto  
partamos a un sitio donde surja nuestro encuentro  
podremos hacerlo, tan solo confía en mi  
tenemos que vernos para marcharnos de aquí  
si no lo hacemos ahora nunca podremos saber  
el final de nuestra historia, dime que lo vas a hacer,  
dime que prefieres,  
dime que también sueñas con esto que tenemos  
pero dime que me quieres.

(quieres, quieres, quieres...)

Escribillo:

cami-chan: Dime que me quieres, olvida el presente

vamos al futuro para estar juntos por siempre.  
Sé que esto es difícil, es algo complicado,  
olvida lo pasado y vamos juntos de la mano.

los dos: _dime que me quieres..._

Susurraron mientras que estaban frente a frente con un muy poco espacio personal que los separaba, y quedaban hipnotizados en los ojos del otro mientras todos comenzaban a aplaudir.

\- esos fueron cami-chan y alex interpretando 'Dime que me quieres' de Shé y Gema!- dijo cleo, quien vestía con unos jeans gastados negros, una camiseta negra con una calabera adelante y atras decía "rock to death" y unas orejas de lobo junto con la cola.

\- ahora...-dijo mey, vestida con unos jeans doblados celeste claro, una blusa mangas cortas medio holgada lila claro con la frase 'Hi!' en letras negras seguida de un corazon en el mismo color y unas vans rosa de cintas blancas claro con estampado de flores lilas. Su cabello estaba suelto y con unos pasadores negros recogiendo unos cuantos mechones de cabello en el lado derecho.

\- demosle la bienvenida...- dijo angel sonriendo alegre, vestida con una blusa manga larga negra con lunares blancos, una falda acampanada fucsia, un fino y delicado cinturon fucsia a la altura del ombligo sobre la blusa, unos calcetines blancos por debajo de las rodillas y unas balerina negras. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo alta con una liga fucsia con un moño.

\- a nuestros concursantes.- finalizó dezz, quien vestía con unos pantalones hasta un poco por debajo de las rodillas medio holgados negros, una blusa de tirantes medio holgada con diseño militar y unos tenis tipo vans negros con cintas blancas. Su cabello estaba suelto y usaba una gorra plana con diseño militar.

\- achi!...- estornudo cami-chan.

\- con ustedes, de ppgz y de rrbz!... Achi!- dijeron los anfitriones al unísono (y bueno, creo q ya se imaginan quien estornudo XD).

\- wo- que chingados te paso mujer?!- dijeron primero los 8 al unísono y luego solo los rrbz y buttercup.

\- a quien, ami?- dijo cleo mirando a ambos lados.

\- y poss claro!, que recuerde no tenias ni cola ni orejas O.o- dijeron los rowdys.

\- Achi!... yo les explico-dijo cami-chan- es que cleo-senpai es como yop, las tenía desde hace musho antes de su existencia pero decidía esconderlas. Además, no se vé mona? :3-

\- bieeeeen?-

\- ahora, la calurosa bienvenida a Angelsvampire29 y Antonia-la-loka!-

\- wolaaaa!- dijeron las chicas mientras entraban en escena. Angelsvampire29 estaba vestida con una calza justa gris que le llega un poco por debajo de las rodillas, una blusa manga corta blanca con labios de vampiro al rojo sangre y unas converse negras con cintas blancas. Su cabello estaba suelto y usaba un fedora blanco con un lazo negro. Y Antonia era una chica de cabello negro lásio hasta mitad de la espalda y ojos cafés oscuros. De buen cuerpo y tez blanca, de unos 16 años más o menos. Vestía con unos jeans de mezclilla negros razgados con una pequeña cadena colgando del lado derecho, una blusa ombliguera de tirantes negras y enzima una blusa ombliguera medio holgada con ambos hombros caídos morado y unas vans negras con verde y cintas blancas. Es como la contra y pro de cami-chan, odia que le digan que es dulce y es algo así como muy incensible al dolor, es buena en deportes y en estudio. Ambas comparten vocesitas chillonas kawaiis x3

\- ahora que estamos todos, primera carta del dia :3, angelsvampire29?- dijo cami-chan.

\- con gusto. La primera carta es de **Antonia-la-loka** , y dice:

 _Hola aquí volví la mas odiada de este programa. Quiero decir que me sentí muy mal con lo que hice no quería traumarlos 9.99% quería hacerlo al 100% me disculpo por haber fallado por eso volví a escribir con estos retos y preguntas_  
 _RETOS_  
 _1-Me gustaría aparecer en tu programa y ser la encargada junto a Jefe de la sala de tortura, aunque sea una edicion amiga_  
 _2-Brick tu reto es...besar a Alex ( Si Alex no me vasto con romperte el brazo)_  
 _3-Butch tienes que hacerle una limpieza intestinal a un elefante ( eso implica meter tu cabeza por la parte de atrás)_  
 _4-Boomer tienes que comer un helado (se nota que te quiero)_  
 _5-Blossom esto va a ser fácil atate dinamita al cuerpo enciendela y espera ( aprueba de tontos)_  
 _6-Buttercup me caes bien solo come sushi podrido_  
 _7-Bubbles creo que...enviarle una carta de odio a tu diseñador de moda favorito_  
 _8-Blitz ( me caes mal) te atas ladrillos a los pies luego te atas con cadenas las manos y te vendas los ojos luego te tiras desde un quinto piso a una piscina llena de pirañas hambrientas y eso es todo_  
 _9-Bunny utiliza guantes de piel de conejo mientras vez como Nina the killer quema tu coleccion de conejos de peluche_  
 _10-Reto especial 2 amigas, las 2 chicas mas locas del planeta, 1 solo ring, mi amiga Cami-chan te animas a boxear contra mi ?_  
 _PREGUNTAS_  
 _1-Voten del 1 al 10 cuanto creen que estoy loca_  
 _2-¿ Ya los traume al 100%? No importa que respondan seguiré enviando retos_  
 _3-Del 1 al 10 califiquen la guapura de su contra parye_  
 _4-¿Cual es mi color favorito? El que responda correcto le doy un chocolate y el que diga el color que menos me gusta se gana una visita a la sala de tortura_  
 _Bueno eso es todo de parte de esta loca abrazos y besos a todos (menos a Alex)_

\- nose que tiene contra mi -_-*- dijo alex.

\- odio natural kizá .-. - le dijo cami-chan.- Achi!-

\- te encuentras bien?- le dijo antonia.

\- claro lokis! :D... Achis!... arggggg...mierdaaaaaaaaaa!- le respondio la chica.

\- oie, segura que estas bien?- le dijo cleo.

\- Achi!... si, si. Estoy bien, no se preocupen xfis :3-

\- vale, ahora a cumplir con los retos- dijo mey.

\- ohhh alex~

\- esa vocesita no me agrada en nada -_-

\- debes besar a brick O_o- dijo cami-chan.- Achi!-

\- disculpa?!- gritaron ambos.

\- es lo que dice la carta, ahora; o cumplen o van las torturas- les dijo cami-chan.

Ambos chicos se miraron y dijeron.- las torturas- como si nada llendo a la sala de torturas caminando despreocupadamente seguidos por lokis.

 ******Luego de unos 10 minutos******

Ambos salen de la sala, alex con la cara con algunos pequeños cortes y sangre goteando de su cabeza, con la ropa con manchas de sangre y su mirada indiferente. Y brick con cara de traumado, cubierto de profundos cortes, con manchas de sangre tanto en su ropa como en su cabello y gorra y con la ropa toda razgada.

\- genial. Gracias antonia, supongo que serán ahora otros dos meses o semanas con esta mierda en el brazo -_-*- le dijo alex.

\- Bueno, te advertí aquella vez que no la molestaras.- le dijo cami-chan mientras que limpiaba sus heridas, le ponia benditas en los cortes más profundos, le ponia una venda en la cabeza y le limpiaba la sangre de la cara con un pañuelo. Mientras que el estaba con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- owwwww, te vez tan kawaii como tomate~ le dijo cleo, recibiendo una mirada enfadada y sonrojada del chico. Mientras que blossom hacia de enfermera de brick.

\- Achi!... que sigue?- dijo cami-chan luego de que terminó de darle los primeros auxilios a alex.

\- butch debe hacerle una limpieza intestinal a un elefante, y eso implica meterte por la parte de atrás- dijo Antonia con una sonrisa perversa.

\- pero que mierda tienes en la cabeza mujer?!- le dijo butch sacudiendo a Antonia, la cual lo tiró al suelto, se montó en su espalda y comenzó a tirarle del brazo izquierdo, mientras se oía como este empezaba crujir.

\- dile que lo deje!- le dijo frenético boomer a cami-chan mientras que la sacudía.

\- b-bien poss ya sueltame enfermo!- le dijo mareada para caminar hacia Antonia.- lo dejas xfis? =3, ya en la sala le podrás romper el brazo con más derecho nwn-

\- claro! :D- le dijo Antonia mientras que soltaba a butch, quien tomó su brazo izquierdo llorando a mares de una forma muy chibi en un rincón.

\- y butchy-boy?, que harás con el reto?- le preguntó angelsvampire29 al chico.

\- haber si entendí. Mis opciones son: dejar que una bestia demente me rompa el brazo o hacerle una limpieza intestinal a un dulce y adorable elefantito?-

\- claro que no.- dijo cami-chan haciendo ilucionar al rowdy.- puede que también te rompa ambos brazos o una pierna :3-

\- cierto. Gracias por la idea cami-chan! :D- dijo Antonia alegre.

\- bien T.T. Elefante, prepárate para recibir una limpieza intestinal- dijo butch mientras que se hiva del estudio.

 ******Al cabo de 3 horas******

 **R** egresaba butch de un zoológico, cubirto de materia fecal y extremádamente traumado.

\- iuggggg... bien. ahora que sigue?- dijo cami-chan con cara de asco al ver a butch.

\- boomer tiene que comer un helado- dijo Angel.

\- bien, boomer, vamos a comer un helado :3- dijo cami-chan, mientras que comenzaban a comer un helado con el rowdy.

\- ahora, blossy, esto es fácil, tienes que atarte dinamita al cuerpo, encenderla y esperar. Aprueba de tontos por cierto- dijo Antonia como si nada.

\- Ay por dios. Puedo estrenar la sala de fans?- dijo la chica con susto.

\- como quieras- dijo Antonia mientras que se vestía de fangirl y tomaba una cámara de video y fotos.

 *****Luego de unas 2 horas*******

Salen blossom y Antonia del cuarto de fans. Una satisfecha y otra traumada, con la ropa completamente desgarrada y faltándole algunas cosas.

\- me pasas el video? *-*- le dijo cami-chan a Antonia.

\- claro *-*-

\- ahora, buttercup debe comer sushi podrido- dijo cleo.

\- bien- dijo buttercup como si nada mientras comenzaba a comer un sushi cubierto de moscas, con el olor visible y con algo verde arriba.

 ******Luego de que buttercup saliera de la enfermería******

\- eso fue asqueroso- dijo la chica con la cara verde mientras que vomitaba dentro de un recipiente que le había dado cami-chan.

\- limpia el interior de un elefante y verás que eso fue como comer helado- dijo butch con un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda al recordar la limpieza que le hiso al elefante.

\- ahora, bubbles debe enviarle una carta de odio a su diseñador de modas favorito- dijo dezz.

\- *snif* TTOTT- la chica solo se digno a llorar a mares mientras escribía una carta de odio puro, para luego darsela a Antonia, quien la envio gustosa.

\- que sigue?- dijo cami-chan mientras comia un helado de chocolate con vainilla junto a Antonia, quien comia uno de chicle con caramelo.

\- blitz debe atarse ladrillos a los pies, luego cadenas y luego vendarse los ojos para finalizar tirandose de un quinto piso y caer en una piscina llena de pirañas hambrientas- dijo mey.

\- mierdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- grito blitz.- O muero en el reto o muero a manos de una psicópata salida de un manicomiooooo!-

\- no exageres y elige ¬¬- le dijo Antonia.

\- Las pirañas me trataran mejor- dijo mientras que se hiva del estudio a cumplir su reto.

 ******Luego de 5 minutos******

Se podía ver a una preocupada bunny atendiendo a un prácticamente muerto blitz, quien despertó de su coma con altos signos de traumatismo grave gracias a un valde de agua fria y caliente. Cortesía de Antonia y cami-chan (junto con cleo y dezz XD).

\- ahora, bunny, debes utilizar guantes de piel de conejo mientras vez como nina the killer quema tu colección de conejos de peluche- dijo cami-chan-...bunny?-

\- con la loka y jeff- dijo alex.

 *****Luego de 2 horas******

Bunny sale aparte de traumada muy lastimada, por lo que un preocupado blitz vá en su ayuda a curar sus heridas como ella hiso con el.

\- Y ahora, con ustedes, un reto muy especial. Algo nunca antes vistos, se enfrentaran las dos lokas más psicópatas y sadosamoquistas de la historia. con ustedes: 'Cami-chan vs Antonia'- dijo cleo por su micrófono, mientras que se veía en un ring a cami-chan vestida con una blusa negra medio olgada de mangas cortas que tenia amarrada de tal forma que quedara a la vista su ombligo, unos shorts cortos negros con un cinturon morado oscuro, unos guantes de boxeo negros con morado oscuro y su cabello amarrado en dos coletas bajas con una liga en morado oscuro y a Antonia vestida con un top morado, unos shorts morados con un cinturon verde, unos guantes de boxeo morados con verde y su cabello amarrado en una cola alta con una liga morada.

Al segundo de que sonó una campana, ambas comenzaron a pelear y terminaron empatadas y exhaustas.

\- ahora las verdades- dijo una agitada cami-chan con la respiración irregular.- a-anglesvampire29?-

\- voten: del 1 al 10 cuan loka esta Antonia?-

Todos: 10.10!

\- L-lokis?-

\- y-ya los traumé al 100%?, no importa que respondan, igual seguiré enviando retos-

Todos: si!

\- ch-chicas?-

Mey: del 1 al 10 califiquen la guapura de sus contrapartes.

bloss/brick: un 10 supongo O/o

bub/boomer: un 10 */*

butter/butch: no llega al 1 ¬¬ (el detector dice q nop), bien, un 10 7/7

bunny/blitz: un 10 u.u 7w7

Angel: cual es el color favoritode Antonia-san?, el que responde bien se gana un chocolate, y el que responde mal se gana un viaje a la sala de torturas.

Cami-chan: morado oscuro *-*

Alex: negro ¬¬

Angelsvampire29: emmm, negro tambien?

Angel: me arriesgo, f-fucsia?

Mey: violeta?

Dezz: verde *-*

Blossom: rosa?

Brick: rojo? ko

bubbles: c-celeste?

boomer: azul?

Buttercup: verde *-*

Butch: concuerdo *¬*

Bunny: púrpura?

Blitz: gris oscuro? ko

Antonia: cami-chan, bien nwn, tan tu chocolate favorito beba. Estúpido, por poco ¬¬, ten tu chocolate. Angel, mal 7.7, Mey, mal, dezz, bien *-*, ten tu chocolate. Bloss, mal, tonto, mal, bubbles, mal, idiota, mal, butter, bien *w*, ten tu chocolate. Sopengo, bien 7.7, ten tu chocolate. Bunny, mal, cría fallida de mono con retraso mental, ese es el color que menos me gusta 7.7'

\- bye, bye!~ nwn- dijo cami-chan mientras que veía a bloss, brick, bubbles, boomer, bunny, blitz, angel y mey irse en un fabuloso viaje de ida y con la vuelta no asegurada a la sala de torturas, seguidos de su hermosisima guía experta con título para comenzar con el recorrido por la sala (XD).

 *****Luego de unas Hermosas 2 horas de tortura*****

\- ahora, la siguiente carta! :D, Lokiis? x3- dijo cami-chan.

 **-** claro, la siguiente carta es de **CleoMatsukoto,** y dice:

 _Holisssss! Yo de nuevo dejando unos retos y verdades para nuestros queridos participantes._

 _Retos:_  
 _Blossom y Brick cuarto oscuro 2 horas (lemmon obligatorio nada de grabar)_  
 _Butter hazle lo que quieras a Butch(nada de grabar, ni de activar camaras ocultas)_  
 _Blitz y Bunny cuarto oscuro 2 horas (lemmon obligatorio nada de grabar)_  
 _Todos (y cuando digo todos me refiero a los rrbz y alex) compras con Bubbles, Cami-chan y Cleo_

 _Verdades: todas con detector_  
 _Blossy te gusto lo que paso en el cuarto oscuro_  
 _Bunny lo mismo que Bloss_  
 _Butter que le hiciste a Butch_  
 _Chicos como les fue de compras con las chicas_

\- bien, blossy y brick, cuarto oscuro x 2 horas, lemmon obligatrio. Lo mismo para blitz y bunny y butter puedo hacerle lo que quiera a bucth en u cuarto oscuro por el mismo tiempo- dijo cami-chan.- Achi!-

\- ten...- le dice alex mientras le extiende un pañuelo.

\- arigato- le responde la chica. Para luego mirar a los encargados de los retos que ni se habían movido.- ahora poss que esperan!-

\- y-ya vamos! 7/7-

 *****Luego de las 2 horas*****

\- bien, ahoritha, ustedes...-dice cami-chan señalando primero a los rrbz y luego a alex.- y thu, tienen que ir de compras con bubbles, cleo-chan y yo nwn-

\- nuevamente en bancarrota T.T- dijeron los chicos con la mirada baja y rodeados por un aura depresiva mientras eran arrastrados por las chicas hasta la salida del estudio.

 *****Luego de 3 horas*****

Boomer cargaba las bolsas de bubbles, que eran el doble que las de la otra vez juntas, butch y brick cargaban las de cleo, que no eran pocas y las cargaban entre los dos, y alex y blitz cargaban las de cami-chan, que parecían ser más. En total, estaban en empate.

\- p-porque tengo q-que c-cargar y-yo solo t-todas estas b-bolsas...?- dijo boomer como pudo.

\- porque tu eres su novio y contraparte.- dijo cami-chan haciendo sonrojar al rubio.

\- Entonces alex debería cargar todas tus bolsas ya que el es tu novio- dijo el rubio sonriedo mientras que cierta gatita se sonrojaba a más no poder.

\- n-no digas eso idiota!, el no es mi novio!- le grito la sonrojada y enfadada chica al rubio.- además, esta con el brazo vendado, recuerdas?!-

\- sigamos con las verdades -.-U- dijo mey mientras observaba como la anfitriona estaba ahorcando al rubio.

Alex: concuerdo -.-U, arréglense ustedes.

Cleo: bloss, te gustó lo que paso en el cuarto oscuro?

Blossom: *asiente tímida y avergonzadamente con la cabeza y sonrojada*

Dezz: bunny, lo mismo.

Bunny: *asiente sonrojada con la cabeza*

Antonia: butter, que le hiciste a butch?

Buttercup: bueno, el muy hijo de su madre creyó que lo violaría, pero lo tiré al suelo, lo patee hasta que se me cansó la pierna y el pie, así que me tiré enzima de el y le hice una super llave de lucha estilo buttercup y terminé extrangulándolo como por media hora hasta que se acabó el tiempo.

Mey: chicos, que tal las compras con las chicas?

Chicos: fatal!

Brick: primero nos arrastraron a comprar zapatillas y zapatos.

Butch: luego a comprar calzas, jeans, faldas y shorts. Incluso nos obligaron a modelar la gran mayoría para ver si les gustaba!

Boomer: luego a comprar vestidos, blusas, chaquetas, sombreros, gorros, brazaletes y diademas. Experimentaron en nuestro cabello.

Blitz: después a comprar ropa interior, nos tomaron de pervertidos en la tienda y pensaron que eramos travestis 7.7'

Brick: nos llevaron a comprar labiales, sombras y esmaltes. Nos maquillaron a juego para ver si el color les gustaba!.

Alex: ella *señala a cami-chan* nos arrastró a comprar mangas, videojuegos, figuras anime, peluches, muñecas de porcelana que terminó tirando al suelo porque no le gustaba ninguna, cosplays y una x-box.

Butch: nos arrastraron a ver una peli de terror sobre muñecas y las novias de estos dos *señala a boomer y alex*, por poco y lloran!

Cami-chan: 1, no estaba por llorar, solo los abrazaba y escondía mi cara en ustedes para no ver siertas partes. y 2, EL NO ES MI NOVIO!

Brick: y por lo último, casi compramos la tienda entera de helados!

Antonia: compraron helado y no me trajiste uno? TT^TT

cami-chan: no digas que nooo~ *le entrega un shuculentho helado*

Antonia: tu si que me conoces! TTvTT

\- sigamos n.n- dijo cami-chan mientras sacaba una shuculenta barra de cofler.- ñamm, ñamm, quien quiere leer la siguiente carta?-

Angel: yop!

\- bien, adelante nwn-

 **-** jeje, ya extrañaba esto n.n. La siguiente carta es de **Angelsvampire29,** y dice:

 _Hola todos la neta no se que decir xDD aqui hay unos retos y verdades veamos  
retos:  
1...todas la chicas hagan un 2 deporte extremo como El descenso de ríos o rafting, Montañismo de altura  
2... los chicos bailen sexy mientras se quite la ropa para las chicas de foro xDD  
3... brick coquetea a angelsvampire29 que le ponga sus piernas mientras bese el cuello mientras de cariño  
4... brick vaya al cuarto oscuro con angelsvampire29 y con momoko que ellas usen un bikini con zapatos de tacones ( :33 lemon obligatorio nada de grabar ok . ) dure 2 horas  
5... los chicos cuiden las mascotas de las chicas ( angelsvampire29 tiene de mascota tiene un león de mascota xDD ) mientras las chicas van de compras  
6...rrbz se vistan de mujer ( como los rrbz le robaron los trajes de las chicas )  
7... angelsvampire29 y brick juegen el pocky :3  
... todos chicos y chicas los invita angelsvampire29 ala playa :3 no olviden llevar sus mascotas  
verdades  
1 chcias les gusto el deporte extremo  
2.. chicas les gusto el baile de los chicos  
3..brick te gusto andar en cuarto oscuro con sola una o con las dos te gusto se sincero ?  
4...chicos les gusto cuidar las mascota de las chicas  
5... brick te gusta momoko o angelsvampire29 o amabas xDD ?  
6 ... rrbz les gusto besarse con mi amiga esta angelsvampire29  
7 ... para los rrbz y para todos que pasaría si el ex novio de su amiga le amenaza no se cual quiera cosa si para que vuelve con el que harían ?  
8... me odian_

\- Achi!... ummmmm, chicas, que hacemos?- dijo cami-chan pensando.

\- bueno, deporte extremo dice, así que pensé en- dijo blossom para ser interrumpida por cami-chan.

\- salto en paracaídas!- dijo la chica emocionada dirigiéndose a la salida del estudio arrastrando a las demás para ser detenida.

\- tiene que ser con paracaídas- le dijo alex.

\- y donde esta lo extremo en eso?!-

\- lo haces con paracaídas o no lo haces-

\- bien. Pero no puedes obligarme-

\- entonces voy con ustedes-

\- ven, no evitaras nada-

\- entonces me tiro en paracaídas tambien-

\- pero el reto es para nosotras!-

\- lo hago por cuenta propia-

\- bien, hazlo. Tírate de un barranco si quieres, aun así, no evitaras nada-

\- entonces compartimos el paracaídas-

\- te odio, sabias?- finalizó la chica mientras salia del estudio arrastrando a las demás chicas y con alex a su lado.

 *****Luego del salto en paracaídas compartido (XD)******

\- y ahora que?, son dos deportes extremos- dijo cami-chan luego de que se quitara al paracaídas y alex de enzima suyo. Mientras todas parecían meditarlo, para que luego Antonia y cami-chan se miraran.

\- SNOWBOARDING!- gritaron emocionadas mientras que corrían a la salida arrastrando a las demás chicas nuevamente.

 *****Luego del snowboarding******

\- achi!, achi!, achi!- estornudaba cami-chan.

\- te dije que te aría mal- le dijo alex dandole un pañuelo.

\- Achi!, no lo hiciste- le dijo la chica enojada recibiendo el pañuelo.

\- si lo hice-

 ** _****FLASHBACK*****_**

 _Las chicas estaban a punto de salir del estudio, cuando son detenidas nuevamente por alex._

 _\- ahora que?- le dijo cami-chan._

 _\- te ará mal el frio, recuerda que parece que te estas resfriando-_

 _\- no me estoy resfriando...Achi!-_

 _\- con que no ¬¬-_

 _\- argg, te digo que no me pasará nada!-_

 _\- bien, pero recuerda que te advertí-_

 ** _****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****_**

\- igual no importa, lo hecho hecho está. Achi!-

\- ten- le dá otro pañuelo.

\- arigato 7.7. Ahora sigamos- dijo cami-chan.

\- segura que quieres seguir?- le preguntó Antonia.

\- claro poss, no me pasará nada :)-

\- bien. Los chicos deben bailar sexy mientras se quitan la ropa para las chicas del foro XD- dijo Antonia.

\- espera, por chicos te refieres a ellos unicamente, verdad?- dijo alex.

\- no lo se, que las chicas del foro decidan si tu bailas tambien o no- dijo Antonia.- chicas, quieren que el tambien haga el striper junto con los rrbz?!

Chicas del foro: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, SISISISISIISISISISIISISISIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Antonia: creo que eso es suficiente respuesta *sonrisa burlona*

Alex solo se fue resignado junto con los rowdys a la plataforma, donde comenzó a sonar una música y comenzarona bailar muy seximente mientras se quitaban la ropa, bajo los gritos y desmayos de las fangirls que grababan todo con sus cámaras y celulares (al igual que las otras chicas para youtube o soborno), hasta quedar en boxers y salir corriendo a cambiarse.

\- ahora brick tiene que tener a angelsvampire29 sobre sus piernas mientras coquetea con ella y le dá besitos en el cuello de cariño- dijo dezz. A lo que angelsvampire29 se sentó sobre las piernas de brick y este le coqueteaba y le daba besitos de cariño en el cuello bajo el flash de los celulares de las chicas para el soborno futuro.

\- ahora brick tiene que ir al cuarto oscuro con angelsvampire29 y blossy, quienes usaran bikinis y tacones. Tienes que hacer lemmon con las dos por 2 horas- dijo cami-chan.

\- las que dejan reviews en tu programa son todas unas pervertidas y psicópatas- dijo el sonrojado rowdy mientras que se hiba al cuarto oscuro con las dos chicas que utilizaban solamente un bikini y tacones en sus colores favoritos.

 *****Luego de 2 horas de lemmon más tarde******

 **-** Achi!, que sigue?- dijo cami-chan.

\- los chicos deben cuidar a nuestras mascotas mientras nosotras nos vamos de compras nwn- dijo Angel alegre.

\- por cierto, mi mascota es un leon- dijo angelsvampire29 mientras dejaba a su preciado leon en manos de los chicos.

Y así es como los chicos quedaron a cargo del leon de angelsvampire29, el conejo, el gato y el adorable y rechoncho perro boo de cami-chan, el rottweiler de buttercup, el tigre de blossom, el gatito y adorable canario de bubbles, el conejo suave y esponjosito kawaii de bunny, la pantera negra de dezz llamada Dark, la leona llamada sol de Mey, el rottweiler que le dio un beso de trompitha a brick aquella vez de cleo, el tigre de bengala blanco llamado Pure de Angel y el nuevo puma negro llamado Ana de Antonia.

 *****Luego de las compras*****

 **-** jajaja- las chicas regresaban con numerosas bolsas en sus muñecas, incluso dezz y buttercup, cullas bolsas contenian videojuegos, patinetas nuevas y demás cosas de su estilo. Pero pararon en seco al ver al rottweiler y el gato de cami-chan persiguiendo por alguna razon a butch, a los tigres, el rottweirler de cleo, el puma y la pantera tratando de agarrar a brick, el cual se encontraba colgando del techo, a alex peleando por sacarse al gato de bubbles de su cara, a blitz siendo atacado por el perro boo y los leones y a boomer arrinconado por los conejos. Y para colmo, el canario de bubbles les picoteaba las cabezas de los chicos y los dedos de brick para que este callera al suelo. Todos tenian la ropa extremadamente razgada, estaban llenos de razguños, mordidas y cortes y el estudio estaba literalmente hecho mierda.

\- QUE VERGA ESTA PASANDO?!- gritaron las chicas asustando tanto a mascotas como a chicos.- USTEDES MALDITHOS ENGENDROS DEL DEMONIO QUE MIERDA LE ESTAN HACIENDO A NUESTRAS ADORABLES MASCOTAS?!- gritaron nuevamente a lo que los chicos se calleron estilo anime.

chicos: COMO QUE ADORABLES SI ESAS BESTIAS TRATARON DE MATARNOS?!

chicas: ACASO CREEN QUE VAMOS A CREER QUE COSITHAS TAN ADORABLES COMO NUESTRAS MASCOTAS TRATARON DE MATARLOS?!, miren!

Gritaron las chicas, a lo que señalaron a sus mascotras, las cuales se encontraban poniedo caritha de 'ellos nos hirieron a nosotros, hagan algo xfavor?'.

chicos: PERO SI HACE DOS MINUTOS VIERON QUE TRATARON DE MATARNOS!

\- mejor sigamos con el siguiente reto- dijo cami-chan poniendo una mano sobre su frente en señal de frustración a lo que las demás chicas asintieron.- que sigue?

\- los rrbz deben vestirse de mujer- dijo cleo preparándo las cámaras de video y fotos al igual que las demás (creo que ya saben quienes x3).

\- nos oponemos- dijeron sin ningun rodeo, pues su orgullo estaba primero, otra vez.

\- entonces vienen conmigo y jeff a la sala de torturas- dijo Antonia con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos, brick usaba una blusa de tirantes negra y enzima de esta una blusa mangas largas medio holgada roja, una falda tableada negra, unos calcetines negros que comenzaban un poco por debajo de donde terminaba la falda, unas converse negras de cintas blancas, labial rojo mate y su cabello suelto con una diadema negra, butch usaba una blusa mangas larga negra, unos jeans negros, un cinturon verde oscuro, unas botas de cuero negras y su cabello suelto con su fleco tapandole el ojo, boomer con un vestido sin tirantes azul cobalto con detalles en negro que le llega un poco por arriba de las rodillas, un cinturon negro, unos calcetines negros que le llegaban un poco por debajo de las rodillas, unas balerinas gamuzadas azul cobalto, labial rojo, su cabello suelto, liso y con un pequeño moño azul cobalto y a blitz con una blusa ombliquera justa negra mangas largas y enzima una blusa medio olgada ombliquera mangas cortas púrpura oscuro, unos shorts negros razgados, unos calcetines negros como los de brick, unas converse negras de cintas blancas, una gargantilla negra, un cinturon púrpura oscuro, labial negro, su cabello suelto y con su banda.

\- ahora angelsvampire29 tiene que jugar al pocky con brick- dijo cleo tratando de aguantar la risa de ver a los chicos vestidos de esa forma.

\- esto será raro O_o- dijo angelsvampire29 mientras se dirigía al chico y comenzaban a comer de los extremos del pocky para terminar en un beso.

\- oigan, de donde sacaron esa ropa?- dijo Antonia viendo a los chicos.

\- de su camerin- dijeron señalando a cami-chan.

\- esperen, quien les dio permiso de entrar a mi camerin?- dijo la chica enfadada.

\- b-bueno... tienes un gusto fantabuloso- dijeron nerviosos cambiando de tema.

\- encerio?, pues gracias chicos nwn- dijo la chica dejando a todos con una gotita anime detrás de sus cabezas.- que sigue?-

\- angelsvampire29 nos invita a la playa y podemos llevar a nuestras mascotas!- dijo emocionada mey.

\- yeeeeeeeeey, playa con mascotas! XD-

 *****En la playa******

Las chicas llegaron muy emocionadas a la playa, mientras que los chicos cargaban todas sus cosas.

Blossom usaba un traje de baño de dos piezas rosa con corazones blancos y unas ojotas blancas con un corazon rosa, bubbles usaba una maya celeste con burbujas blancas y unas sandalias blancas con burbujas celestes, buttercup tambien usaba una maya pero verde con estrellas amarillas, una camisa verde manzana de mujer atada a su cintura y unas ojotas blancas con estrellas verdes, bunny usaba un traje de baño de dos piezas púrpura claro con conejos blancos y unas ojotas blancas con un conejo púrpura claro, cami-chan usaba un traje de baño de dos piezas, pero la parte de abajo era un pequeño short negro y la de arriba era de color morado oscuro con cabezas de gatitos negros y tenia los tirantes en negro, enzima de la parte de arriba usaba una blusa de hombro caído medio olgada morado oscuro con la cabeza de un gatito negro en medio, un bonito sombrero de playa negro con un lazo formando un moño morado oscuro con una cabeza de gatito negro y unas ojotas negras con una cabeza de gatito morado oscuro, cleo usaba un traje de baño de dos piezas gris claro que en la parte de arriba tenia un cuchillo en un costado y en la parte de abajo estaba la sangre, Angel usaba unbikini fucsia con estampado de corazones rosa pastel, su cabello lo recoge en dos trenzas con un broche de un hibisco rojo y una tela rosada transparente atada en la cintura, mey usaba un traje de baño de dos piezas lavanda con estampado de flores blanca, su cabello lo recoge en dos colas altas y usa una tela blanca transparente que se ata abajo de sus pechos, dezz usaba un bikini negro con estampado de calaveras rojas, recoge su cabello en una cola alta con lentes de sol sobre su cabeza y usa un short de jeans celeste claro algo desgarrado, Antonia usaba traje de baño similar al de cami-chan, con la diferencia de que no tenia cabezas de gatito ni un sombrero de playa y lo negro era verde, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo alta y usaba unos lentes de sol cuadrados negros, y angelsvampire29 usaba uno de dos piezas a rayas rosa y verde manzana, con un pequeño lazo formando un moño en medio de la parte de arriba, unas ojotas negras y sombrero de playa con un lazo verde con rosa.

Brick usaba un short de baño rojo con una franja negra abajo, unas ojotas negras y su gorra, boomer un short de baño azul cobalto con una franja negra abajo y ojotas negras, butch usaba un short de baño verde oscuro con una franja negra abajo y unas ojotas negras, blitz un short de baño púrpura oscuro con una franja negra abajo y ojotas negras, alex usaba un short de baño negro con una franja morado oscuro abajo, una playera negra con una calabera blanca, una camisa de hombre negra y unas ojotas negras, y tambien estaba el novio de Cleo, rage, quien es un chico pelirojo, alto, de buen cuerpo y ojos rojos, usaba un short de baño negro con detalles en rojo en la parte de abajo, tambien estaban los novios de Mey, Angel y dezz, el novio de Mey se llamaYoh yagura, Tiene el cabello blanco desordenado lo que le da un toque tierno, ojos azul profundo que hipnotizan a cualquier fémina, un cuerpo marcado sin exagerar, alto alcanzando el 1,87 y piel clara. Su personalidad es tranquila, dulce, tierno, paciente y de gran sabiduría. Le encanta ver a Mey vestida de loli ya que al ser esta baja comparada con él, quiere verla todo el tiempo como una loli. Es sobreprotector con su novia y no le gusta que otro chicos se acerquen a ella. Su traje de baño es azul con bordes blanco, el novio de Angel se llama James shiriko, Tiene el cabello negro con mechas blancas naturales, ojos celeste cielo que brillan con inocencia la cual enternece a cualquier femenina, facciones delicadas pero varoniles, un cuerpo muy bien marcado sin llegar a exagerar, con 1,88 y piel blanca. Su personalidad es amable, dulce, tierno, inocente y maduro, aunque esto ultimo lo pierde cuando pelea con Blake diciéndole "inepto" o cosas así. Le encanta ver la sonrisa de Ángel pero es MUY celoso si alguien se le acerca a ella. Su traje de baño es blanco con franjas negras, y el novio de Dezz se llama Blake shiriko Tiene el cabello negro con mechas moradas naturales, ojos verde esmeralda que cautivan a cualquier chica, facciones varoniles, un cuerpo de dios griego, alto casi alcanzando 1,90, piel blanca. Su personalidad es traviesa, pervertida(más con Dezz), coqueto, le gusta avergonzar a su novia o verla sonrojarse por su culpa, divertido, un poco inmaduro pero MUY celoso y sobreprotector. Siempre que tiene la oportunidad pelea con su hermano menor James, diciéndole "marica" o algo parecido a eso. Su traje de baño es negro con franjas moradas.

Y con respecto a las mascotas, los conejos estaban en un bonito corral con todas las comodidades, el rottweiler usaba un chaleco salvavidas a su medida, los tigres, leones, el puma y la pantera tambien usaban chalecos salvavidas a sus medidas y estaban en un corral con todas las comodidades posibles, el perro boo de cami-chan usaba unos shorts de baño para perros en negro con detalles en morado oscuro, el canario le hacía compañía a los conejos junto con el gato de bubbles y el de cami-chan estaba con ella usando unos shorts de baño para gatos negro con una franja en morado oscuro abajo y una camisa para gatos negra, tambien había ahora una gatita que usaba un traje de baño de dos piezas, la parte de abajo eran unos pequeños shorts de baño como el de las chicas pero en negro y la de arriba era en un morado oscuro con cabezitas de gatitos negros con los tirantes en negro y un pequeño pero adorable sombrero de playa para gatos negro con un lazo formando un moño en un morado oscuro (el otro gato de cami-chan XD).

Las chicas jugaban en la arena mientras los chicos corrian a atrapar a las mascotas o simplemente corrian de sus garras cuando las chicas no los observaban, luego fueron al agua a nadar un poco, despues jugaron un partido de voleyball, donde cami-chan o le pegaba mal a la pelota o simplemente la esquivaba con pequeños gritos ahogados. Después tomaron un helado, y los típicos chicos pervertidos de la playa tenian las intenciones estampadas en la cara, por lo que no les despegaban la mirada, pero no eran dirigidas a sus ojos, y cuando levantaban la mirada, los chicos los fulminaban con la mirada. Y cuando estos se acercaban a las chicas, retrocedían al tiro por las miradas y auras macabras de los chicos. Por último, se tomaron miles de selfies y fotos, la última que se tomaron, la tomaron en grupo y quedo genialosa.

 *****De regreso en el estudio******

\- bien, ahora sigamos con las verdades nwn- dijo cami-chan.

Cleo: nos gustó el deporte extremo?

Todas: hai! nwn

Angelsvampire29: chicas, les gustó el baile de los chicos?

Chicas: bueno, no se puede decir que no ewe

Dezz: idiota, te gustó andar en el cuarto oscuro con solo una o te gustó con las dos?, sé sincero.

Brick: bueno, no puedo decir que con una, porque me gustó con las dos *sonrisa pícara*

Demás rrbz: hasta ahora, es el que más suerte tuvo, salvo por lo del perro O_oU

Mey: chicos, les gustó cuidar a nuestras mascotas?

Chicos: nooo!, esas mierdas nos hicieron pasar un infierno apenas pusieron un pie fuera del estudio!

Cami-chan: explíquense.

Chicos: lo que pasó cuando se fueron fue...

 _ ******FLASHBACK******_

 _\- adios~- dijeron las chicas mientras se hiban de compras._

 _boomer: esas son sus mascotas? *observando a los leones, los tigres, el puma y la pantera*_

 _brick: si, quitando a esos gatos estúpidos nos quedan los perros y demás._

 _alex: no tengo problema en cuidar a Leo, despues de todo hace lo que le diga, tampoco con peluche ni con Kuma. Pero no digo lo mismo con los demás_

 _butch: oh vamos, son solo dos perros y un gato tonto, que tanto les puedes temer._

 _alex: no es miedo idiota -_-_

 _boomer: además, tambien son dos conejos cute .-._

 _blitz: y otro gato tonto seguido de un estúpido canario_

 _alex: bien, no creo que hagan gran cosa, así que yo me encargo de los gatos, butch de los leones, tigres, el puma y la pantera, brick de los perros, boomer del canario y blitz de los conejos._

 _blitz: mmm, no, no lo creo. No me gustan los conejos._

 _Alex: tu novia es una fan y loka de los conejos, y tu me vienes con que no te gustan esas malditas bolas de pelo?!_

 _blitz: *sonrojado* no es mi novia!_

 _alex: tambien es tu contraparte idiota, como puede ser que no te gusten!_

 _blitz: no tiene nada que ver, ademas, querido idiota, CON-TRA-PAR-TE, eso indica que somos lo opuesto al otro!_

 _alex: y ami que mierda me importa!_

 _blitz: mira, tu hazte cargo de los conejos y yo de los PUTOS gatos *se hacerca y toma al gato de bubbles*_

 _boomer: no!, espera!, así no le gusta que lo carguen! *el gato salta a la cara de alex*_

 _alex: argg, mierdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!, quitenme a este puto gato de la cara! *comienza a moverse a todos lados y por accidente empuja a brick quien pisa las colas de los tigres y estos comienzan a seguirlo*_

 _brick: mierdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *corre y cae enzima de butch, quien estira las colas de la pantera y el puma, quienes se suman a la persecución de brick*_

 _alex: quitenme a esta porqueria de la caraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *pisa la cola del gato de cami-chan y el rottweiler de buttercup, quienes lo primero que vieron fue a butch y comenzaron a morderlo y razguñarlo*_

 _butch: mierdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *logra salir corriendo por todos lados tirando y rompiendo todo, haciendo que un jarrón de porcelana se callera al suelo cerca del perro boo y los leones, quienes saltaron sobre blitz*_

 _blitz: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh, sáquenme a estas bestias de enzimaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *comienza a rodar por el suelo y golpea a los conejos, quienes se ponen a llorar*_

 _boomer: hay no lloren! *trata de agarrar al conejo de bunny*_

 _blitz: no le gusta que lo carguen los extraños!_

 _El conejo de bunny le muerde la mano y comienza a razguñarlo, y el conejo de cami-chan lo ayuda, por lo que el rubio comienza a correr, pero los conejos saltan sobre elmetiéndose en su ropa y tirandolo al suelo._

 _boomer: ayudenmeeeeeeeeeeeee! *logra sacarse a los conejos de enzima, pero tira una silla que cae sobre el rottweiler de cleo, quien al ver a brick, se abalanza sobre el para darle un besitho de trompitha*_

 _brick: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! *tira la jaula del canario de bubbles, y este cae enfadado y comienza a picar a todos en la cabeza, pero más a brick, quien logra saltar y treparse al techo*_

 _Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!, alguien ayudenooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooos!_

 _Al rato llegan las chicas y se quedan por un minuto viendo como sus mascotas atacaban a los chicos._

 ** _***FIN DEL FLASHBACK*****_**

\- entonces todo esto pasó gracias a ti- dijo Antonia señalando a blitz.

\- y porque me culpan solo a mi?, todo fue culpa de alex, si el no nos huviera dicho que hacer, nada de esto huviese pasado- dijo el rowdy señalando al chico.

\- disculpa?!, te recuerdo que TU fuiste quien tomó al gato de bubbles mal y este saltó a mi cara- dijo el chico.

\- YA BASTA!- gritó cami-chan.- todo fue culpa de todos vale?, ahoritha sigamos con el programa...Achi!.

Chicos: vale ¬¬

Angel: brick-kun, te gusta blossy o angelsvampire29 o las dos?

brick: veo a angelsvampire29 más como amiga, así q me gusta más la rosaditha ewe

Antonia: rrbz, les gustó besar a angelsvampire29?

Rrbz: no se puede decir que no ewe

Cami-chan: para los rrbz y para todos, que pasaría si el ex novio de angelsvampire29 le amenaza no se con cual quier cosa para que vuelva con el que haríamos?

Todos: masacre *-*

Alex: la odiamos?

Todos: ñeeeeee, no te odiamos ;)

\- ahora, la ultima carta del dia nwn- dijo cami-chan.- quien la quiere leer?...Achi!-

\- yo puedo?! *w*- dijo Antonia.

\- claro, adelante nwn-

\- bien nwn, la ultima carta es de **takora azumi** , y dice:

 _HOLAAAAA! XD, perdón soy nueva en esto ;), me encana el programa, me hace reír mucho, bueno estos son mis retos y verdades_

 _VERDADES:_  
 _-brick tiene que comerse su gorra en frente de todo el programa_  
 _-boomer tiene que aprender a ordeñar una vaca (pequeña trampa: tiene que ordeñar un toro pero sin que lo sepa XD)_  
 _-butch tiene que ponerse brillo labial y correr en calzoncillos por la escuela gritando "soy el Mesías, alabado sea yo"_  
 _-blitz tiene que gritarle groserías a una planta_  
 _-bubbles tiene que ver un documental de como se reproducen los elefantes_  
 _-buttercup tiene que pararse en una esquina con un disfraz de hamburguesa cantando la canción de un comercial (la que sea XD)_  
 _-bunny tiene que sobrevivir todo un día en la selva tropical con una cami-chan hambrienta y sedienta de sangre_  
 _-blossom tiene que coquetear con alex y besarlo en la mejilla_  
 _-cami-chan debe cantar boba niña nice_  
 _VERDADES_  
 _-blossom que prefieres? estar en una jaula con tigres hambrientos o estar encerrada con brick en un armario?_  
 _-cami-chan te gustaría que hicieran una película de terror sobre ti? ¿te gustaría ser mi amiga?_  
 _-boomer que se sintió ordeñar a la vaca? XD_  
 _-les agrado?_  
 _sin nada mas que decir me despido con un gran abrazo a todos :3_  
 _BYEEEEEEE! XD_

 _-_ bien, ya olleron. Rojito, cómete tu gorra- dijo cleo.

\- *snif* TT^TT- brick solo de digno a comer a su presiada gorra de a poco sollozando, hasta que no quedo nada.

\- boomer, aprende a ordeñar una vaca- dijo Antonia llevandolo fuera del estudio a una granja, donde le dio el zape de su vida mientras que cami-chan cambiaba a la vaca por un toro con cosplay de vaca. Y boomer trató de ordeñarlo, pero el toro le dio la patada de su vida, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que deje de ser tan idiota (gomen ne boomer, me molas musho TT^TT), pero los milagros no existen en este programa, así que solo se rompio el brazo.

\- ahora bucth tiene que ponerse brillo labial y correr en calzones gritando por la escuela: 'soy el mesías, alabado sea yo'- dijo dezz sin poder aguantar la risa.

A los segundos, butch salio en calzones y con brillo labial rojo, alex lo llevó a la escuela de las chicas y este comenzó a correr por todos lados gritando como idiota _'soy el mesías, alabado sea yo'_ , a los tres segundos, su video ya tenía más de 10 millones de visitas en youtube y facebook.

\- blitz, tienes que insultar a esta planta- dijo cami-chan dándole un planta a la que le había dibujado con marcador una carita kawaii (:3) y le había colgado un letrero que decía 'holi x3'

blitz: pendeja gila hija de puta, pareces alta idiota con esa cara de pendeja, anda a hacer fotosíntesis en otro lado, boluda de mierda.

 *****Luego de 15 minutos de insultos sin sentido******

\- ahora, bubbbles tiene que ver un documental sobre el hentai en elefantes- dijo angelsvampire29 mientras que arrastraba a bubbles a un cuarto con una gran pantalla tipo cine y comenzaba a rodar el documental sobre la reproduccion en elefantes.

 *****Luego del documental******

Bubbles se mesía en el rincon de traumas abrazando a sus rodillas mientras decía: 'estaba sobre ella, y le hacía cosas indecentes TT^TT'.

\- ahora, butter debe pararse en una esquina con traje de hamburguesa y cantar la canción de un comercial- dijo mey, mientras que a los minutos aparecía buttercup con un disfraz de hamburguesa shuculenta y se para en una esquina cantando 'Glad you came' de The Wanted del comercial de McDonald's.

\- que sigue?- dijo cami-chan.

\- bunny tiene que sobrevivir un dia entero contigo muerta de hambre y sedienta de sangre.- dijo Alex, a lo que las llevó a ambas a un avión. Luego de un dia entero las trajo de vuelta, bunny estaba asusta, cubierta de tierra, cortes, lodo, con la ropa razgada y despeinada. Mientras que cami-chan estaba algo despeinada, con la ropa con tierra, manchas de sangre, un poco de lodo y con un bozal en la boca y una correa para perros en el cuello.- ten- le dijo alex mientras que le sacaba el bozal y le daba chocolates y dotaciones de pizza que terminó en cuestion de segundos.

\- gre strigre?- dijo la chica mientras que tenia un chocolate en la boca.

\- blossy debe coquetear con alex y besarlo en la mejilla- dijo Angel. A lo que blossom fue hasta el chico, le dijo algunos cumplidos y coqueteos y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

\- y ahora?- dijo cami-chan despues de terminar su chocolate.

\- tienes que cantar 'boba niña nice'- dijo mey. A lo que cami-chan se fue al camerín de coslay y salió vestida con el cabello suelto, una blusa ombliguera medio justa blanca con la palabra 'Punk' en letras negras en medio, una chamarra desabrochada negra con capucha (la cual tenia puesta) y detalles en blanco en la parte de abajo y al final de las mangas, unos jeans negros con numerosos bolsillos, un cinturon medio dorado y unas zapatillas completamente negras y comenzaba a cantar.

No es un adiós

Aunque lo nuestro

Se acabo

Lo lamento

Y lo peor

No soy yo

Si no tu nuevo amor

Tu decisión

No lo entiendo

Es un error

Yo nunca te miento

Es muy nice

Si hay luz

Es fea como avestruz

Ya veras

No te preocupes

Al final

Yo ganare

'Coro'

Esa boba niña nice

Muchas como ella siempre hay

Piensan que es un placer

Que caigan en su red, yeeee

Esa boba niña nice

¡Pobre boba niña nice!

En el salón

No me haces caso

Tu solo estas

Pendiente de ese trapo

No se tu

Pero yo

Le quitare su disfraz

Ya veras

No te preocupes

Al final

Yo ganare

Esa boba niña nice

Muchas como ella siempre hay

Piensan que es un placer

Que caigan en su red, yeeee

Esa boba niña nice

¡Pobre boba niña nice!

Pobre niña nice

Te arrepentirás

Ya veras

Dile adiós a tu novio, ¡shack!

Esa boba niña nice

Muchas como ella siempre hay

Piensan que es un placer

Que caigan en su red, yeeee

Esa boba niña nice

Muchas como ella siempre hay

Piensan que es un placer

Que caigan en su red, yeeeee.

Al terminar de cantar se veía muy agitada y se desplomó en el suelo de rodillas tociendo.

\- querias estornudar pero no podías porque estabas cantando, verdad?- le dijo alex.

\- *cof*, *cof*...hai T^T- le dijo la chica.

\- bien...- dijo mientras que tomaba unas llaves de la nada- entonces vamos-

\- a donde?-

\- te llevaré a un hospital-

\- pero como?, con el brazo vendado no puedes conducir ni en moto ni en auto- le dijo la chica.

\- mierda, lo había olvidado -.-U

\- dá igual, total, ya falta poco para que termine el programa. Que sigue chicas?- dijo cami-chan.

\- las verdades- dijo Antonia.

\- bien, pues comencemos entonces n.n... Achi!-

Mey: bloss, que prefieres: estar encerrada en una jaula con tigres hambrientos o estar encerrada con brick en un armario?

blossomo: lo segundo y sin dudas .-.

Angel: cami-chan, te gustaria que hicieran una pelicula de terror sobre ti?, quieres ser su amiga?

cami-chan: Achi!... y pues claro que me gustaria!, sería como que me preguntasen si me gustaria que slenderman me hicera una creepy! *con estrellas en los ojos y muy emocionada*, y claro que quiero ser thu amiga ! *dando vueltas alegre*

dezz: boomer, que se sintió ordeñar a la vaca? XD

boomer: fatal, me rompio el brazo TT^TT

alex: a mi me lo rompió una loka 7.7

cleo: nos agrada?

Todos: estas medio loka y medio cuerda -.-U, pero si =3

cami-chan: claro que si!~ nwn

\- y bueno, eso fue todo por hoy- dijo mey.

\- es hora de llevarte al hospital- dijo alex.

\- Achi!, si, ya. Pero antes quiero agradecerles por estar aqui chicas y a todos por dejar reviews con divertido retos y verdades n.n- dijo alegre cami-chan.

-bien, nos vamos- dijo cleo.

\- no se olviden de dejar más reviews con retos y verdades :D- dijo Angel.

Todos: Nos vemos!~~~


	6. dulces confeciones O3O

**cami-chan: woliis bebis *w***

 **alex: como estan?**

 **cami-chan: esperamos que bien.**

 **alex: porque venimos con nuevo cap.**

 **cami-chan: ahora...**

 **los dos: comencemos.**

* * *

 **DULCES CONFECIONES O3O**

\- woliis!, ya estas mejor?- le dijo mey a cami-chan.

\- Achi!... mmm-hmm!, alex me llevó a un hospital despues del programa. Estoy tomando algunas pastillas, aparentemente tengo un resfriado convinado con una gripe. Pero ya me siento mejor, gracias por preguntar mey-chan! :D-

\- wolii!~~- dijo cleo llegando acompañada por alex.

\- wow, ustedes dos juntos, sin pelear y sin la apocalipsis zombie detrás indica que se viene el fin del mundo al final del programa O_o- dijo cami-chan.

\- JAJAJA, que graciosa -_-*- dijo sarcástico alex.

\- es que estabamos hablando de algo- dijo cleo.

\- salimos en 5-

\- wolii~~- dicen angel y dezz.

\- woliis lokis!~~- dice cami-chan dándoles la calurosa bienvenida.

\- 4-

\- ya empieza?- dijo angel.

\- hai!- dijo cami-chan enérgica.

\- 3-

\- estas muy contenta- dijo dezz.

\- es que me siento kawaii por alguna razon nwn-

\- 2-

\- eso te hace aun más kawaii de lo que ya estas nwn- le dijo cleo.

\- mas shuuuuu!~~~-

\- 1, al aire!-

\- wolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!~~- saludó cami-chan alegre, quien vestía con un vestido mangas cortas blanco medio justo en la parte de arriba y completamente suelto de la cintura para abajo hasta por arriba de las rodillas, con una campera de tela morado oscuro, unos calcetines blancos doblados y unos zapatos colegiales negros. Su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza de lado medio desajustada, con algunos mechones de su fleco recogido por unos pasadores negros, con sus dos cadenitas, sus gafas (aclaro que siempre tiene sus orejitas de neko), estaba un poco pálida y con la nariz tantito roja.

\- como estan?- dijo alex, quien vestía con una playera negra, una camisa de hombre blanca abrochada con los primeros 3 botones sueltos, una chaqueta negra, unos jeans negros, unas nike skate negras de cintas blancas y sus audífonos colgando de su cuello. Su cabello estaba como siempre, tenía el brazo vendado, sus cadenitas y la bendita en la mejilla.

\- esperamos que bien- dijo cleo, quien vestía con unos jeans negros, una basica roja con una chaqueta de cuero negra encima y unos converse rojo oscuro con cordones rojo claro (tenia sus orejas y colita de lobita).

\- porque venimos con nueva edicion del programa- dijo mey, quien vestía con una calza negra, una blusa mangas cortas blanca medio olgada, una camisa de mujer violeta y unas converses blancas de cintas violetas. Su cabello estaba suelto con una evillita de una mariposa violeta en el lado derecho.

\- así que...- dijo angel, quien vestía con una camisa manga larga blanca abrochada, por arriba de la camisa una falda acampanada hasta por arriba de las rodillas con tirantes fucsia, unos calcetines por debajo de las rodillas blancos y unas balerinas negras con un moño fucsia. Su cabello estaba suelto y tenia un lazo fucsia como diadema.

\- les damos la bienvenida a demashitaa powerpuff girls z and rowdyruff boys z verdad o desafío!- dijeron los anfitriones al unísono.

\- pero antes...- dijo dezz, quien vestía con una blusa mangas cortas verde oscuro, una chamarra negra, unos shorts razgados negros y unos borcegos negros. Su cabello estaba suelto con una gorra plana con diceño militar hacia atrás.

\- démosle la bienvenida a la nueva compañera de torturas de jeff !, con ustedes, Antonia-la-loka!- dijeron al unísono los anfitriones.

\- woliiii!~~~- dijo Antonia entrando en escena, vestida con unos jeans razgados negros, una blusa ombliguera verde oscuro, una chaqueta morada y unas converses negras de cintas blancas. Su cabello estaba suelto. Y takora azumi es una chica.

\- Achi!...ahora, démosle la bienvenida a nuestros concursantes- dijo cami-chan.

\- con ustedes, las ppgz y los rrbz- dijeron al unísono nuevamente.

ppgz/rrbz: ho- QUE DEMONIOS HACE ELLA AQUÍ?!- gritaron frenéticos al ver a antonia abrazándose mutuamente.

\- ella es ahora la compañera de jeff, es quien ayudará a jeff a torturarlos n.n- dijo cami-chan mientras que todos sudaban frío.

\- bien, sigamos. Primera carta del día, Antonia?- dijo alex arrastrando las palabras al nombrar a la chica.

 **-** la primera carta es de **CleoMatsukoto,** y dice:

 _He aquí mis retos y verdades:_  
 _retos:_  
 _todos los chicos (alex incluido) deben confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su contraparte y en el caso de alex hacia cami-chan con detector de mentiras._  
 _que suelten a brick en medio de la selva por 1 dia_  
 _que blitz y bunny se den un beso frances_

 _verdades:_  
 _chicas ahora que saben lo que sienten los chicos que sienten ustedes?_  
 _birck te gusto ir a la selva?_  
 _blitz como estuvo el beso?_  
 _sonara pervertido pero cuantos de ustedes ya no son virgenes?_

 _bueno adios y espero el siguiente cap_

\- bien chicos, a cumplir el reto- dijo cleo son una sonrisa.

\- te odiamos al punto de quererte abrazar- dijeron estos algo sonrojados mientras que se hivan con su respectiva chica, quienes los esperaban paradas y algo confundidas.

 ******Con alex y cami-chan******

\- mira, sabes que no soy un chico muy sentimental y cursi. Y no somos novios, pero me encantan tus abrazos, todos los consejos que me diste y el tiempo que pasamos juntos, me enamoré de nuestra amistad, pero es más que eso. No importa cuanto lo niegue, pero Sabes que?, ahora lo acepto, me gustan tus sonrisas, tus besos, tus abrazos, tus miradas, tus palabras, tus actos, tus trastornos, esquizofrenias y depreciones, me gusta tu forma de ser en general, me enamoré de tus demonios, pero sobre todo, me enamoré de ti desde el primer momento en que te conocí, no lo hice por tu cara bonita o por tu cuerpo, sino por quien eres más alla de lo físico, me enamoré de tu forma tan particular de ser. Sabes?, en el pasado pensé que era imposible encontrar el amor, pero cierto dia llegaste tu y me dí cuenta de que nada era imposible. No lo niego más, me enamoré de ti...- dijo el chico, mientras veía como los ojos de la chica se cristalizaban con cada palabra y comenzaban a tener un brillo tan particular, para luego ver como ella simplemente bajaba la cabeza esbozando una ligera risita, para luego levantarla y mostrar que sus ojos estaban repletos de numerosas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- sabes?, creo que una de las razones por las que enamoré de ti fue porque fuiste capaz de amarme cuando yo no era capaz ni de quererme a mí misma. Creo que me obligué a negarlo porque me era implosible pensar que alguien como tu podria querer a alguien como yo, teniendo a mejores personas, es decir, quien querria estar conmigo?, nadie se enamora de las suicidas. Pero creo que me obligué a no quererte por miedo a que si te lo decía, las cosas ya no serían lo mismo, tenia miedo. Miedo a ser lastimada, miedo a que ya nada fuera lo mismo, tenia miedo a perderte. No se cuando me enamoré de ti, pero puedo decirte que no era que hasta ahora no me importabas, si no que solo lo disimulaba para no llorar. Me enamoré, algo que jamás pensé que me pasaría. Pero lo hice de mi mejor amigo, y mi mayor miedo más que no ser correspondida era el perderlo, y que me dejara sola, como suelen hacer todos. Me enamoré de ti alex...- dijo la chica, a lo que el chico la tomó de las manos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- te amo, lo sabias?-

\- me lo jurás?- dijo ella, a lo que el finjía meditarlo un poco.

\- mmmm, no. Mejor te lo demuestro- dijo el a lo que se hacercó a sus labios para darle un beso.- que dices, quieres ser mi novia?- dijo, a lo que ella parecía emocionarse y sus lágrimas aumentaban, para hacentir contenta.

\- si!- dijo alegre para abrazarlo y ser correspondida, pero a los segundos el chico rompe el abrazo, y levanta un poco su mentón, para comenzar a besarla, mientras que ella con la escaza experiencia que tenía comienza a corresponderle torpemente.

 ******Con Blossy y brick******

\- olle, mira, sé que somos enemigos y todas esas mierdas, pero no importa que debamos llevarnos mal, a final de cuentas, terminé enamorándome de ti sin remedio- dijo brick, bajo la mirada shokeada de la chica (que confesión más puta brick -.-).- y tu que dices?-

\- sabes?, opino lo mismo, sé que somos diferentes y que es nuestro destino llevarnos mal, pero a final de cuentas, tampoco pude evitar enamorme de ti- dijo la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- en ese caso, quieres ser mi novia?- dijo el pelirojo, a lo que ella se hacercó a el y le dio un beso.

\- tómalo como un si- dijo para ser besada por el chico y comenzar a corresponderle.

 ******Con bubles y boomer******

 **-** b-bueno, no sé como decir esto, ni como pasó, nos odiamos a muerte por 4 años y en cuestión de unas semanas en un programa de verdad y reto comienzo a enamorarme de ti, a verte de otra forma cuando se suponía que nuestro destino era llevarnos mal y acabar con el otro cueste lo que cueste. Pienso que te as de imaginar que estoy loco, y sé que esto es imposible y la palabra 'Juntos' no debe de existir entre ambos, pero no lo pude evitar. Terminé enamorandome perdidamente de ti- dijo boomer sonrojado.- que sientes tu por mi?-

\- lo mismo. Sé que todos dicen que debemos ser enemigos, y que debemos llevarnos mal. Sé que somos opuesto, a final de cuentas somos contrapartes *suelta una ligera risita*, pero lo que realmente importa es lo que sintamos nosotros, es nuestra vida y son nuestras deciciones. Admito que al principio me sentí un poco confundida por esto, pero no necesito de la opinion de los demás para ser feliz. Es mi decicion. Pero a final de cuentas, terminé enamorandome de ti tambien...- dijo bubles con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- quieres ser mi novia?-

\- solo si tu quieres ser mi novio- dijo la rubia, a lo que el chico, con una sonrisa, se hacerca lentamente a ella hasta terminar con el espacio entre ambos y darle un beso, que le fue correspondido por su nueva novia.

 ******Con butter y butch******

\- olle, no sé si lo sabias, pero me enamoré de ti. Sé que pensarás que estoy loco, pues esto es una locura de las grandes, pero es algo que no pude evitar. Estoy mandando a la mierda todo y es por ti.- dijo butch.- que piensas?-

\- m-mira, también sé y mejor que nadie que esto es una bendita locura, y que lo nuestro es imposible. Pero por más que lo niegue, terminé enamorandome de ti sin remedio, pese a que seamos enemigos y adore patear tu tracero, es algo que no pude evitar. Me enamoré de ti tambien- dijo buttercup.

\- a la mierda todo, que dices. Quieres ser mi chica?-

\- n-no seas idiota, pero si-

\- correción, ahora soy TU idiota- dijo butch mientras que tomaba de la cintura a la chica y comenzaban a besarse.

 ******Con bunny y blitz******

\- mira, soy pésimo en estas cosas, y se entiende, después de todo somos lo opuesto al otro. Pero me enamoré de ti, quise evitarlo, pero no pude. Llevamos odiándonos por 4 años y logran hacer que te vea de una forma diferente en cuestión de un par de semanas. Por lo que imagino que estas igual de confundida que yo, a final de cuentas, un par de locos psicópatas y desquisiados que nos obligan a cumplir los retos y verdades de nuestras locas y pervertidas fans es igual de normal que un grupo de adolescentes con superpoderes que pelean a muerte entre sí. Pero no puedo negarlo, a final de cuentas, el masoquismo no es lo mio- dijo blitz mientras esbozaba una risa.- no puedo negarlo por más tiempo, así que te lo confieso. Me enamoré de ti... de seguro piensas que estoy loco.-

\- no... no pienso que estes loco, en todo caso, yo soy la que está loca. Porque de la misma forma en tu te enamoraste de mi, yo me enamoré de ti. Me enamoré de apoco de tu forma de ser, porque aunque no lo creas, fuera del rowdyruff, eres un chico estupendo. Me enamoré de ti sabiendo lo que eres, sabiendo que nuestro amor era prácticamente imposible y que no hiva a ser fácil, que es posiblemente la mayor locura, sé que somos enemigos, pero es algo que no pude evitar, me enamoré de ti sin querer. Pero no pienso retractarme de mis palabras. Porque son la verdad.- dijo bunny con una sonrisa mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

\- me arías el honor de ser novia y acompañarme en esta locura?-

\- solo si me prometes no dejarme-

\- descuida, jamás lo voy a hacer-

\- entonces es un si...- dijo sonriendo mientras se hacercaban y terminaban en un beso correspondido por el otro.

\- awwww, más shuuuuuu~~~- dijo cleo mientras que le tomaba fotos a todas las parejas.- por cierto, la confecion de mi bebis con el idiota fue la más sentimental, cursi y larga, pero kawaiii!-

\- s-sigamos con el programa n/n- dijo cami-chan luego del beso con un tierno sonrojo y una sonrisa.

\- bien, en ese caso, a soltar a brick en la selva se a dicho!- dijo dezz a lo que se hacercó al chico mientras este retrocedía un poco.

 *****Luego de un dia******

Todas las chicas se encontraban dormidas en los sofás, se veían super tiernas, inlcuso dezz, cleo y antonia. Todas estaban cubiertas por sus mantas favoritas, cuando llega brick y las despierta por el portazo de la puerta.

\- benditho hijo de puta estaba bien dormida!- le dijo enojada cami-chan mientras que estaba a segundos de ahorarlo.

\- n-no es mi culpa TTOTT- dijo brick llorando a mares.

\- mejor sigamos antes de que te mate- dijo alex.

\- blitz y bunny deben darse un beso francés O3O- dijo mey, a lo que los nombrados cumplieron con el reto con el beso más francés de todos.

\- ahora las verdades! :D- dijo cami-chan.

cleo: chicas, ahora que saben lo que sienten los chicos, que sienten ustedes?

chicas: lo mismo *sonrojadas tiernamente*

antonia: brick, que tal la selva?

brick: fatal!, me 'soltaron' en jurasic park versión selva! TTOTT

dezz: blitz, que tal el beso?

blitz: fabuloso 7w7

cleo: sonará pervertido, pero cuantas de ustedes ya no son vírgenes?

blossom: si te refieres a nosotras las ppgz, ninguna lo es ahoritha *roja como tomate en cultivo al igual que sus amigas*

\- ahora la siguiente carta, mey-chan?- dijo cami-chan.

\- la siguiente carta es de **Antonia-la-loka,** y dice:

 _Hola vuelvo a escribir con mis alocados retos de siempre pero antes 2 retos que no son para nuestras victimas...ho perdón participantes no victimas Jiji He estado pensando por que no Alex besa a Cami-chan por lo que los reto a un besito al idiota y a mi amiga También reto a Jeff a besar a Dezz Bueno pasando a los retos para las víctimas_

 _1- Te sigo odiando Alex y a ti también Brick por lo que los reto a ir al cuarto oscuro y que hagan lemmon durante 30 minutos para las fanáticas del yaoi_

 _2- Por el color de sus camisas se salvaron verdecitos he decidido retarlos a que planten un árbol para hacer conciencia sobre el medio ambiente_

 _3-Blossom te reto a ordenar el cuarto de Butch_

 _4-Bommer te voy a pedir que cuides al ser mas maligno y violento de todos los tiempos, no es mi puma es mi terrier enano Cloe_

 _5- Bubbles desobedece a tu abuela_

 _6-Blitz te reto a encerarte a encerarte en un cuarto lleno de conejos_

 _7-Bunny te reto a ser mi ayudante en el truco de magia de cortar a alguien a la mitad, para aclarar soy una terrible maga_

 _8- Este es un reto para las ppgz quiero que tengan una batalla contra Jane y Niña the killer y además Ana niña buena, para ver quien es mas padoreso_

 _9-Quiero que los rrbz golpen a Alex_

 _10- Que alguien intente besarme (Cami tu sabes que agresiva soy por lo que sabes como terminara ese desgraciado)_

 _Bueno eso es todo tengo mucha pereza de formular preguntas,Bey bey_

Antonia: beso, beso, beso~~- animaba la chica a lo que los anfitriones, con una sonrisa, se dieron un dulshe beso.

jeff: no pienso besarla de ninguna forma!

cami-chan: entonces, antonia te tortura- dijo a lo que jeff se hiva a la sala de torturas de Antonia, y luego de unos minutos, se fue a su sala, estaba con la ropa razgada, cubierto de sangre y con numerosos cortez, pero salia con la misma cara de siempre.

Antonia: resulto casi tan masoquista como thu *desilucionada refiriendose a cami-chan*

cami-chan: ese es mi jeff TTvTT

Cleo: ahora alex y brick deben hacer lemmon para las fans del yaoi... alex?... brick?

cami-chan: lokis?

dezz: todos con Antonia :/

 *****Al cabo de minutos*****

\- bueno, al menos no te rompio ningun brazo o pierna o empeoró la condicion de tu brazo lesionado- dijo cami-chan mientras que vendaba las heridas de alex al igual que blossom lo hacía con brick.

antonia: por el color de sus camisas se salvaron verdecitos, por lo que eh decidido retarlos a plantar un arbol para hacer conciencia sobre el medio ambiente.- dijo a lo que los verdes plantaron un arbol.

cami-chan: bloss, debes ordenar el cuanto de buthc.

brick: no es justo!, apenas llevamos unas horas saliendo y ya la tengo que perder por asfixia! TTOTT

cleo: no dramatices idiota ¬¬

bloss: si no vuelvo, quiero que sepan que me gustan las rosas rosas- dijo a lo que se fué al cuarto de butch (por si no lo sabian, tanto anfitriones como víctimas y torturadores viven en el edificio en el que está el programa, pero en la parte de arriba y en cuartos separados). A las 6 horas llega una exhausta blossom con objetos de limpieza usados y muy agitada.

mey: boomer, debes cuidar al ser más maligno de los todos los tiempos- dijo la chica a lo que el rubio comenzaba a asustarse.

antonia: a mi terrie enano cloe.

 *****Luego de unas horas mientras antonia y cami-chan comían helados******

angel: bubbles, debes desobeder a tu abuela... bubbles?

buttercup: con Antonia. Creanme cuando digo que la entiendo.

 ******Al cabo de minutos******

dezz: blitz, debes encerrarte en un cuarto lleno de conejos.

blitz: paso...

El resto de los rowdys: son unos PUTOS conejos!

blitz: escuchen, esas bolas de pelo son MUY cariñosas conmigo.

cami-chan: dime, que prefieres?. Ir con lokis y jeff o con los conejos?

blitz: me quedo con los conejos.

 *****Luego de 1 hora******

antonia: bunny, te reto a ser mi ayudante en el truco de magia de cortar a alguien a la mitad, por cierto, soy una pésima maga.- dijo a lo que bunny se fue con jeff corriendo.

 *****Luego de unas horas******

Bunny se encuentra mesiéndose en el rincón de traumas mientras blitz intenta ayudarla con poco éxito.

Cami-chan: ahora, las ppgz deben tener una batalla contra nina the killer, jane the killer y Ana niña buena para ver quien es más poderoso.- dijo a lo que las chicas dirigieron su vista a las tres creepy girls, quienes les sonreían con sus armas en mano, por lo que tragaron seco.

 ******tres shuculenthos minuthos más tarde*******

Las ppgz se encontraban siendo ayudadas por los rrbz, angel, mey y cami-chan, quienes les vendaban las heridas y sus novios trataban de ayudarlas con el trauma.

cami-chan: arigato por venir chicas, nos vemos luego para tomar el helado de recompensa por ser mejores que las ppgz en todos los sentidos nwn.

Las tres: vale y gracias! :D *se van*

antonia: los rrbz deben golpear a alex! :D

rrbz: pan comido.- dijeron sonriendo con todo el cinismo del mundo mientras que se hacercaban a alex, quien se encontraba escuchando música con sus audífonos puestos.

 ******Luego de cinco minuthos*******

Alex se encontraba ahorcando a boomer con su brazo derecho (al vendado lo tiene en condiciones y lo puede mover libremente), golpeando a butch con el izquierdo, jalándole del cabello a brick con la mano derecha y ahorcando a blitz con sus piernas. Se encontraban en el suelo, y a penas los chicos se le hacercaron a alex y le sacaron los audífonos, el los recibio con una patada en la entrepierna a cada unos para luego tirarlos al suelo y hacer lo que está haciendo ahora.

antonia: que debiluchos son rrbz!, carajo, tiene el PUTO brazo vendado por dios!

angel: mejor sigamos nwnU

cami-chan: h-hai nwnU... alex, los sueltas?

alex: no *sigue con lo que estaba haciendo*

cami-chan: onegai? *zhuculenthos ojitos del gato de shrek y con las manos unidas, con un adorable puchero y los ojos con lagrimillas*

alex: bien -.- *los suelta resignado y se vá con su chica Bv*

mey: ahora, alguien debe intentar besar a Antonia-san nwnU- dijo a lo que TODOS los chicos comenzaron a sudar frio.

antonia: por lo visto nadie tiene las pelotas suficientes 7.7*

cami-chan: bien, sigamos nwn, quien quiere leer la siguiente carta?

cleo: yo!

cami-chan: adelante cleo-chan! nwn

\- la siguiente carta es de **Angelsvampire29,** y dice:

 _Jajaha me hizo reír xD bueno siguientes retos son :_

 _1... ...todos los chicos hagan un 2 deporte extremo como El descenso de ríos o rafting, Montañismo de altura_  
 _2 .. Los chicos tienen que tomar 15 cervezas o vino ( emborracharse )_  
 _3...las Chicas y los chicos compitan compitan una carrera de montos_  
 _4... Todos vayan a ver documental de como nacen los bebes xD (obligatorio )_  
 _5... Ppgz y rrbz hagan un tipo de proyecto como cuidar un bebe sea real xD_  
 _6... los chicos cuiden las mascotas de las chicas otra vez incluyendo de angelsvampire29 ahora tiene 3 mascota león de otra vez se llama simba , una leona se llama kiara y un perro san Bernardo se llama nena ) xq los invita angelsvampire29 ir un al cine o ir a comer o de compras solo para chicas_  
 _Nota: no digan en frente de ellos estúpidos porq se enojan y tiene q darles de comer_

\- bien, que deporte hace- dijo brick para ser interrumpido por un emocionado alex.

alex: SALTO BASE Y ESCALA SOLO INTEGRAL!- dijo emocionado al 100% mientras arrastraba a los rrbz y jeff a un avión.

 ******Luego de los deportes******

Al volver alex estaba tan contento como un niño al que le habían comprado el dulce que tanto quería, jeff estaba sonriendo más psicópata de lo normal y los rowdys estaban mesíendose en el rincón de traumas.

cami-chan: fuiste a hacer salto base y no me llevaste TT^TT- dice formando un océano en el estudio.

alex: es peligroso para ti- le dijo dirigiéndose a ella.

cami-chan: pero tu lo hiciste!- le dice enfadada.

alex: venga no te enojes, la próxima te llevo.- le dijo mientras la abraza por la cintura desde atrás y dandole un beso en la mejilla mientras ella se sonrojaba tiernamente.

cleo: ahora los chicos deben tomar 15 cervezas o vino, es decir, ponerse en pedo.- dijo a lo que las chicas comenzaban a mirarse preocupadas.

 *******Luego de 15 cervezas********

Los chicos ya se encontraban completamente ebrios: brick y boomer veían con una sonrisa de completos estúpidos una canilla de agua, y cuando una gota caía de esta se reían como retrasados mentales, butch se hacía el galan con un perchero, blitz estaba rodando por el suelo mientras reía como boludo, alex estaba caminando y riendo como retrasado mental mientras se tambaleaba y jeff se havía ido a su sala con su cuchillo. Por su lado, las chicas se encontraban enfadadas pero con una sonrisa, cami-chan sobre todo, y con una venita anime en su cabeza.

brick: *dejando de ver la canilla al igual que boomer* hip...Oigan shicoz...hip... no zshe dieron guenta... que hai mui lindaz shicaz en ezte lugar?...hip.- hacercandose a blossom.

blitz: ahora ke lo menshionaz...zi. hip.- hacercandose a bunny.

butch: oigan shicaz...hip... no kieren diberthirze un ratho?... hip.- hacercándose a buttercup.

boomer: zi bbonithazh, no zean tímidaz...hip.- hacercándose a bubbles.

alex: zhi shicaz, ezcushen a loz shikozh y bengan a dibertirze un poko...- dijo hacercándose a cami-chan.

Y eso, señoras y señores, fue la gota que derramó el vaso, puesto que cami-chan, con la venita en su cabeza y el ceño fruncido, les dio en la cabeza a los 5 chicos con un pequeño abanico de papel con una fuerza tal que pasaron de estar ebrios a estar sobrios en menos de un segundo.

\- o-olle mira, yo no queria...- logró articular alex dirigiéndose a cami-chan, y recibiendo como respuesta una vista del perfil enfadado de la chica, quien se encontraba cruzada de brazos, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Por lo que se fue resignado a su lugar al igual que los rowdys.

cami-chan: ahora que sigue?

dezz/antonia/cleo: COMPETIR CONTRA LOS DEBILUCHOS EN UNA CARRERA DE MOTOS!- gritaron emocionadas arrastrando a todos a una pista de motocross.

 ********En la pista********

Todos se encontraban ya con su moto, incluso bubbles y bunny, y estaba calentando los motores, todos menos cami-chan.

cleo: olle que pasa, porque no enciendes tu moto?

cami-chan: siii...bueno, resulta que no sé andar en moto nwnU- dijo a lo que todos la miraron.

brick: hasta bubbles sabe andar en moto!

bubbles: si! D:

cami-chan: o-oigan!, no es mi culpa! *roja de la verguenza* todos ustedes me arrastraron hasta aqui y nunca me preguntaron nada! D:

mey: si quiera sabes como prender una?

cami-chan: ummmm... ettoooo... es con la llave, verdá? n.n

todos: ._.U

chicos: bueno, parece que les ganaremos de todos modos y ahoritha de seguro

cami-chan: que quieren decir?

alex: no te ofendas, pero es algo que ya estaba destinado a ser princesa, está claro que si no sabes ni prender la moto no creo que sea buena idea que corras.

cami-chan: insinuas que eres mejor que yo? *mirada amenazante*

alex: al menos sé andar en moto.- y eso, señoras y señores, fue la gota que derramó el vaso, nuevamente.

cami-chan: si competiré.

chicas: segura?

cami-chan: segura...

antonia: bien *todos ya estaban en la pista* se prende a- dijo señalando la llave cuando cami-chan, con los ojos prendidos fuego, ya había prendido moto, y tanto moto como chica estaban rodeados por un aura de fuego negra con rojo y amarillo. Y apenas dieron aviso de que ya podían comenzar con la carrera, jeff, alex, buthc, buttercup, antonia, cleo, dezz y cami-chan fueron los primeros en salir a toda velocidad, y eran bastante buenos. Terminaron empatados.

 ******De regreso en el estudio******

cami-chan: que sigue?- dijo sacándose un poco la tierra en su cabello.

dezz: todos debemos ver un documental de como nacen los bebés y es obligatorio.- dijo a lo que todos se ponían un poco incómodos.

 ******Luego del documental******

cami-chan: bien, ahora que le quitamos la infancia hasta a jeff, que sigue?

antonia: las ppgz y los rrbz deben hacer como un tipo de proyecto de cuidar a un bebé que sea real xD

 ******Luego del proyecto******

Butch y buttercup estaban hechos mierda, brick y blossom estaba cansados, blitz estaba literalmente muerto, boomer estaba cansado y bubbles y bunny estaban de lo más bien.

alex: y esa es otra muestra de que son contrapartes, contrapartes ._.U

mey: y ahora los chicos deben cuidar nuestras mascotas otra véz! :D, incluso las de angelsvampire29, que son el león de la otra véz llamado simba, una leona llamada kiara y un san bernardo llamado nena!- dijo supermega alegre mientras que junto a las chicas, se hivan con angelsvampire29.

 ******Luego de unas 6 horas*******

\- jejje- las chicas se encontraban riendo alegremente, habían ido a comer, de compras y a un cine, la pasaron muy bien, y cuando llegaron, los chicos estaban jugando y dándoles de comer entre sonrisas y risitas a las mascotas de sus novias (las de antonia y angelsvampire29 estaban con jeff xq sí xD, y estaban los novios de cleo, dezz, angel y mey :3).

cami-chan: awwwwsss, más shuuu que ahoritha se lleven bien con nuestras mascotas nwn- dijo alegre mientras su gato saltaba a sus brazos y alex la abraza desde atrás por la cintura dándole un beso en la mejilla al igual que los chicos con sus novias (jeff se havía ido, pero no sin antes darle a antonia sus mascotas).

Luego de eso, dejaron a sus mascotas en sus cuartos.

cami-chan: ahora, quien quiere leer la última carta?

angel: puedo? *^*

cami-chan: claro! nwn

 **-** yeeey!, la última carta es de **Takora azumi,** y dice:

 _HOLA OTRA VEZ XD, espero que les halla gustado la carta anterior_

 _VERDADES:_  
 _1: RRBZ que se siente enamorarse?_  
 _2: PPGZ como pudieron enamorarse de los chicos a pesar de que son heroínas y ellos villanos?_  
 _3: cami-chan puedo salir en el programa?_  
 _3: Alex que es lo primero que arias si un grupo de maniáticas tratan de raptarte?_  
 _4: a mi no me mienten, si tuvieran la oportunidad, que nombres se pondrían?_  
 _5:podrían pagar mi fianza para salir del manicomio por favor?_  
 _6: brick que harías si descubrieras que blossom piensa cosas pervertidas cuando esta contigo?_  
 _RETOS:_  
 _1: alex di de una jodida vez tus sentimientos con detector de mentiras_  
 _2: butch y boomer tienen que bailar "la makarena" muy gaymente_  
 _3: se que me odiaran por esto...la hermana pequeña de blossom tiene que visitar el programa XD_  
 _4: cami-chan y alex tienen que besarse a lo francés por 10 minutos_  
 _5: brick debe "tratar" de hacer malabares con las mascotas de la chicas_  
 _6: buttercup debe decirle insultos a bunny en idioma mimo XD (solo con gestos)_  
 _7: como siempre hacen sufrir a los chicos creo que merecen unas vacaciones asi que, TODOS los muchachos deben tomar una vacaciones en donde se les de la regalada gana XD_  
 _bueno eso es todo ;), hasta la próxima POR FAVOR PAGEN MI FIANZA! DX_

cami-chan: bien, rrbz, que se siente enamorarse?

rrbz: se siente raro O_o

cleo: ppgz, como pudieron enamorarse de los chicos a pesar de que son heroínas y ellos villanos?

ppgz: b-bueno, es que... es que... es algo que no se puede decir del todo con palabras /

dezz: cami-chan, puede salir en el programa?

cami-chan: claro mi bb! :D *^*

mey: alex, que es lo primero que aría si un grupo de maniáticas tratan de raptarte?

alex: fácil:

1\. 'tengo novia chicas'.

2\. les tiro otro muñequito mio a un costado o les tiro a uno de los idiotas (rrbz).

3\. por algo tengo piernas y tengo pies.

angel: no le mentimos, si tuviéramos la oportunidad de cambiarnos el nombre, cual nos pondríamos?

cami-chan: Amai o Ángeles *^*

alex: alex 7.7*

jeff: jeff, jeff Bv

cleo: ñee

dezz: cualquiera menos 'destiny', dezz, dezz Bv

mey: ñe?

angel: angel, angel nwn

antonia: ñeeeee. .-.

brick: masaru?

boomer: makoto?, nuse ._.

butch: kojiro?, que se yo.

blitz: yuzuru, supongo.

blossom: momoko! nwn

bubbles: miyako! :D

buttercup: kaoru .-.

bunny: yukiko nwn

mey: le pagamos la fianza para salir del manicomio?

cami-chan: shiiiii! :D

todos: ño -_-

cami-chan: brick, que harías si supieras que blossom piensa cosas pervertidas cuando está contigo?

brick: hacerlas realidad *cara de perver con retraso mental*

cleo: ahora, alex debe decir de una jodida vez sus sentimientos con detector de verdades.

alex: ya lo dije, pero lo recalco...- dijo a lo que tomó posesivamente desde atrás por la cintura a cami-chan- **ella es mia.** \- dijo con voz de ultratumba siendo rodeado por un aura negra, con su fleco cubriéndole completamente el ojo izquierdo, con una estrellita en el ojo derecho y su cabello como levitando, haciendo que todos lo vieran con una gotita anime detrás de sus cabezas y sudando frío, mientras que el detector estallaba marcando que era verdad.

dezz: a-ahora, butch y boomer tienen que bailar la macarena muy gaymente... jajajajajajjajajajaj xD

Y así, señoras y señores, butch y boomer bailaron de la forma más gay la macarena mientras que todos (sus hermanos y jeff incluidos) los grababan con cámaras de video, sus celulares y con todas las cámaras del estudio xD.

mey: *parando de reír un poco* ahora la hermana pequeña de blossom debe visitar el programa... oh oh D:

kuriko: holaaa! *se dirige a blossom y brick* hermana, el es tu novio?es mi nuevo cuñado?que haces aqui y no en casa?porque llevas tiempo sin ir al colegio?que hacen tus amigas aqui?me das pastel?quienes son ellos?donde estoy?porque apareces en la compu y en el televisor?mamá sabe sobre esto?estas comiendo bien?porque todos me miran?me das un chocolate?ya saliste con todos los chicos de este lugar?aún eres virgen?como se hace un bebé?te acostaste con algun chico de aqui?con cuantos engañaste a mi cuñado que por cierto es muy parecido a ti?

 ******Luego de 15 minutos******

cami-chan: es una niña muy interesante nwnU

todos: encerio? -_-U

cami-chan: mejor sigamos TT^TT

antonia: amiga, tienes que besar al idiota a lo francés por 1o minutos D:- dijo a lo que los dos se hacercaron, y antes del beso, alguien apagó la luz, y cuando la prendieron el beso ya había terminado.

chicas: PERO QUIEN COJONES APAGÓ LA MALDITA LUZ?!- gritaron TODAS las chicas decilucionadas y enojadas con sus cámaras en manos.

cami-chan: o-oigan chicas cálmense si nwnU, c-creo que fue una falla técnica nwnU

cleo: *decilucionada* bien, mejor sigamos. Brick debe 'tratar' de hacer malabares con nuestras mascotas! :D... brick?

el resto de los rowdys: con las fans :/

 ******Luego de interminables horas******

angel: ahora buttercup debe decirle insultos a bunny en idioma mimo- dijo riendo un poco por lo bajo, a lo que buttercup fue con bunny e intentó decirle insultos en mimo, pero la chica no entendía ni jota.

bunny: ah?- dijo confundida enarcando una ceja y ladeando un poco la cabeza, a lo que la ojiverde, hervida en llamas, le enceñó su zhuculentho dedo de en medio y se hiva a su lugar.

dezz: como siempre supuestamente hacemos sufrir a los chicos, todos ellos se deben ir de vacaciones a donde se les dé la regalada gana -_-*

chicos: AL FIN!- dijeron saltando como si fueran recién graduados y corriendo fuera del estudio (incluido jeff).

 *******Luego de dias*******

Los chicos regresaban de haver vacacionado en las hermosas playas, hoteles y lugares característicos de hawaii, vestidos con unos shorts de baño, una playera, camisa a cuadros y zapatillas en sus tonos favoritos, y ser recibidos por sus preocupadas novias, quienes apenas los chicos pusieron un pie en el estudio, fueron recibidos por un abrazo acompañado por un beso (jeff de cami-chan, y con el beso en la mejilla 7w7).

cleo: ahora *observando como las chicas intercambiaban saliva con sus novios* nos tenemos que despedir.

antonia: pero no sin antes...

Todos: desearles una feliz navidad a todos!, Nos vemos en la próxima edición de este cursi, bipolar, maquiavélico y melodramático programa, byee!

.

.

.

No olviden el review y felices festas! OwO


	7. Pika Pikachu El regreso del Programa

**cami-chan: hola amolesh!**

 **alex: tanto tiempo xD**

 **cami-chan: eh aqui una nueva edicion del programa!. Nos demoramos porque me cortaron el wifi x unas 2 semana y días TTOTT, y luego lo volvieron a cortar unas 5 veces :'I, y después la inspiración no llegaba ;-;**

 **alex: y como ya tenemos (y cierta persona terminó de ver Soul Eater Not)...**

 **los dos: aqui esta el cap!**

 **pd: really; gomen ne x demorar TAAANTO, pero aquí esta un super duper extra largo testamento de actualización como para dejarlos satisfechos xD y, como verán, eh mejorado B), bueno no les quito más el tiempo, y comenzemos con el programa!**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Capítulo hecho por Camilokabipolar y Loca de Remate. No se aceptan cargos ni demandas por pérdida de infancia, palabras y actos indebidos o asfixia por reír como morsa con retraso mental. Se recomienda discreción (?).**

* * *

 **PIKA PIKACHU; EL REGRESO DEL PROGRAMA.**

\- FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ATRASADOOOOO!- gritaron tanto anfitriones como torturadores. El estudio estaba con decoración muy realista de un estadio pokemon, aunque el suelo estaba forrado de una especie de gran alfombra o tela café y todos estaban haciendo cosplay de pokemones y maestros pokemon, incluyendo a nuestros torturadores.

\- espero que hallan tenido una feliz navidad y un buen comienzo de año y desagradables clases!- dijo cami-chan alegre por demás, vestida con unos shorts de jeans amarillo pollito (xD) con un cinturón negro, una blusa mangas cortas ombliguera en el mismo tono de amarillo, unos guantes sin dedos amarillos (todo en el mismo tono de amarillo) y unas converses tipo botas amarillas de cintas negras. En véz de sus orejitas y colita de gatito tenia orejas y colita de pikachu, con un circulo en rojo intenso en cada mejilla, sus gafas eran negras y su cabello estaba suelto. Se veía kawaii y tenia un ligero vendaje en el codo izquierdo y la rodilla derecha.

\- porque venimos con nuevo cap y no queremos que sus penas estropeen la alegría! :D- dijo jeff, quien estaba haciendo cosplay de eevee umbreon, usando un sueter como el sullo pero negro y con sierre (siempre e confundido sueter con sudadera xD hasta ahora :v), que en los codos tenía un anillo amarillo y en la capucha (la cual tenía puesta) tenía orejitas como las de pikachu pero en negro y con una franja amarilla y otro anillo amarillo en la capucha a la altura de la frente, unos pantalones de mezclilla negros con un anillo amarillo al costado de las rodillas, converses negros de cintas amarillas y una colita de umbreon (negra con una franja amarilla). se veía kawaii (*-*). Y recibió una mala mirada de todos por el comentario.

\- hagan de cuenta que no escucharon eso...- dijo antonia haciendo cosplay de un eevee usando unos shorts café claro, una blusa mangas cortas café, una bufanda blanca con toques cafés, guantes sin dedos cafés y converses cafés de cintas blancas. Su cabello estaba recogido en dos coletas bajas con una liga café con una flor de petalos rosas y el centro blanco, también tenía unas orejas y cola de eevee (ambas son cafés para quienes no saben).

\- mejor ignoren al idiota, se le quemaron las neuronas del todo...- dijo como si nada alex, quien hacia cosplay de raichu, vestido con una playera blanca mangas cortas, un sueter con sierre desabrochado como el de jeff pero naranja, guantes sin dedos cafés oscuro, un pantalon de mezclilla naranja y converses cafés de cintas negras. Tenia la capucha puesta, la cual tenia orejitas de raichu (son cafés oscuro con amarillo), tambien tenia una colita de raichu (es café oscuro con amarillo en la punta) y tenía un circulo amarillo en cada mejilla.

\- hey!-

\- volviendo a lo que estábamos...- dijo cleo haciendo cosplay de serena, vestida con una blusa sin mangas negra con cuello de camisa blanco, una falda negra tableada que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, era medio corta y tenia un bolsillo en el lado derecho, unos calcetines negros que terminaban unos centímetros debajo de la falda, unas converses completamente negras con una esfera pokemon rosa en el costado y un fedora rosa con un lazo negro formando un moño en el lado derecho. Tenia el cabello suelto pero amarrado casi en la punta con una liga rosa. Estaba al lado de rage, quien vestía de ash con una playera negra mangas cortas, un chaleco mangas cortas abrochado azul con franjas blancas, un pantalón de mezclilla gris, converses rosas con negro y blanco y una gorra roja con una pokebola blanca en medio en la parte de en frente.

\- demosle la calurosa bienvenida a las invitadas especiales de hoy!- dijo angel haciendo cosplay de dawn, vestida con un vestido negro con blanco y rosa sin mangas, una bufanda rosa, unos clacetines hasta las rodillas negros, botas rosas con blanco que le llegaban donde terminaba las rodillas, un brazalete blanco en la mano izquierda, un relog pokemon en la derecha y un gorro medio caído blanco con una pekebola rosa en medio en la parte de en frente. A su la do estaba james haciendo cosplay de piplup, vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla celestes, converses amarillas de cintas blancas, un sueter como el de jeff pero celeste con dos circulos blancos en la altura del pecho y con la capucha (la cual tenía puesta) en azul, con la carita de piplup en ella. También tenía colita de piplup y guantes sin dedos celestes.

\- con ustedes...- dijo mey, haciendo cosplay de may, vestida con un chaleco abrochado mangas cortas rojo con negro, guantes negros con blanca (panda *-* ok nu x3), un bolso amarillo de esos que se abrochan en la cintura y asia atrás, una blusa mangas cortas blanca que era más larga que el chaleco, unos shorts azules, calcetines negros y zapatillas rojas con amarillo negro y blanco, tambièn tenìa un gorro rojo que era como un pañuelo amarrado asia atras con una pokebola blanca en el costado izquierdo. A su lado estaba yoh haciendo cosplay de eevee, usando una playera mangas largas con cuello café oscuro, una chaqueta abrochada con capucha café con un poco de felpa blanca con toques cafés en la capucha, unos pantalones en el mismo café oscuro que la playera y unas botas medio cortas cafés. También tenia orejitas y colitas de eevee.

\- takora azumi y su contraparte, aranea la hermana de alex!- dijo alegre cami-chan. Mientras que pasaban por el lado derecho del estudio las nombradas, la primera era takora, una chica de cabello largo suelto y color negro, de ojos grises, delgada, busto normal, piel blanca y estatura media o común, usaba una musculosa roja con unos jeans negros y unas sandalias grises, por lo general es muy fria cortante con la gente que no conoce pero a medida que la van conociendo descubren que es kawaii cuando quiere y le gusta causar verguenza ajena (por alguna razon le parece divertido). Y la segunda era aranea, una chica de cabello largo y amarrado en una cola de caballo color gris, de ojos negros, delgada, busto normal, piel blanca y estatura común, vestida con una camisa blanca con una falda roja y unas botas negras con detalles grises, siempre es muy fría y cortante con toda la gente, es muy bromista, le gusta comer, es seria y le gustan los videojuegos, no tiene muchos amigos ademas de takora por que es muy intimidante según los que la conocen pero aun así es feliz, es muy celosa con lo que es sullo, por ejemplo, podría matar a cualquiera que tocara su comida o su computadora (como cami-chan, cleo, dezz y antonia).

\- oigan oigan oigan... detengan el mundo- dijo dezz, quien hacía cosplay de iris, vestida con una blusa beige, con detalles y con moño rosa, un pantalón blanco hasta un poco por debajo de las rodillas, zapatillas color rosa con amarillo y blanco y su cabello suelto con dos pequeñas coletas sujetas por ligas amarillas y otra liga amarilla al final de su cabello. A su lado estaba blake haciendo cosplay de axew, usando una chaqueta desabrochada verde con capucha, una playera verde, una bufanda verde claro, unos pantalones de mezclilla verdes y converses verdes de cintas de igual color. Estaba usando la capucha, la cual era verde oscuro y al final de la chaqueta tenía una colita de axew.- desde cuando tienes hermanos idiota? O_o-

\- es mi hermana porque me pidio que la adoptase y lo hice. Y no me digas idiota -_-

\- te llamo así cuando se me antoje-

\- antes de una pelea *mira mal a alex y dezz* demosle la bienvenida al resto de los invitados especiales de hoy!- dijo cami-chan.

\- con ustedes... Maná, Jade y Sheyla852!- dijeron los anfitriones al únisono. A lo que ingresaron las invitadas. La primera era Maná, una chica de estatura baja, bonito cuerpo, de cabello rubio mostasa y ojos grandes verde acua, con dos manchitas ovaladas rosas en la mejillas parecido a un sonrojo pero son manchas. Viste una camisa manga larga negra con frangas grices de cuello en V, Pantalones ajustados azul claro y unas tenis converses all star Azules con cordones rosas. Tiene un extraño y lindo sombrero punteagudo azul y lleva una barita magica que se puede convertir en cualquier cosa (sea armas). Es dulce, traviesa y divertida tendiendo a caer un poco a infantil... Pero.. No la hagan enojar o podran ver a su peor pesadilla. Se vuelve una psicopata cuando la enojan.. y viene para torturar a los chicos.. Colores favoritos: Morado negro y azul .. Tiene un dije con la foto de un chico de pelo plateado y ojos rojos con media mascara de hokey (cofcofKenjiTheKillercofcof). La segunda era jade, una chica algo pequeña, con la tez un poco morena, el cabello negro y ojos marrones , le gusta el rosado , es mandona, alegre, cuando le hacen enojar puede ser peor que jeff, cami-chan y antonia juntos, es líder por naturaleza , le gustan los animales pero mas los lobos, le gusta la moda , le encanta la natación y no es tan femenina. viste con unas sandalias marrones, un vestido celeste y un sombrero rosado. Y la tercera y última era Sheyla, una chica castaña oscura y de ojos marrones, es alta, le gusta la moda ,le gustan los dulces, necia y sabe como conseguir lo que quiere, es bastante infantil y amable pero cuando se enoja sabe como torturar, por una extraña razon usa un látigo eléctrico y shurikens, le gustan un poco los deportes, su pelo es largo, y usa botas cafes y un vestido lila.

brick: porqué tienes un látigo eléctrico y shurikens?

Shey: para torturar a quienes no quieran cumplir mis retos (/.*)

todos-antonia y cami-chan: *se van lentamente asia atrás*

\- ahora... a leer las cartas *w*- dijo cami-chan emocionada- takora-san, nos haces los honores? nwn-

takora: claro! :D *w*. La primera carta es de **Angelsvampire29,** y dice *w*:

 _hola como estan espero que bien feliz navidad y prospero año 2016_  
 _bueno no se que retos ponerles_  
 _retos:_  
 _1... todas la chicas se vistan de santa claus_  
 _2...los rrbz vayan la casa de una amiga de ellos y le roben su ropa interior ( cuando lleguen al estudio tienes no se puesto en la cabeza la ropa interior llega la persona los golpea por robar su ropa interior ) xD_  
 _3... las chicas deben tomar 25 cervezas o vino ( incluyendo a mi xD emborracharse pasar un rato hacer payasadas )_  
 _4... las chicas y los chicos se casen xD ( yo quiero ser la que entrega los anillos)_  
 _5... la noche los invito la fiesta navideña no olviden tambien puede llevar sus mascotas xD_

Todos: igualmente :3

cami-chan: vamos chicas! *w*- dijo mientras que caminaba en direccion a los camerines seguidas por el resto.

 ***minutos después***

Salen todas las chicas de los camerines vestidas con un vestido rojo en las puntas con una especie de tela de peluche u algodón blanca, un grueso cinturon negro, una chaqueta roja desabrochada con la misma tela blanca al final, un gorrito caído de santa rojo y unas botas negras con dos mullidos pompones blancos.

alex: rowdys, a cumplir sus retos ;)

 ***después del robo xD ok no .-.***

Llegan los rrbz usando cada uno un brasier en sus colores y las bragas del conjunto en sus cabezas, con el resto en sus manos.

ppgz: Ò_ó*

rrbz: es parte del reto TT^TT- dijeron los chicos cuando ingresa una chica de cabello corto negro hasta los hombros, tez medio morenita y estatura media. Que a penas llegó los cagó a golpes a todos y se fue con su ropa interior (xD).

cami-chan: LE ROBARON ROPA INTERIOR A MI ONE-SAMA?!- les gritó enfadada a los chicos mientras que se hacía grande y ellos pequeños.

rrbz: era un reto ;-;

angel: mejor sigamos antes de que comienze una pelea nwnU otra véz ._."

dezz: ahora... a emborracharnos chicas :D espera que?! D:

 ***25 cervezas más tarde***

Las chicas habían quedado completa y totalmente ebrias. Blossom estaba bipolar, bubbles quería hacer un striper (y los pervertidos del programa tenían las cámaras preparadas), buttercup se la pasaba hablando raro con butch sobre deportes, bunny estaba sobre una mesa intentando bailar y acompañar a la rubia con su striper pero blitz no la dejaba, angel daba vueltas y vueltas, mey cantaba canciones vocaloids, dezz actuaba muy kawaii riendo de una forma muy tierna con un ligero sonrojo y hablando muy a lo loli, angelsvampire29 se reía de cualquier cosa mientras caminaba con una botella de cerveza en la mano tambaleándose y cleo, cami-chan y antonia estaban dando vueltas en un pilar cantando.

las tres: la ffarolera trompezo hip!... y en la caie she caió hip!... y al pashar por un kuarthrel hip!.. she enamoró de un koronel hip!... ALSHEN LA BARRERA PARA KE PASHE LA FFAROLERA... Y NO ME ACUERDO EL RESHTHO DE LA CANSHION!... hip!

cami-chan: *se toma el estómago haciendo caras raras*

alex: estas bien? *preocupado acercándose a su novia*

cami-chan: *haciente y a los segundos niega mientras que corre a vomitar al baño de su camerín al igual que todas las chicas y sus novios les sostenían el cabello para que no lo vomitasen también*

 ***después de vomitar hasta las tripas***

cami-chan: *con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y ojeras bajo sus ojos* siguiente reto -.-"

jeff: bien... hora de que se casen! 3:D

cami-chan: *se sonroja* d-descuida que ya pensamos en eso

cleo: no pensamos casarnos a esta edad, por lo que será una declaración de noviazgo formal :3

 ***1 hora despues***

Todos se encontraban en lo que parecía ser una gran iglesia tipo castillo (como tipo princesas de disney). Y En el altar estaban en fila las chicas del lado izquierdo y los chicos del lado derecho, uno enfrente de otro, con takora montada en aranea vestida cura y con un mechón de su cabello como bigote.

Cleo usaba un vestido strapples bordo con unos tacones negros de 20cm y un saco de piel sintetica negro, y rage unos jeans negros, una camisa de botones con los dos primeros sin prender, unos tenis bordo con cintas negras y una chaqueta negra.

Cami-chan usaba un vestido strapless liso negro que era justo en la parte de arriba y completa y absolútamente suelto de la cintura para abajo, con un lazo morado oscuro en la cintura que se ataba en moño en la parte de atrás, calcetines que comenzaban donde terminaba el vestido negros, unos zapatos de plataforma morado oscuro, el cabello suelto y unos guantes un poco por debajo de los codos negros (y ovius las gafas xq sinó no ve un carajo), con un labial rojo y algo de rimel, delineador y ligera sombra negra, y alex usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, sus inseparables vans negras de cintas blancas, una chaqueta como de traje negra y una camisa en morado oscuro con los primeros dos botones desabrochados, con una muy hermosa rosa de un rojo intenso en el bolsillo de arriba de la chaqueta (grrr 7u7).

Blossom usaba un vestido de corte de baile y escote redondo, caida en casacada todo en tono rosado pastel, con unos zapatos de tacón de unos 12cm en el mismo tono de rosa, el cabello recogido de una forma que parecía que lo tenía suelto y le llegaba hasta la cintura terminando en ondas, con una diadema color plata con un pequeño lazo formando un moño rojo con una incrustación de un rubí en medio, maquillada con labial rosa cereza, un poco de sombra y blush rosa pastel y algo de rimel y delineador negro, y Brick usaba unos jeans de mezclilla en tono medio, una playera blanca lisa, una chaqueta roja y unas converses en perfecta combinación de rojo y negro.

Bubbles usaba un vestido tipo strappless con corte de corazón en la parte de enfrente celeste cielo, con volantes de tul azul oscuro y un lazo formando un moño a cada lado de la cintura con ballerinas blancas de tacón de 12cm con un moño azúl enfrente, con el cabello suelto a un costado perfectamente rizado, un poco de blush rosado pastel, un labial ligero rojo y algo de rimel delineador y sombra negra, y Boomer unos pantalones formales negros, con unas converses en perfecta combinación de azul y negro, una playera negra mangas cortas lisa y una chaqueta de traje azul.

Buttercup usaba un vestido mangas cortas verde manzana con un lazo negro en la cintura, unas ballerinas negras y unos guantes sin dedos de encaje negros cortos, con el cabello liso pero con algunas ondas, una diadema tipo princesa verde esmeralda con una incrustación de jade, con algo de brillo labial y un poco de sombra, rimel y delineador negro y blush bien ligero y natural rosa pastel, y Butch usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, unas converses negras, una chaqueta de traje negra y una camisa con los 3 primeros botones desabrochados verde oscuro (grr secsi oie cy).

Bunny vestía con un vestido strapples púrpura claro, con caída de volantes en cascada mezclados con tull blanco de la cintura para abajo, con un lazo en la cintura blanco con una incrustación de una gema púrpura, unos calcetines blancos por debajo de las rodillas (tipo colegiales) y unos zapatos de plataforma de unos 12 cm púrpuras, con el cabello suelto pero repleto de ondas, con una diadema tipo princesa dorada con gemas púrpuras, maquillada con un labial rojo, blush ligero rosa, sombra ligera púrpura y rimel y delineador negro, y Blitz unos pantalones de mezclillas negros razgados, una chaqueta como de traje negra, una playera púrpura oscuro mangas cortas lisa y unas nike skate negras con púrpura oscuro de cintas blancas.

Por su lado, Mey usaba un vestido liso mangas tres cuarto hasta un poco por arriba de las rodillas, suelto de la cintura para abajo, con un fino y delicado cinturón negro con un moño, por arriba del cual el vestido era blanco y en la parte de la falda era violeta, unos calcetines hasta un poco por arriba de las rodillas blancos y unos zapatos de plataforma violetas, con su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo alta por un lazo violeta y terminando en ondas, maquillada con labial y blush rosa, sombra violeta claro y rimel y delineador negro, y Yoh un traje café medio con zapatos negros.

Angel usaba un vestido mangas cortas rosa en la parte del busto, las mangas y cintura, y suelto con volados blancos hasta las rodillas, con unas pantimedias blancas, unas ballerinas con tacón de unos 10cm rosas y un lazo fucsia con una incrustación de rubí en la cintura, con el cabello suelto pero recogido en media cola de caballo por un lazo rosa terminando en ondas, con una diadema rosa con un moño fucsia y maquillada con labial, blush y sombra rosa y un poco de rimel y delineador negro, y James un traje celeste en un tono medianamente pastel con zapatos negros.

Dezz usaba un vestido strapples negro, con un lazito en el borde de la parte de arriba con una pequeña esmeralda, con la parte de la falda hecha por volados normales mezclados con volados de tul negro, unos borcegos negros con un tacón de unos 9 cm y unos guantes sin dedos negros de encaje hasta los codos, con el cabello suelto pero terminando en ondas, con unos cuantos mechones recogidos por un lazo negro formando un moño, maquillada con sombra, labial, rimel y delineador negro (nadie se salva del vesito B)), y Black un traje y zapatos negros.

Angelvampires29 usaba una camisa mangas cortas blanca, una falda de volados con encaje roja hasta por arriba de las rodillas, con unos calcetines blancos hasta arriba de las rodillas y unas ballerinas de tacón de 12 cm negras. Con el cabello suelto terminando en ondas, con una diadema roja con pequeños diamentes, labial y sombra roja, rimel y delineador negro y algo de blush rojo.

Antonia usaba un vesto morado hasta un centímetro sobre las rodillas, con la parte del busto en corsé negro, un lazo negro en la cintura con una calavera, la parte de la falda compuesta de volados terminando en lazos negros, unas pantimedias (o pantis, como carajos se le diga :v) de encaje moradas con negro, unos zapatos tipo colegiales de tacón de 12 centímetros negros, un sombrerito negro adornado con un lazo negro y una pluma morada y unos pendientes de perla morados, maquillada con un labial rojo, sombra morada y rimel y delineador negro, con unos guantes cortos de encaje negros y unos brazaletes negros.

Jeff usaba un traje Armani negro, una camisa blanca con los primeros cuatro botones desabrochados, una playera mangas cortas negra y unas converses negras, también tenía una hermosa rosa roja en el volsillo de la parte de arriba del traje (joder keh rikuraaa '/u\' *emorragia nasal mode ON*). Pero también había un grupo particular de chicos y chicas...

Irene: -Es una chica de 16 años rusa, de cabello hasta los hombros negro con las puntas rojas, ojos grises y piel pálida, vestida con un vestido negro de tirantes medio gruesos, justo hasta la cintura y suelto desde esta hasta por arriba de las rodillas, con un lazo negro formando un moño con una incrustación de esmeralda en la cintura, unos zapatos de tacón de unos 12cm negros con un moño negro enfrente (tipo los zapatos de blancanieves pero ovius más altos y negros :v) y unos guantes de encaje sin dedos negros hasta los codos. Con el cabello suelto y una cola de caballo media amarrada con un lazo negro, un poco de sombra verde oscuro, labial rojo, rimel y delineador negro y algo de blush rojo (alias: la novia de shintaro)-.

Shintaro: -Es un chico de 16 años, de cabello medio alborotado negro con fleco, ojos de un rojo intenso y brillante, tez blanca, estatura alta y físico normal, vestido con un traje negro, con una playera gris oscuro mangas cortas, una camisa blanca con los primeros tres botones desabrochados y unas converses negras de cintas blancas (alias: el novio de Irene *cofcofYHermanoDeCami-chancofcof*)-.

koku: -Es un chico de 14 años japonés, de cabello rubio y largo hasta los hombros, ojos verdes como los de un gato y piel blanca. Vestido con unos jeans oscuros, una playera verde mangas cortas, una camisa desabrochada blanca, una chaqueta como de traje negra desabrochada y unas converses negras de cintas blancas (alias: el novio de antonia)-.

Kira: -Es un chico de 16 años, de cabello alborotado con fleco (al estilo alex) rosa pastel (tan claro que casi parece blanco) que le dá un toque tierno y rebelde, padece de heterocromía, por lo que su ojo izquierdo es rosa y el derecho café, es de tez blanca, estatura alta (tipo alex todos) y físico normal (osea, no tipo superman). Vestido con un traje negro, con una playera blanca mangas cortas, una camisa blanca con los primeros dos botones desabrochados y unas converses negras de cintas blancas (alias: el panda afeminaoh)-.

Yuki: -Es un chico de cabello medio alborotado pero con fleco al costado morado oscuro con toques negros, padece de heterocromía, por lo que su ojo izquierdo es café y el derecho morado, tez blanca, estatura alta y físico normal. Vestido con un traje negro, con una playera mangas cortas morado oscuro, una camisa blanca con los primeros cuatro botones desabrochados y unas converses negras de cintas blancas (alias: el unicornio gay)-.

Shirogane: -Es un chico de 16 años, de cabello alborotado blanco con fleco, ojos verde brillante, tez blanca, estatura alta y físico normal. Vestido con un taje negro, con una playera blanca mangas cortas, una camisa blanca desabrochada y unas converses negras de cintas blancas (alias: el conejito insano secsi)-.

lupitha: -Es una chica de 15 años, de cabello lásio hasta la cintura pelirojo, ojos grises y tez blanca, desarollado cuerpo, estatura media (tipo cami-chan :v) y delgada. Vestida con un vestido strappless café oscuro con la falda hasta por arriba de las rodillas mezcladas con la tela normal del vestido y tela de tul café medio, en la parte del busto tenía como detalles en una tela de puntilla negra que terminaban junto con la falda, con una gema entrelazada con un delgado lazo negro, unos calcetines blancos hasta por arriba de las rodillas, unos zapatos gamuzados cafés oscuros de plataforma de 12cm y unos guantes tipo princesa cafés hasta los codos. Con el cabello suelto terminando en ondas, con una diadema tipo princes dorada con gemas esmeralda y un lazo negro, maquillada con sombra ligera roja, un poco de blush rosado, rimel y delineador negro y labial rojo medio (alias: la osita pelirrojita)-.

George: -Es un chico de 15 años estado unidense, de cabello castaño y bien peinado hacia atrás, ojos amarillos y piel bronceada. Vestido con un traje negro, zapatos negros y los 2 primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados (alias: el soltero más virgen que un troll de internet)-.

Poryni- Es una niña de 12 años india, de cabello negro hasta la cintura, ojos cafés y piel morena. Vestida con un vestido rosa hasta por arriba de las rodillas, con un cinturón negro formando un laso asia adelante, unos calcetines blancos por debajo de las rodillas y unas ballerinas negras (alias: Pory)-.

Las chicas estaban a la izquierda y enfrente de los chicos. Todos menos los anfitriones y concursantes estaban sentados en unas sillas blancas con telas de los colores favoritos de los anfitriones y concursantes adornadas con un moño blanco repleto de gemas en los colores antes dichos (osea casi todo el arcoíris), cuando entra takora con su traje de cura aún sobre aranea

Takora: queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para unir a estos hombres con estas mujeres en sagrado matrimonio-

kira: no es en matrimonio enferma -_-

Takora: conshe tu madre no me interrumpas! *agitando los brazos de una forma chibi*

Aranea: *le dá un zape* cállate y sigue con la ceremonia -_-

Takora: okey ;-; *cofcofComoLesDecíacofcof* Estamos aquí reunidos para la declaración formal de estos hombres... *los mira* niños de prescolar atrapados en cuerpo de adolescentes de 16 años

Ellos: Hey!

Takora: *los ignora* con estas chicas bipolares

Ellas: Takora!

Takora: *las ignora mientras que vé despreocupada todo hasta que mira a las chicas y chicos* no se queden allí mirando, declárencele formalmente a sus medias novias pues :v

Ellos: *se arrodillan* Cami/Blossom/Bubbles/Buttercup/Bunny/Angel/Mey/dezz, me arías el honor de ser mi novia formalmente? *sonriendo*

Ellas: si *sonriendo ligeramente sonrojadas*

Takora: traigan las alianzas :v

Y dicho esto se hiso presente angelvampires29 (vestida con una camisa mangas cortas blanca, una falda de volados con encaje roja hasta por arriba de las rodillas, con unos calcetines blancos hasta arriba de las rodillas y unas ballerinas de tacón de 12 cm negras. Con el cabello suelto terminando en ondas, con una diadema roja con pequeños diamentes, labial y sombra roja, rimel y delineador negro y algo de blush rojo) quien traía como unos 8 tipos de cojines de terciopelo con un lazo en cierto color manteniendo apenas el equilibrio y tambaleándose un poco. El cojín rojo con un lazo rosa tenía dos brazaletes, uno con un dije de un corazón rosa y otro con un dije de un triángulo rojo. El cojín verde oscuro con un lazo verde manzana tenía dos pequeños lazitos rojos, uno con un dije de una estrella verde claro y otro con un dije de un rombo verde oscuro. El cojín azúl con un lazo celeste pastel tenía dos anillos de plata, uno tenía una incrustación de aguamarina con forma de burbuja y el otro tenía una incrustación de zafiro con forma de x. El cojín púrpura oscuro con un lazo en un púrpura claro tenía dos lazitos púrpuras, uno tenía un dije con forma de conejito blanco y el otro un dije con forma de media luna negra. El cojín negro con un lazo morado tenía dos cadenitas de plata, una tenía una mitad de un corazón con una A grabada con una gema morada y en la parte de atrás tenía grabado "25-12-2015" y la otra mitad tenía una C grabada con una gema morada y en la parte de atrás también tenía grabada "25-12-2015". El cojín violeta con un lazo blanco tenía dos cadenitas de plata, una tenía un dije de una M con incrustaciones de gemas violetas y la otra tenía un dije de una Y con incrustaciones de gemas azules. El cojín (apuesto a que ya se cansaron de esto) blanco con un lazo rosa tenía dos anillos de oro, ambos con una incrustación de diamante. Y el cojín rojo con un lazo negro tenía dos lazitos negros, el más corto tenía un dije de una D roja y el más largo (una gargantilla) tenía un dije de una B roja.

AV29: hay tienes chico lolicón

boomer: no me digas así -_- *mira a bubbles y sonríe mientras que le pone el anillo de la x en el dedo como se llame (que analfabeta k soi oc nu :v) y ella le ponía a él el anillo de la burbuja*

Av29: r-rápido que me caigo mierda!

butch: no me apures bruja! *mira a buttercup* con esto sabrán que eres mia B) *le pone el lazito del rombo en la muñeca derecha*

buttercup: y así sabrán que este idiota ya tiene dueña *le pone a él el lazito de la estrella*

AV29: tomate hai tienes procura apurarte que se me cae todo :v

Brick: estas arruinando los momentos sabías? *mira a Blossom* oficialmente eres mia rosadita ewe *le pone el brazalete con el triángulo en la muñeca izquierda*

Blossom: oficialmente eres mio rojito *dijo esbozando una ligera risa mientras que le ponía a Brick el brazalete con el corazón en la muñeca derecha*

AV29: tenga compañero :v

Blitz: eh gracias :v *mira a bunny* ya no hay vuelta atras *dijo sonriendo mientras que le ponía el lazito con la media luna en la muñeca izquierda*

Bunny: ni quiero que la haiga *dijo devolviéndole el gesto mientras que le ponía el lazito del conejito en la muñeca derecha*

AV29: hay tienes bitch

alex: gracias bruja *mira a cami-chan* ahora todos sabrán que eres mia y de nadie más *dijo mientras que le ponía la cadenita de la A sonriendo*

cami-chan: *sonríe* y ahora todos sabrán que soy la chica más felíz del mundo :'')... y que eres mio ewe *dijo mientras que le ponía la cadenita de la C*

AV29: hay tienes boy :v

Yoh: gracias girl :v *mira a mey* después de casi 3 años, sabrán que esta loli me pertenece ahora más que nunca ewe *dijo mientras que le ponía la cadenita de la Y a mey y ella le ponía sonrojada y sonriendo la cadenita de la M*

AV29: hay tienes :3

James: gracias :) *mira angel* después de casi dos años, ya sabrán con más claridad que esta lindura tiene un novio :3 *dijo sonriendo mientras que le ponía uno de los anillos a Angel y ella asía lo mismo sonrojada tiernamente y sonriendo*

AV29: hay tienes bro, marca tu territorio ;)

Blacke: no lo digas dos veces ewe *mira a Dezz* oficialmente sabrán con más exactitud si no estaba claro antes que eres mia ewe *dijo sonriendo poniendole la gargantilla a su novia mientras que ésta se sonrojadaba violentamente*

Dezz: c-cállate *le pone el lazito en la muñeca derecha a Blacke*

Takora: y ahora, pueden besar a sus novias :3

Y así es como todas las parejas se comieron a besos, lupitha y poryni terminaron llorando a cántaros y derrochando millares de pañuelos, George recibió la sensual mano de Angelsvampire29 en su mejilla derecha y shirogane por poco y no se queda dormido y babeando en plena ceremonia.

El Fin.

*De vuelta en el estudio*

cami-chan: ya ahora... ANGELVAMPIRE29 NOS INVITA A UNA FIESTA DE AÑO NUEVOOOO!

todos: YEEEEEEIIIIIII!

*una hora después de la fiesta*

mii-chan: *con numerosas orejas bajo sus ojos y sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza* esa es la última véz que dejo que me arrastren a una fiesta -.-"

cleo: bien gracias angelsvampire29 por tus retos y verdades :3

AV29: de nada :3

mii-chan: siguiente carta... Mana nos harías los honores? :3 *usando su cosplay al igual que todos*

Mana: claro! :D, la siguiente carta es de **antonia-la-loca,** y dice:

 _Holis,antes de dar los retos quiero decir algo, idiota (osea Alex) no se que ve Cami-chan en ti tarado, pero es su desicion y como su amiga te digo que si la haces sufrir, sentiras una furia tan poderosa que rogaras para que te mate, pero no servirá de nada ya que yo te seguiré torturando hasta el ultimo de mis días ;-), además de eso quiero desesarles unas felices fiestas_  
 _Retos:_  
 _1-Rowdys tirense a un tanque llenos de tiburones hambrientos, naden hasta el fondo de este y no salgan a la superficie durante 3 minutos_  
 _2-Todas las chicas salgamos de compras, Alex invita_  
 _3-Rowdys miren SIN LLORAR "bajo la misma estrella", quien llore sera torturado_  
 _4-Powers roben un banco a mano armada, el dinero sera donado a la caridad_  
 _5-Rowdys y Powers, miren fotos humillantes de sus contra partes_  
 _Todos los retos son obligatorios_  
 _Preguntas:_  
 _-¿Si se incendiara su casa y solo pudieran sacar una cosa cual seria?_  
 _-¿Si no saliesen con su con sus contra partes, con quien saldrían?_  
 _-¿Alguno ha leído mi fic?_  
 _-¿Alguien quiere salir con migo? No es broma_  
 _-¿Quien de los rowdys es mas pervertido?_  
 _-¿Mey, te comsideras sexy?_  
 _Bueno eso es todo bey y les deseo un futuro lleno de helado_  
 _Irene/Pory/George:Eso no rimo_  
 _Yo:No tenia que rimar,esperen... No se metan en mis cartas_

Rowdys: CLARO QUE NO!

Antonia: que maricas que son e_e hasta poryni y un niño de 3 años lo aría!

butch: espera espera espera... a quien chingados le dices marica?

Antonia: al vecino *con sarcasmo* y pues claro que a ti y a tus hermanos pues e_e

butch: hey hey hey, en primer lugar no soy marica, y en segundo lugar no uses el sarcasmo conmigo que no soy idiota

Antonia: eso es lo que tu dices, pero a decir verdad me sorprendes que sepas contar hasta 2

Todos: TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!

butch: p-pero-

brick: no te gastes bro ya quedaste mal xD

mii-chan: boys al final que arán: cuarto de torturas con jeff y mi lokiitha o los tiburones?

Rowdys: *poníendose unos trajes de buzos* los tiburones nos tratarán mejor

*3 minutos después*

Jade: me sorprende que respiren ._.

Dijo jade al ver que los rowdys estaban completa y absolútamente razguñados y sangrando, con x en los ojos y recibiendo primeros auxilios de parte de sus novias.

Mana: y a mi me sorprende que allan sido tan idiotas al creerse la bromita del cuarto de torturas ._.

Takora: que se le va a haceh, tarados nacieron y tarados morirán :v *mira a las power* no se ofendan :3

powers: no creo que no lo hagamos e_e

Mii-chan: *tirando flores moe hacia arriba* sigamos :D

Antonia: todas las chicas salgamos de compras, alex invita nwn

todas: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

*5 horas después*

alex: mi billetera, mi jodida billetera; vacía - dijo viendo como salia una mosca volando desde su billetera completa y absolútamente vacía.

Antonia: *comiendo una paleta y usando dos chaquetas de hombres negras y una gorra plana negra que brillaba en la oscuridad* venga no seas marica, después de todo necesitábamos todas esas cocas :T

alex: dudo mucho que verdaderamente necesitaran CADA UNA unos zapatos de cristal, una corona hecha de oro puro, un aparato wifi de oro y plata puro y un jostick de diamente para nintendo -_-

cleo: *usando unas gafas de sol con el marco de oro y numerosos diamentes* sigamos

dezz: maricas deben ver SIN LLORAR bajo la misma estrella

*una hoga y algunos minutos mas tagde*

antonia: *con una cierra eléctrica en manos* y quien lloró?

ellos: fuera de nuestras novias; nadia :v

antonia: buuuu TT^TT

mey: chicas *cofcofPOWERScofcof* roben un banco a mano armada

ellas: PERO SI SE SUPONE QUE COMBATIMOS A LA INJUSTICA!

angel: pero el dinero será donado a la caridad :3

ellas: p-pero...

mii-chan: sin peros, hay que planear un robo *w*

alex/shintaro/kira/antonia/cleo/aranea: tu no vas e_e

mii-chan: porqué la vida es tan injusta TT^TT

*luego del robo y de donar todo a la caridad*

blossom: eso marcó mi expediente

buttercup: que vá ni que fuese la gran cosa :v

cleo: rowdys y powers, deben ver fotos humillantes de sus contrapartes 3:)

ellos: pero no tenemos ninguna uwu

mii-chan: seguros? 7u7 *sacudiendo 8 carpetas de fotos etiquetadas con sus nombres y con inscripciones tales como "fotos de aprendiendo a usar el baño, los incidentes con las pesadillas en la noche a corta edad y lo que hacen cuando se van a duchar solos después de beber cervezas y vinos"*

*1.230 fotos humillantes por contrapartes después*

boomer: *rojo como tomate y enfadado* no entiendo de donde es que consiguen esas cosas

mii-chan/Takora: secreto 7u7

angel: hora de las verdades :3

mii-chan: takora, jade, mana; nos arían los honores?

ellas: claro :D

Takora: ¿Si se incendiara su casa y solo pudieran sacar una cosa cual seria?

blossom: mis comics y mangas. Aunque los dejaría por mi mascota beia *w*

bubbles: mis diceños y mi pulpi, aunque en sí los dejaría por mi gatito y mi canario *w*

Buttercup: oviu mi patineta y mi hermoso perrito u.u

bunny: a mi conejo *un poco preocupada*

todos: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, LOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

los rowdys: vivimos con ellas o sin ellas?

antonia: digamos que con ellas

los rowdys: en ese caso es obvio *le dan un tierno beso en la frente a sus novias*

Todos-antonia y irene-san: QUE LINDOSSSSS

antonia e irene: *vomitando arcoiris*

mana: me toca, me toca, me toca

cleo: si, ya lo entendimos, ahora apurate -_-

mana: okis...ajam...¿Si no saliesen con su con sus contra partes con quien saldrían?

las powers y los rowdys: con nadie más

dezz y cami: aja, les creemos *con una sonrisa burlóna, tono sarcástico y sosteniendo una lista kilométrica con todas las ex novias de los rowdys y también los ex de las powers*

alex: mejor pasemos a la próxima pregunta antes de que esas 2 desaten la tercera guerra mundial

los demás: *asienten*

jade: ok...¿Alguno ha leído mi fic?

cami-chan: obvio que yo lo he leído lokis

antonia: lo se cami, pero...¿alguien mas?

todo el estudio: *en silencio incomodo*

antonia: ¿ES UNA BROMA?

alex: bueno que querias si escribes de mierda

antonia: no es cierto pendejo, discúlpate de una vez o utilizare látigo en ti

bommer: ¿sabes que no eres un eevee de verdad? O-o

antonia: callate *puchero tierno*

cami-chan: buenooooo... *todos la miran* de quien es el programa?

alex: técnicamente tullo princesa

cami-chan: y quien les a dado los cosplays? 7u7

[RE-CALCULANDO, RE-CALCULANDO BRIP BRUP, TITITI, ÑER; ERROR, ERROR]

boomer: NO TT^TT

Cami-chan: SI Owo

antonia: *sonríe perversamente y mira a alex y boomer*

butch: oigan oigan oigan, no me digan k le van a creer!

cami-chan: ACASO CREES QUE MIENTO? *super enfadada*

butch: NO!, vá siiii pero poquito

alex: LE ESTAS LLAMANDO MENTIROSA A MI NOVIA? *con una venita y enfadado mientras que el se hacía grande y butch chiquito*

butch: s-si lo dices tan así pues claro que suena de esa manera! *enojado pero sudando frío*

mey: o-oigan siguiente pregunta por favor n-nU

takura: ok...*lee en su mente y luego mira a antonia extraño* ¿No que koku es tu novio?

antonia: *la mira extrañada y luego lee la pregunta* jajaja bueno es que eso lo escribí antes de salir con el

koku: ¿cuál era la pregunta?

todos los que habian leido el papel: SIGAMOS CON EL PROGRAMA

mana: a ver...¿Quien de los rowdys es mas pervertido?

todo el estudio: *quedan viendo a Butch*

Butch: me gusta cuando me reconocen mis logros *sentado de lo mas relajado*

chicas: das asco

angel: prosigamos rapido...por favor

jade: ¿Mey, te consideras sexy?

Y-yo...ehm, ¿sexy? no se como responder a eso -sonrojada a mil mientras que piensa

yoh: yo digo que si- se imagina a mey vestida de loli mientras que mira a un punjo fijado en el infinito y más alla con cara de retrasado mental mientras que comienza a sangrarle la naríz lentamente-

todos: pervertido -.-"

-Bueno ahora pasemos a la siguiente carta- dijo cami-chan acomodándose su diadema de pikachu- Shey, tienes el honor

-Obvio que lo tengo, la siguiente carta es de **annimo** y dice:

 _1\. que aparezca dai el hermano de kaoru y angelsvampire29 que tengan una cita C: ( has que se conocen )_

 _2\. Brick y Boomer se visten de conejito le regale no se chocolates o Flores a bubbles y blossom_

 _3\. Burch , Dai , angelsvampire29 y kaoru se besen estilo francés y lengua xD_

 _las chicas hagan carrera de motos solo chicas que gane se va de compras y a comer_

 _5\. Dai y angelsvampire29 vayan cuarto oscuro (Lemmon nada de grabar ) dure 2 horas_

 _6\. brick y angelsvampire29 se besen estilo francés y lengua ( obligatorio) mientras amarren a blossom_

 _Verdades_

 _que piensas sobre tu nueva cuñada (osea angelsvampire29)_

 _2..brick estas celoso porq dai beso a angelsvampire29_

 _3\. Angelsvampire29 con quien tu vistes tu primer relación ( ósea sexo con brick)_

 _4\. Brick que pasa si angelsvampire29 te declara que le gustas dice sus sentimientos?_

 _5\. angelsvampire29 di que sientes sobre brick ( que diga sus sentimientos sobre el como amor ósea enamorada)_

 _6\. Dai estas celoso x butch y x brick_

 _La verdad no se que poner qwq_

Mey: hay gente que solo le gusta ver al mundo arder

-¿Buttercup, nos puedes dar el numero de tu hermano?- preguntó Ángel con una carita de gatito kawaii, esas a las cuales es imposible decir que no

-Si por que no- la verdecita sacó un papel de su bolsillo y apunto el numero para luego entregárselo a la presentadora

Angel ya iba a llamar a Dai para que viniese al estudio pero el sonido de una puerta abriéndose la interrumpió, eran Cami chan, Antonia y Dezz que traían un saco que se movía bruscamente y que tenia unas cuantas manchas de sangre

-Ya trajimos a Dai-kun- dijo Cami chan con una sonrisa super inocente haciendo que a todos les saliese una gotita en la sien

S-saben que no era necesario todo eso ¿verdad?- mencionó Blossom viendo como el saco se empezaba a romper para dejar ver a Dai que estaba bastante emputado

-¿POR QUE DIABLOS ME SECUESTRARON MALDITAS LOCAS?- Dai se abalanzó sobre las chicas para intentar matarlas, pero Butch y Brick lo sostuvieron por detrás para que no pasase nada

-Para que tuvieras una cita con Angelsvampire29...entre otras cosas- aclaró Cleo con una mirada traviesa y un tono pervertido

-Ah, solo era eso, pues en ese caso está bien- Dai sacó un peine de su bolsillo, se peino y fue directo a coquetear con Angelsvampire

Alex,Koku,Blake: Es mas bipolar que nuestras novias novias juntas -_-

Angelsvampire: Sabes que solo salgo con tigo por el programa ¿verdad?, solo somos amigos Dai- lo dijo con una gran sonrisa y guiñandole un ojo mientras que al peliverde le entraba un aura super depresiva.

todos: uuuhhh, FRIENDZONE

dai: Cállanse! :'c *agitando un puño desde su rincón emo*

antonia/cami-chan/cleo/dezz/irene: oblíganos *con tono amenasador sosteniendo unas tijeras con sangre seca con la inscripción de "Para que dai pase de supuesto hombre a mujer"*

dai: jejeje n-no mejor no unas damas tan preciosas como ustedes son libres de hacer todo lo que quieran nwn *ya parado y manteniendo su espacio de las chicas*

koku/alex/rage/blake/shintaro: acaso le estas coqueteando a nuestras novias? *rodeados por un aura negra y demoníaca con una estrellita en sus ojos izquierdos y sosteniendo armas medievales oxidadas y repletas de manchas de sangre fresca mientras que ellos se hacían grandes y dai pequeño*

dai: n-nooo como creen colegas como podría ver a SUS novias con otros ojos pss naaa nwn"""

ellos/ellas: LES/NOS ESTAS DICIENDO FEAS?

dai: aaaaaii solo acaben con mi sufrimiento y ya TT-TT

cami-chan: neeee, hablando de sufrimiento; angelsvampire29 creo que ya es hora de la cita, no crees vida? nwn *rodeada por flores moe*

dai: hey! tampoco tanto sufrimiento pues! *con el ceño fruncido*

cami-chan: *entre sierra los ojos* cállate friendzone

angelsvampire29: mejor vámonos de una vez nwn

*se van*

jade: y que hacemos mientras tanto?

todos: *pensativos*

cami-chan: lo que mejor sabemos hacer;

takora: ESPIAR :3

 ***luego de dos aburridas horas repletas de un dai mandado a la friendzone después de 15 declaraciones indirectamente directas por segundo***

antonia: bien; sigamos. Rojito, azulito; a cumplir sus re- *vé como brick y boomer ya estan vestidos de conejitos playboy en sus respectivos colores y a los besos con sus novias rodeados por chocolates y flores esparcidos por el suelo* pero que carajo!

Cami-chan: mejor sigamos princesita nwn *mira a las dos parejas* porque se nota que no pierden el tiempo eeeh ewe

irene: ahora butch, kaoru, angelsvampire 29 y dai deben darse un beso francés con lengua *aguanta las ganas de vomitar*

No hacen ni dos segundos cuando los verdes ya estaban por la parte de lengua y dai recién por la parte de francés mientras que angelsvampire29 parecía tomate.

Mey: ahora nosotras, LAS CHICAS debemos hacer una carrera de motos-dijo mey remarcando "las chicas" cuando los chicos ya estaban alterándose.

Koku: ni locas crean que las dejaremos que hagan una carrera de motos

cami-chan: porque no?

Alex: porque apenas sabes como encender una! No pienso sentarme y ver como te haces daño

cami-chan: hey! Si se encender una moto *dijo haciendo un tierno pucherito con el ceño ligeramente fruncido* y no me va a pasar nada

alex: no pienso arriesgarme

cleo: vengaaaa; no seas aburrido ragy-kun :c

rage: como dijo alex; ni loco pienso ver como te estrellas contra una pared sin antes hacer nada

irene: pues ya nos dijeron que no lo hiciéramos así que lo hecho hecho está. Vamos chicas! *hace dos pasos cuando shintaro y el resto de los chicos las detienen*

ellos: no pensamos dejar que hagan una carrera para motos *al unísono cruzados de brazos*

cami-chan: *mira a antonia* plan B?

antonia: *suspira cruzada de brazos* plan B

cami-chan: *saca una especie de control con un boton rojo en medio, preciona el boton y unos brazos robóticos sostienen a los chicos mientras que otros brazos robóticos sostienen unas jeringas MUY grandes* última oportunidad chicos; nos dejarán ir?

ellos: *nerviosos por las agujas de 3 metros y el hecho de estar agarrados por unos brazos robóticos* l-la decición es la misma

cami-chan: que tercos -_- *saca otro control similar al anterior y se lo dá a antonia*

antonia: a dormir mis retoños~~ *preciona el boton y los chicos son inyectados por esas especie de inyecciones, quedando de a poco con cara de retrasados mentales hasta que los brazos robóticos los sueltan y estos solo caen al suelo de cara para quedarse tiernamente dormidos*

ellas: ooooouuu, NO SON UN AMOR? *w* *les dan un beso a sus novios y los cubren con una manta en sus colores y se van del estudio como si nada*

*luego de la carrera*

Las chicas vuelven al estudio donde prácticamente todo quedó en empate entre Antonia, cleo, dezz, irene, aranea y kaoru, por lo que se fueron a comer sus comidas favoritas como premio. Al llegar, sus novios seguían dormidos en el suelo, koku, rage, butch y blake estaban destapados, brick, blitz, yoh y shintaro estaban cubiertos por las mantas del torso para abajo, boomer y james estaban solo con sus cabezas al descubierto y alex estaba completa y absolútamente cubierto por las mantas.

\- aaaaawwww- dijeron las chicas al ver a sus novios por lo que se fueron con estos para despertarlos, hasta que aranea preciona un boton rojo por accidente (si claro, ACCIDENTE ewe) y del techo caen baldes con agua fría que mojan tanto a los chicos como a las chicas.

todos: la REPUTA MADRE! ESTA FRIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

aranea: *se encoje de hombros* okei *preciona otro boton rojo pero que les tira agua caliente*

todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, ESTA CALIENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

aranea: hump -~- *preciona ambos botones que les tiran el agua caliente junto con la fria generando agua tibia*

todos: aaaahhhh, así esta mejor -w-

cleo: *secándose el cabello con una toalla al igual que todos* bien, sigamos.

dezz: angelsvampire29 y dai deben hacer hard lemmon en cuarto oscuro por dos horas ewe

av29: eeeehhhhh?! *roja cual tomate*

todos: ewe

dai: vamos beiby sé que quieres 7u7 *en la puerta del cuarto oscuro*

av29: eh? n-no! la verdad no- *no termina de hablar cuando es empujada por todos hacia dentro del cuarto oscuro junto con dai*

*luego de dos horas*

av29: *sale roja del cuarto, despeinada y con la ropa floja, mientras que dai salia con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro*

todos: ewe

av29: y-ya dejen de hacer esas caras!

todos: okei :v

cami-chan: ahora... *re lee la carta* brick y angelsvampire 29 deben besarse a lo francés con lengua obligatoriamente mientras amarran a blossom.

los tres: QUEEE?!

cami-chan: QUE BRICK Y ANGELSVAMPIRE29 DEBEN BESARSE A LO FRANCÉS CON LENGUA OBLIGATORIAMENTE MIENTRAS AMARRAN A BLOSSOM :v

los tres: baka si te oímos e.e

cami-chan: entonces porque preguntan ¬¬

antonia: y cumplan con su reto e_e

los tres: no...

antonia: no?! *preciona el boton rojo de un control raro y del suelo salen brazos metálicos que sostienen a blossom boca abajo y otros que empujar a brick y anglesvampire 29 para que se besen a lo francés con lengua por vários minutos*

alex: ahora las verdades

takora: kao que piensas sobre tu cuñada? osea angelsvampire29

kaoru: que salio perdiendo por agarrarse a este idiota :v

dai: hey!

mana: brick; estas celoso porque dai beso a angelsvampire29?

brick: no tanto, una parte si porque es mi amiga y dai es muy dai

dai: oigan estoy aqui aún, sabian?

brick: *ignorando a dai* y por otra no poz tengo a mi novia -w- *abrazando a blosom desde atrás (salseo oie cy okei no)*

aranea: angelsvampire29 con quien tuviste tu primera relación? osea hard lemmon :v ... bitch :v

angelsvampire 29: *se pone como tomate de nuevo* pues con brick *mirando hacia otro lado* (perdonen mi ortografía digna de un novel)

jade: brick que pasa si angelsvampire29 se te declara?

brick: pues la quiero pero como amiga (#FRIENDZONE) y además tengo novia que amo y mucho :3

todas las chicas: ooooouuuuu TTvTT

angel: angelsvampire29 dí que sientes por brick como enamorada :3

angelsvampire29: osea, es un gran amigo y lo quiero bastante, es como un hermano para mi *con tono de enamorada al yuno gasai*

mey: dai, estas celoso por butch y por brick?

dai: e_e shi e_e *intercambia miradas de "e_e" con brick y butch*

cami-chan: *aparece entre los tres* siguiente carta! :D

todos los anfitriones: jade, nos haces los honores? *mirandola a los ojos sonriendo como muñecos*

jade: c-claro pero no me miren tan fijamente nwnU, y menos con esas caras de poseídos ._.". La siguiente carta es de **Gonzox-kun,** y dice (pd: spolier de death note detected :'v aunque ya sabía sin ver aún la serie pero bue U_U):

 _"Shadow: soy el único que no quiere matar o pervertir en el programa_

 _L: si_  
 _S: Que no deberías estar en death note !?_  
 _L: ya morí en la serie T-T_  
 _S: bueno mis reto y verdades_

 _RETOS_  
 _1\. rrbz deben dar la vuelta al mundo en una semana_

 _2 bombón o bolssom tiene que competir con L Lawriet en comer dulces_

 _3 boomer tiene que tener la memoria y poderes de ken kaneki por 10 minutos_  
 _VERDADES detector de mentiras en todas_

 _1 chicos digan que trabajo les gustaría tener_

 _2 burbuja conoces el creppypasta langhuing jack_

 _3 boomer sabes que desde hoy solo puedes comer carne humana para vivir_  
 _S: bueno eso es todo no canceles como otros bien_

 _Zalgo: hola_

 _S: Que carajo haces aquí ¡?_  
 _Z: ha decirtie 'que eres mi hijo_

 _S: con razón mi OC es tan sádico que hace que parescas un niño lloron cuando insultan a su muerta madre bueno bye"_

Cami-chan: bueno, rowdys *aparece con un traje femenino de Cristobal Colon y empuñando una espada a lo San Martín con un sombrero pirata y mirando a algún lugar en el infinito y más allá señalándolo con una espada (con MUCHO filo)* a dar la vuelta al mundo se a dicho!

alex: tu no vas

cami-chan: malo TT-TT

RRBZ: *salen cuidadosamente por la puerta de atrás sin que los vea la anfitriona con la espada que de seguro rebanaría hasta una piedra con facilidad*

 ***Luego de una semana***

Los rowdys vuelven con una combinación de diferentes ropas de los países que atravesaron.

\- angarr sucios traidores del demonio!- salvaje cami-chan aparece apuntándolos con la espada de antes reluciendo la filosa hoja vestida de pirata- Os mandaré al infierno por putos!- alex llega y la levanta desde atrás a lo que comienza a patalear- oie nooo, bajame alexxxx!

alex: no rebanarás a nadie hasta que termine el programa e_e

cami-chan: *hace un puchero de enfado con las mejillas rojas y el ceño fruncido*

butch: JA! ya no eres tan mala o si?- dijo comenzando a reírse de la indefensa anfitriona en sintonía con sus hermanos.

cami-chan: *les arroja la espada haciendo que se clave en un pilar justo sobre la cabeza de butch "marcando su altura"* al final del programa te la tiraré en serio (/.*)- dijo mientras que su fleco le cubría el ojo izquierdo y en el derecho le brillaba una estrellita, rodeada por un aura tenebrosa mientras su novio la llevaba a que se cambiase esa ropa por el cosplay que tenía antes.

antonia: *limpiandose una lagrimilla* esa es mi cami :''3 ... bueno sigamos :v

mey: Bloss, tienes que competir con L en comer dulces

bloss: *sentada en frente de una mesa con millares de dulces impaciente* y cuanto se tarda?

brick: lo que sea posible hasta que se la quitemos de enzima *tratando de soltar a cami-chan del brazo de L sin éxito*

alex: princesa, quieres soltarlo? *con una mueca intentando separar a L de cami-chan*

cami-chan: nio!

antonia: cofcof C-E-L-O-S-O cof cof

alex: *la mira y le saca la lengua*

koku: e infantil -.-

cami-chan: no que ustedes se hiban? *enarcando una ceja cuando alex la carga como una bolsa de papas mientras que L se hiba a competir contra bloss*

koku y el resto: meh, estamos aburridos .-.

-Salvaje cleo aparece entre medio de L y bloss vestida como un árbitro femenino- comienzen!.

Y así es como en menos de un minuto no había ni rastro de un dulce sobre la extensa mesa y ambos tenían las mejillas llenas como ardillas.

cleo: empate? TAN RÁPIDO?

mey: cabe destacar que nada en este programa tiene sentido- dijo a lo que todos acentían.

cami-chan: bien siguiente reto

angel: boomer tiene que tener la memoria y poderes de Ken Kaneki por 10 minutos

cami-chan: *con los ojos iluminados* KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, BOOMER SERÁ KANEKI-SENPAI POR 10 MINUTOSSSSS!

boomer: ... quien es Kaneki ken? *inocencia al límite*

cami-chan: *le pega con un bate en la cabeza mientras es sostenida por alex desde atrás* si te aría tragar ladrillos por no conocer a tu senpai-sensei! (/.*)

\- Salvaje dezz aparece de la nada y le inyecta una jeringa de dos metros a boomer a lo que el globo ocular del ojo derecho de este se vuelve negro y la pupila de un rojo bordó ligeramente brillante y el ojo izquierdo cambia la tonada azúl cielo por un azul zafiro oscuro y su cabello rubio por un rubio ceniza-

boomer: hola, soy kaneki ken *sonríe ligeramente haciendo un ademán de manos*

antonia: *le pega con un bate con clavos en la cabeza*

dezz: *le pega tiros con una escopeta en el pecho*

cleo: *le tira jeringas a los ojos*

cami-chan: *le da una mega patada de gato-ninja en las partes nobles*

boomer: *en el suelo rodeado de sangre con las manos en sus partes y lagrimillas en sus ojos* y eso por-quee TT-TT

ellas: por idiota (/.*\\) *le tiran un pilar en la cabeza*

 ****10 minutos después****

boomer: *vendado hasta los dientes repleto de moretones y con la mejilla derecha hinchada* pero si no les hice nada ;-;

takora: *con una estrellita en el ojo derecho y el otro cubierto por su fleco con los brazos cruzados* no merecías el honor de ser Kaneki-sensei ni por 1 minuto con esa idiotez (/.*)

boomer: crueles :''v

cami-chan: *le tira una chancla* sigamos U_U

maná: hora de las verdades

mey: si quieres puedes decirlas :3

maná: okizz *w* *cofcof* chicos digan que trabajo les gustaría tener

ellos: el de inspectores con licencia de alta calidad de colchones terapéuticos combatientes contra el cansancio

jade: probadores de camas ._.

ellos: shi :'v

cami-chan: no los culpo hasta es una buena idea :v

jade: bubbles, conoces el creepypasta Laughing Jack?

bubbles: nop :b

todos los sádicos del programa: *hacen un círculo alejado de la sociedad y comienzan a susurrar cosas viendo de reojo a bubbles mientras que todos los miraban con signos de pregunta sobre sus cabezas, para luego mirar a bubbles sin emociones sobre sus rostros* hemos decidido contártelo en la noche cuando acampemos en la cabaña abandonada en lo profundo del bosque maldito

aranea: boomer, sabes que desde hoy solo puedes comer carne humana para vivir?

boomer: encerio? ;-;

las sádicas discípulas de kaneki: *le tiran unas 20 chanclas voladoras cada una* idiota era por solo 10 minutos, no mereces los honores de toda una vida (/.*)

blitz: creo que estas deberían dejar el paracetamol siquiera por unos minutos ._.

ellas: NIOOO! *le tiran una chancla y se van a proteger a su tan preciado paracetamol* (?) (sip, definitivamente debería dejar la droga :v)

el resto: ._. ... sigamos :v *se alejan lentamente*

alex: gonzox-kun; gracias por tu review *sonriendo sacando ligeramente la lengua de una forma tiernamente juguetona por el lado derecho, guiñando el ojo izquierdo y haciendo Paz y Amor con la mano derecha*

antonia: que gay por dios ._.

alex: no me culpes, perdí una apuesta :'v, era eso o besar a koku *se sacude como quitándose un escalofrío*

koku: hey! *recalcula* ... iugh *se pone a vomitar en un bote*

todos: exagerado *rodando los ojos*

cami-chan: *comiendo nutella* sigamos :b *todos la miran*

todos: *con caras de retrasados* Nutella *-*

cami-chan: Misha bitchess! *les tira una naranja y se sube a los hombros de alex a comer su nutella tranquila*

mey: *con una gotita anime* bien... quien lee la siguiente carta?

cami-chan: *con las mejillas llenas de nutella como si fuese ardilla* Aranea-san, los honores para ti!

aranea: *la mira* si quiera invita :'v ... bueno la siguiente carta es de **Guest** (ese nombre marca tendencia mundial xD okeiz nu :v), y dice:

 _Holi nwn/ jiji soy nueva en esto de dejar reiew (?) aunque llevo bastante tiempo leyendo fics.. y bueno aun no e podido tener cuenta propia por aqui uwu Como sea me presento Soy Mana! *w*/ * Saluda tonta pero adorablemente* y solo queria decir que me ley tu historia y Me han encantado! *w* jajaja no sabes cuanto me e reido con todo lo que sufren los idiotas de los RdbZ X'D eres mi idola! *w* podrias por favor torturarlos mas seguido? eso me encanta! *rie como maniaca pero se calma* jejeje nwn :3 pues con resppecto con este cap Me parecio lo mas lindo sus confesiones! *w* aunque la De Brick hacia Blosy fue muy emm e.e ( estupido Brick -.-* ) te has ganado una nueva fan linda Cami-chan! (puedo decirte asi no? ) jejeje realmente espero que actualisces pronto nwn OwO y pudiendo dejar unos retos.. Mmm.. Habersh..._  
 _Para los chicos:_  
 _Todos.. y digo TODOS.. tendran que irce de borrachera ( sin que las chicas se enteren) y coquetearle a las chicas Creepy ( Soy gran fan de las creepypasta*-*/ ) y tratar de besarlas. Obligatorio..Para las chicas: Lindas las admiro! Solo dire.._  
 _Bombon comera toda una docena de cajas de chocolate en 10 minutos_  
 _Burbuja: diseñe toda una linea de ropa para boomy en una hora_  
 _y que Cami-chan y Bellota jueguen un video Juego.. de mortal kombat.. La ganadora se salvara de la sala de torturas :3_

aranea: bueno ya olleron, dejen de mirarme y cumplan con sus retos carajo :v

cami-chan: ... que decía el primero? ?_?

butch: que te vallas a hacer una orgía en un cabaret con 9 niggas junto con bubbles, bunny, mey y angel

ellas: *rojas como tomates en plena cosecha* encerio?

sus novios: NO! de NINGUNA manera escuchen a este retrasado que les está mintiendo

ellas: *le tiran miradas enfadadas con lagrimillas en los ojos a butch inflando los mofletes*

cami-chan: entonces cual era?

todos los chicos: *se ponen a pensar en un círculo* que deben ir TODAS las chicas a un tour por Europa y Ásia y pueden gastar LO QUE QUIERAN de nuestro dinero y ahorros de toda esta vida y la siguiente *sonrisa nerviosa y medio forzada*

ellas: *los miran desconfiadas haciendo que se pongan más nerviosos y comienzen a sudar frío*... OK! *le dan un beso a sus novios y se van felices en un jet privado super guau con todos los lujos inimaginables para unas chicas tan variadas de personalidades y gustos como ellas*

ellos: fiuu... eso estuvo cerca...

 ***Luego del super tour por Europa y Ásia donde los chicos quedaron en completa bancarrota por sus próximas 10 vidas y contando***

Las chicas ingresan al estudio completamente felices y alegres, vestidas con una rara combinación de todos los lugares a los que fueron, llegando entre risas y chistes al escenario, donde se encuentran a sus novios BASTANTE heridos, con claras marcas de una super bofetada al rojo vivo en sus mejillas derechas, las cuales estaban hinchadas*

ellas: *tirando todo a lo que una especie de ejército de mayordomos las atrapan y desaparecen como robots fantasmas* que les pasó?! *corren asia ellos preocupadas en un 110%*

boomer: *llorando a mares a lo chibi* el reto en realidad era que debíamos salir de borrachera y chamullar a las chicas creepys e intentar besarlas sin que ustedes lo sepan, pero creo que las cosas salieron mal

ellas: ... **que HICIERON QUE?!** *prendidas en llamas con estrellas sádicas en sus ojos* (ovius las que tienen a alguno de esos retrasaos como nuvius :v)

ellos: BOOMER LA PUTA QUE TE PARIOOOO!

boomer: GOMEN NE! TTOTT

*Un día despues*

cami-chan: bien...- al lado de un alex con las heridas curadas pero con la marca de la bofetada en su hinchada mejilla derecha a un rojo alienígena- sigamos

los novios de las chicas: gracias por medio perdonarnos princesas nuestras

ellas: *los miran por unos segundos* de nada u.u

ellos: son las mejores princesas TTvTT

takora: manga de lame suelas :v

ellos: e_e*

antonia: bueno sigamos que ya falta poco

mey: blossy-chan debes comer toda una docena de cajas de chocolate en 10 minutos

bloss: *con las mejillas llenas como ardilla* ligzto

brick: *limpiándole las migajas de las mejillas con un pañuelo blanco*

bloss: usa el rosa u.u *con la boca llena de chocolate* (mierda que digiere rápido la washa xD)

brick: *cambia el pañuelo blanco por uno rosa pastel* lo que hago por tu perdón completo...

angel: bubbles-san debe diseñar toda una línea de ropa para boomer-kun en una hora

bubbles: *vestida como una diseñadora-artista* manos a la obra

 ***Luego de una hora***

cleo: ya terminaste?

bubbles: *exausta* si...

cami-chan: aremos el desfile al final del programa

antonia: ahora, mi cami-linda debe jugar a mortal kombat contra butter

irene: la ganadora se salva de la sala de torturas *afilando un cuchillo y probando su filo arrojándolo a una rueda de madera en la que estaba sujeto Shintaro boca abajo con las piernas y brazos separados, y el cuchillo se clavaba a unos 30 centímetros de su rostro*

Shintaro: buen tiro corazón

irene: no me digas corazón! *sonrojada a 100 mientras que le arrojaba otro cuchillo que se clavaba a unos centímetros debajo de su entre pierna*

cami-chan: ... en mi vida jugué mortal kombat :v

butter: JA! considérate muerta, noob :v

cami-chan: NOOB TU MADRE! *le tira una chancla*

butter: *sostieniendose la cabeza con ambas manos* auch... QUE CARAJOS TIENES CON LANSARLE COSAS A LA CABEZA A LAS PERSONAS MUJER!

cami-chan: bueno... antes quiero que alguien me explique que es exáctamente el Mortal Kombat

alex: el Mortal Kombat, comúnmente abreviado como MK, es una franquicia de videojuegos de peleas, creada por Ed Boon y John Tobias en 1992. Las cuatro primeras entregas fueron distribuidas por Midway Games y lanzadas principalmente en máquinas Arcade; posteriormente estuvieron disponibles en consolas domésticas. Los títulos de arcade fueron comprados más tarde por Acclaim Entertainment para las consolas caseras de esa época. El último videojuego de la franquicia en que estuvo presente Midway fue en el _crossover_ _Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe_ debido a que unos meses después entró en bancarrota y tuvo que cerrar, tras la quiebra de la compañía, la franquicia fue adquirida por Warner Bros. en julio de 2009 y se convirtió en una parte de la Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. El título más reciente es el Mortal Kombat X que fue publicado en abril de 2015 .

todos: *con cara de WTF* y tu como carajos sabes eso?

cami-chan: es que es el cerebrito de su escuela jeje x3

alex: *sonrojado con el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos* e-eso n-no es v-verdad!

cami-chan: see claro, tu loca novia acosadora miente, claro claro ewe

alex: *infla los mofletes y suelta un respingo* bueno... te termino de explicar?

cami-chan: porfis! :3

alex: Como resultado de su éxito, _Mortal Kombat_ ha dado lugar a varias secuelas y se ha escindido en varios juegos de acción y aventura, ha tenido películas (de animación y acción en vivo con su propia secuela), series de televisión e historietas. La serie es conocida por su gran cantidad de sangre y violencia, incluyendo, en particular, los Fatalities, que son una especie de movimiento final, para realizar este movimiento se tiene que realizar una combinación específica de botones, que posteriormente llevó a las empresas de videojuegos a crear la ESRB. El nombre de la serie en sí también es conocido por el uso de la letra K en lugar de la C en el título, la razón fue explicada por Ed Boon durante una entrevista, según él: «solo quería que el título fuera raro». Los primeros juegos de la serie fueron muy impresionantes, sobre todo por sus reales gráficos (que lo diferenciaban de otras franquicias de videojuegos), así como un uso extensivo de intercambio de paleta para crear nuevos personajes. La serie fue creada con el fin de competir con la franquicia de _Street Fighter_. En junio de 2014, y luego de más de 3 años sin noticias de nuevos juegos de la saga, se anunció la salida de _Mortal Kombat X_ (La "X" haciendo referencia a que es el décimo título en relación a la historia) el día 14 del mes de abril de 2015. *respira y mira a su novia* eso es Mortal Kombat.

cami-chan: ... ehh, siii... que bien... hurraaa! :3

alex: no entendiste verdad? -.-

cami-chan: nop! :3

alex: *suspira* bueno, básicamente es un juego de peleas muy sangriento

cami-chan: *se le iluminan los ojos* muy sangriento? *w*

alex: sip, Cada luchador tiene su propia historia para participar en el torneo Mortal Kombat. Cada uno tiene sus propios movimientos de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, y algunos son capaces de utilizar energías especiales para atacar al oponente. Otros tienen trucos especiales como armas, cuerdas, garras, etc. Existen algunos movimientos para rematar a los rivales a punto de ser noqueados, incluyen brutales descuartizamientos, decapitaciones, incineraciones, explosiones, etc. llamados _fatality_ , aunque hay otras variedades como _animality_ (en el que el vencedor se convierte en animal y elimina al contrincante), _multality_ (consiste en una serie de movimientos que elimina a los oponentes que están alrededor de una sola vez), _babality_ (que lo convierte en bebé) _friendship_ (en vez de matar al oponente, le da un regalo, o hace alguna gracia) o incluso el _brutality_ , que consiste en una salvaje paliza hasta que el oponente es desmembrado.

cami-chan: oooohh *-* que juego más hermoso! :D

el resto: su inocencia a veces asusta ._."

cami-chan: bueno... juguemos *rodeada por un aura sombría*

butter: o-okei ._. *toma un joystick*

cami-chan: pero con esto *muestra un casco de realidad virtual acompañado de sus accesorios*

 ***Más de dos hogas más tagde***

butter: no puedo creer que me alla empatado si por _Babality_ entendía baba!

cami-chan: *festejando* nunca subestimes la fuerza bruta y la realidad virtual! x3

angel: s-sigamos n_n"

cami-chan: ahora... que mi lokiita leerá la siguiente y última carta! x3

antonia: bien putos e aquí la última carta B) de mi y nuestra, minuestra amiga **Sheyla852** , y dice;

 _Retos_  
 _-Que los chicos canten (alex tambien) la cancion music sounds better de big time rush y que las chicas bailen con ellos obligarorio_  
 _-Que todas las chicas (asta las condutoras y la invitada) canten one love de faires obligatorio_  
 _-Que las chicas se vistan de cloplay de la serie mermaid melody obligatorio_  
 _Verdades_  
 _-chicas les gusto como cantaron los chicos_  
 _-chicos les gusto como cantaron las chicas_  
 _-chicas les gusto vestirse como las memaid melody_

sheyla: bien shavos ya ollero, así que a cantar se dijo manes Bv

Todos: Better with you, yeah

butch: I tried to write this down  
The words just don't come out  
It's hard to say how you feel  
Been down the longest road  
Said yes when I meant no  
I lost control of the wheel

Todos: Cause you know that  
boomer: Things get so bad  
You've got my back  
Make me wanna sing,

todos: and girl I'm singing 'bout ya

bliz: No sweeter sound than what I've found

No perfect love could be more perfect than us

Todos: Oooo baby  
It feels like  
It feels like  
Music sounds better with you  
Baby  
It feels right  
It feels right  
Everything's better with you

brick: I used to think that love  
Was something fools made up  
Cause all I knew was heartbreak  
Whoa, I couldn't help myself  
Let this heart go through hell  
There's only so much a heart can take

boomer: Cause you know that  
Things get so bad  
You've got my back  
Make me wanna sing, and girl I'm singing 'bout ya  
blitz: No sweeter sound than what I've found  
No perfect love could be more perfect than us

todos: Oooo baby  
It feels like  
It feels like  
Music sounds better with you  
Baby  
It feels right  
It feels right  
Everything's better with you

boomer: Every song  
Every rhyme  
Every word  
butch: is better with you(Music sounds better with you)  
blitz: Every day (every day)  
All of the time (All of the time)  
Every way  
todos: Music sound better with you

alex: She's my music enhancer  
When the music plays she's my dancer  
When I'm around her everything's faster  
Every question I have she's the answer  
I'm head over heels  
Can't explain it, it's so surreal  
When I'm around you baby you make me feel like  
todos: Everything's better with you

todos: Oooo baby  
It feels like  
It feels like  
Music sounds better with you  
Baby  
It feels right  
It feels right  
Everything's better with you  
Oooo baby  
It feels like  
It feels like  
Music sounds better with you  
Baby  
It feels right  
It feels right  
Everything's better with you  
The music sounds better with you  
Music sounds better with you

todas las fangirl: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, PERO QUE HERMOSAS VOCES! DENNOS MIL HIJOS, KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

alex: ahora, que sigue?

shirogane: las chicas deben cantar One Love de Faries *-*

todas: oohh ohohoh

bloss: Suddenly, stop to walk kimi ga yubi wo sasu saki ni

bubbles y butter: Niji wo utsusu nanairo ni hikaru kumo

takora y aranea: Nanka kodomo mitai ni mujaki ni hashaide iru  
antonia, cami-chan y Shey: Yokogao ni omowazu tsubuyaita "I'm loving you"

todas: One love has just still started. And… aishiteru  
Yukkuri yukkuri sugiteku day by day  
One love has just still started. But… sore ga ii  
Hajimatta futari

irene y jade: Suddenly, it's blowing kaze ni katachi kaeteku  
bloss y bunny: Kumo wa nagarete isshun ni shite kieta

antonia y cami-chan: "Kitto niji no kiseki wa yuuhi no wasuremono"  
cleo y dezz: Nante iu kara chotto waratta kedo close to me more

todas: One love has just still started. And… shiru tame ni  
Kinou yori chikazuiteku step by step  
One love has just still started. But… sore ga ii  
Ichibyou ga itoshii

angel y mey: Moshi kyou ga bad day de  
Yarusenai hi datta to shite mo  
dezz y angel: If I am with you, I believe…  
maná y shey: Asu wa subarashii to

todas: One love has just still started. And… aishiteru  
Yukkuri yukkuri sugiteku day by day  
One love has just still started. But… sore ga ii  
Hajimatta futari

One love has just still started. And… shiru tame ni  
Kinou yori chikazuiteku step by step  
One love has just still started. But… sore ga ii  
Nando mo itoshii

todos: *super aplausos y silvidos* BIENNN! SEAN NUESTRAS NÓVIAS, LAS SECUESTRAREMOS, QUE LINDAS VOCES, DIOSAS!

takora: ahora que sigue?

shey: debemos hacer cosplay de mermaid melody obligatoriamente! *w*

 ***luego de unas interminables horas***

cami-chan: *suspira* sigamos.

Cami-chan asía cosplay de nikora, bloss de luchia, bubbles de hanon, butter de rina, bunny de karen, shayla de seira (lel, rimó), dezz de iriru, angel de coco (como Coco de boku no pico okei no), mey de noel, takora de alala, maná de maria, cleo de cora, jade de izul, aranea de eriru y Irene de lady bat. (sip, básicamente con las ppgz fue por el color y con el resto porque yolo xD).

takora: hora de las verdades! x3

cleo: nos gustó como cantaron los chicos?

todas: siiii x3

mey: chicos, les gustó como cantamos?

todos: siiii *w*

alex: chicas; les gustó hacer cosplay de mermaid melody?

todas: si porqué no :3

todos: y eso sería el-

cami-chan: ALTO!

todos: *exaltados* que sucede?

cami-chan: no puede irse nadie todavía... PORQUÉ SE VIENE EL DESFILE DE MODAS DE LA LÍNEA DE ROPA CREADA POR BUBBLES!- comienza a sonar una música de pasarela mientras boomer sale desde detrás de una cortina modelando muy gaymente una playera celeste pastel mangas cortas, una camisa blanca abrochada, una corbata azul, un sueter sin mangas azul (tipo chaleco tejido), unos pantalones de vestir en el mismo tono de azul, y unos zapatos zafiro.

alex: que gay papá! :v

blitz: donde dejaste la falda cabrón! :v

butch: ojo que se caen los huevos por puto! :v

brick: manga de niña! :v

boomer: hay corazones no sean tan malos, que hacen que me ponga tristee :'c *de la forma más gay posible*

los cuatro: Putooo! :v

cami-chan: camiiii... CHOP! *les dá con un libro a los cuatro en la cabeza*

butch: auch y eso porqué?!

cami-chan: por puto :v ahora van y ayudan a boomer y bubbles a modelar la ropa, que son muchas prendas

blitz: que? JA, no cuentes con eso...

cami-chan: *les pega con el mismo libro* **NO ES UNA PREGUNTA, ES UNA ORDÉN!, AHORA VALLAN Y AYUDEN A BUBBLES Y BOOMER A MODELAR LA ROPA!**

ellos: SI SEÑORA! *hacen un saludo militar perfectamente formados en fila y salen corriendo*

 ***Unos minutos después***

De la misma cortina salen los chicos acompañados por boomer (quien vestía el mismo traje) modelando muy gaymente, alex usando una playera celeste pastel mangas cortas de cuello redondo, unos jeans azules de mezclilla, un cinturón negro, una chaqueta turquesa lisa y arremangada a la altura de los codos, con el diseño similar al del saco de un traje pero sin embargo diferente, unas vans negras de cintas blancas, una pañoleta azul rey y un gorro caído en un azul marino.

Brick usando unos jeans de mezclilla en un tono zafiro, una playera mangas largas en un celeste medio, un sueter azul rey, un cinturón negro y unas converses negras de cintas blancas.

Butch usando unos jeans de mezclilla en un azul noche, una playera mangas largas azul rey, una camisa con los primeros 4 botones desabrochados celeste, un cinturón negro y unas converses negras.

Y Blitz usando pantalones de mezclilla por debajo de las rodillas (como tipo capri) azul, una playera mangas largas azul y sobre ésta una playera mangas cortas azul noche, una camisa negra y unas converses negras de cintas blancas. Todos tenían unas gafas negras bien hipsters y modelaban, como ya se a dicho antes, de la manera más gay posible, tirando besos y haciendo ademanes de mano, caminando incluso con una mano sobre la cadera.

 **[Insertar TheFatRat-Unity aquí]**

bubbles: *hablando con cami-chan* fue un lindo toque las gafas y con alex el gorro con la pañoleta.

cami-chan: gracias! pero porqué desfilan de esa manera?

\- Irene-san hace su aparición con una jeringa con un líquido raro y verdoso en manos-

Irene: *se encoje de hombros divertida* les faltaba un toque femenino, no? *comienza a reirse junto con las otras dos chicas.

cami-chan: *dejando de reir poco a poco y con una gran sonrisa* bueno eso fue todo por hoy

antonia: esperamos que les alla gustado esta LARGA edición del regreso del programa

angel: que nuestra loca anfitriona/escritora-san se a demorado bastante para traerles este cap *riendo un poco*

mey: y bueno, no les quitamos más tiempo...

todos: hasta la próxima y... SHAU!


End file.
